


Da Capo

by bdebonnie



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Akai Ito, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bridesmaid, Casamento, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dia dos Solteiros, F/F, F/M, Jeju, Loop Temporal, M/M, Meu Vestido Ideal, Same day over and over again, Soulmates, Time Loop, Wedding, e lá vamos nós, groomsmen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdebonnie/pseuds/bdebonnie
Summary: Com a chegada do casamento de sua melhor amiga Baekhyun decide embarcar em uma viagem para Jeju, deixando um pouco de lado seu medo de altura e sua vida deworkaholicem uma mini-férias dedicada a conhecer a casa da noiva e celebrar a cerimônia. Ele só não contava que, por um motivo desconhecido, acordaria todas as manhãs vendo o calendário mostrar a mesma data, ficando preso a reviver indefinidamente aquele 13 de Abril até que, enfim, descobrisse a verdadeira razão desse incomum acontecimento.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Yerim | Yeri & Original Character(s)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 29
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #214 do Exolipse Ficfest
> 
> Meu muito obrigada à Dulce Veiga por, além de seu trabalho impecável, todo o carinho e cuidado e que você dedicou a mim e a minha história. À Lucci e Gabi Silva, por me acompanharem _full time_ e alma nesta verdadeira aventura temporal em que eu várias vezes achei que também tinha ficado parada no tempo como o Byun, mas vocês me fizeram caminhar para conseguir, enfim, terminar essa saga. Essa história é muito mais pra vocês três do que pra mim mesma. Eu amo vocês. ❤
> 
> Yuu, eu xinguei você mentalmente antes de rolar a briga pelos plots porque, das pessoas que conheço, você era a única que eu imaginava se interessando pelo #214 e eu tava crente que ia perdê-lo pra ti. No fim, meu sexto sentido não estava tão errado assim (risos de desespero porque aí a minha responsabilidade se tornou muito maior ao descobrir que o plot era uma doação sua, help!). Muito obrigada por me dar a oportunidade de desenvolver essa história e espero que ela venha a suprir pelo menos um pouco das suas expectativas como leitora e doadora dessa bagaça.
> 
> Lipse, você é 11/10! Muito obrigada à toda equipe que deu a um ficdom não tão merecedor assim a oportunidade de ter um projeto dessa magnitude no AO3! 
> 
> Caro leitor(a), espero de coração que essa história preencha seu coração como ela preencheu o meu. Meu muito obrigada sincero por você ter se interessado em lê-la!
> 
> A trilha sonora dessa aventura você encontra [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5KJ5en82Z8SrmOrl7dxeQ5?si=BurTvlmpQ3iOlYwvxXM1XQ) e, se caso gostar de referências visuais, [aqui](https://pin.it/6QuPjVh) está o board que fiz no Pinterest enquanto desenvolvia esse universo!
> 
> Boa leitura! ❤

**da capo  
** [da'kapo]  
_loc.adv._

  1. do italiano daccapo: de novo, novamente, outra vez, do princípio.
  2. termo musical da língua italiana que significa do início, habitualmente abreviado como D.C..  
É uma diretiva, numa partitura, do compositor ou do editor de que se deve repetir, desde o começo, o trecho executado.



Ah, o amor. Ferida que dói e não se sente, como dizia Camões em um de seus sonetos mais famosos. Quatro letras e um amontado de significados que, em uma fácil explicação, pode ser traduzido como o ato de se querer bem um outro alguém. Uma grande afeição que carrega consigo afetos positivos. Soma e aconchego. Passional e até irracional, efêmero e inconsequente. Atração física ou grande carinho, cuidado e zelo. Admiração, simpatia, benevolência. A emoção mais pura.

Pelos nosso ancestrais inúmeras representações do amor foram traçadas e esse sentimento tão belo encontrou em Afrodite, filha de Zeus e de Dione, um rosto grego para chamar de seu. Foi pintada como Vênus, da mitologia romana direto para uma tela de Sandro Botticelli e bailou com os vikings como Freya, a deusa nórdica na mitologia pagã. Jaci, deusa da lua e guardiã da noite, guardava também os amantes, e para a mãe Oxum é a quem normalmente se voltam, pedindo a ela que abençoe a união tão estimada. Inana também espalhou a palavra do amor para os povos mesopotâmicos, e Ísis mostrou para os egípcios o significado do afeto e da palavra fidelidade ao percorrer o Egito inteiro em busca de seu amado para poder ressuscitá-lo. 

Com o tempo, o amor veio significar um conjunto de sensações como o apreço, a ternura e o respeito. Se demonstra ao queimar no peito, urgente, esquentando os corações e despertando o desejo dos corpos, instigando a vontade de estar mais perto para admirar as pequenas grandes belezas do outro. É do amor pedir aos céus para que um dia o peito se encha do sagrado e do profano ao mesmo tempo, e que aconteça um equilíbrio mágico que inunde nossos poros com a melhor das sensações ao ter os olhos de quem se ama pousando sobre si da mesma forma que gentilmente nossas pupilas se voltam sobre o ser amado. É doação, entrega. É dar o melhor de si para o outro sem saber se vem um troco. É encontro. 

Há quem escolha um amor solitário, mas a grande troca de amar, com certeza, é também ser amado. E isso, meus caros, não é algo assim tão fácil de acontecer. Podemos passar a vida inteira nos relacionando, mas aquela conexão profunda, que tira todo o ar do peito e faz o arrepio percorrer o corpo dos pés a cabeça com um mísero toque, é o bem mais precioso e também mais procurado pelo ser humano. Achar a sua alma gêmea no meio de sete bilhões e meio de habitantes em um planeta com cento e cinquenta milhões de áreas emersas — imagine se contarmos as submersas e seus povos ocultos então —, fica realmente difícil esbarrar na sua outra metade da laranja por uma simples obra do acaso. Ela pode estar na mesa ao lado, voltando cansada do trabalho num vagão de metrô atrás do seu, ou a muitos quilômetros de distância, e ficaria impossível distinguir ou encontrar quais são as combinações perfeitas com todas as inúmeras possibilidades. Isso, claro, se _eu_ não existisse. 

A linha vermelha na lenda japonesa _akai ito_ , une as almas gêmeas por um fio vermelho de comprimento variável, amarrado imperceptivelmente no dedinho. Acho um absurdo essa descaracterização do local que ficam as fitas, já que sabemos que a amarração verdadeira é feita pelos tornozelos, e desconfio muito que a _akai ito_ só se popularizou no mundo como uma lenda japonesa porque sei que a língua do meu local de nascença é um pouco complicada para ser livremente pronunciada por aí. 

_Mas, primeiro, deixem me apresentar para que vocês entendam o meu ponto._

Olá, meu nome é Yue Lao e eu sou o Deus da Lua. Isso mesmo, igual a versão mágica de Yukito em Sakura Card Captors — vocês jovens se situam melhor com referências, não é? Vou tentar facilitar para vocês —, mas minha função neste mundo não é guardar as cartas Clow, não não, embora eu tenha gostado muito das minhas aventuras naquela dimensão colorida vinda do televisor. Eu não vou dizer a minha idade, creio que não preciso vir aqui dar carteirada com números que exemplifiquem minha extensa e assertiva carreira em unir divinamente as almas gêmeas pelo pé nesse mundo, mas apenas para não passar despercebido, deixarei aqui registrado que fui notado pela primeira vez na Dinastia Tang, então pode colocar aí uns bons dois mil anos de muito trabalho na minha existência. 

Eu fico pegando no pé das pessoas — com muito carinho, ok? — e amarrando uma fita vermelha bonita e bem sedosa em seus tornozelos, a fim de ligar aquela alma com a sua correspondente. Então se você esbarrar com sua cara metade e sentir um comichão caprichado no estômago e uma conexão inexplicável arder no peito, saiba que fui eu quem firmou essa combinação perfeita. Eu, ou um dos meus queridos ajudantes.

Zhang Yixing nunca foi um _cupido_ — ou como você deseje chamá-lo, mas chame-o carinhosamente porque o bichinho é sentimental — fácil de assimilar. Não me recordo exatamente quando ele entrou na equipe, mas sei que conquistou o seu lugar depois que cumpriu todo o processo de evolução espiritual que você humano aí da terra também passará — aliás, se quiser deixar registrado seu interesse em ser meu ajudante depois da sua última encarnação, vou deixar minha arroba do Twitter no final dessa história. Me manda uma DM, e quem sabe, seu nome não entra na minha lista, hm? Mas não ache que meus ajudantes são meninos loirinhos que andam por aí de bunda de fora com um arco e flecha na mão, não é com essa aparência angelical retratada em algumas catedrais que eles se apresentam no mundo terreno.

Yixing realizou sua última passagem para o plano astral de forma tranquila, em um dia que se deitou para dormir e não mais acordou, no seu casebre simplório em que vivia com a esposa em um pequeno povoado. E como os evoluídos mantém a aparência de sua última encarnação, já te adianto que ele se manteve um chinês gato para caramba, com seus cabelos compridos presos em um coque — friso aqui a minha recusa em chamar esse penteado de coque samurai com tantos outros guerreiros do mundo tendo-o usado também — mantido como uma reverência aos costumes antigos que permeavam sua derradeira estadia na terra. Por ter andado por vários lugares e ultrapassado gerações acabou incorporado no visual dois dreadlocks na nuca, que serviam para amarrar os cabelos despojadamente e trazer um ar de modernidade para o rosto que se mantém sempre jovem, mesmo com o passar dos anos. 

No início não achei que aquele ser tão calmo seria um dos meus mais exemplares ajudantes. O semblante tranquilo e até um pouco perdido do rapaz escondia uma precisão sem igual em juntar com sucesso as combinações que lhe eram atribuídas, e ele tinha uma satisfação sincera em ser um dos melhores, tendo se candidatado por vontade própria a servir aos meus propósitos e ajudar a desemaranhar as fitas vermelhas que unem as almas gêmeas que escolhi há muitos e muitos anos. Diz ele que desenvolveu esse apreço pela função por ter vivido na pele as maravilhas do verdadeiro amor correspondido e por desejar que isso acontecesse com todos, mas imagino que dentro de si ainda viva um pouco do orgulho humano em saber que era um dos melhores no ramo por várias gerações.

Não sei se é de conhecimento de vocês, meros mortais, mas existe um número máximo de almas que podem habitar simultaneamente o planeta em seu processo evolutivo. Também há um número médio de encarnações a se cumprir antes que sua missão seja estar em outro plano astral, o que faz com que a mesma alma transite mais de uma vez por esta vasta extensão terrestre. Com isso, um par que eu amarrei há algumas centenas de anos pode demorar para efetivamente se encontrar, e com esse tanto de pessoas povoando o planeta nosso trabalho não se limita em apenas atar os respectivos companheiros, mas sim também auxiliá-los a se depararem nesse mundaréu de gente. Seja por questões geográficas, temporais e também de escolhas de vida, a tarefa de encontrar o que muitos gostam de chamar de alma gêmea não é tão fácil e se tornou necessário um empurrãozinho nosso para que algumas dessas conexões realmente se concretizem, pois uns são bem teimosos. Ah, o livre arbítrio... 

Yixing tem sido um dos melhores dos meus por mais de quatrocentos anos, honrando o pequeno livro de capa vermelha que recebeu de mim quando iniciou sua jornada, com os nomes dos pares que fora designado a cuidar escritos em suas páginas. E durante o atravessar dos séculos ele foi desenvolvendo suas técnicas para poder cumprir com sua missão da melhor e mais prazerosa maneira, se renovando na ocupação de juntar os corações solitários que não tinham a mínima noção que estavam conectados. De início atuou ocultamente, invisível aos olhos daqueles que guardava, assistindo de perto o desenrolar da vida de cada uma de suas almas. Desenvolveu muitas facetas para poder se aproximar, sempre se renovando conforme o mundo em que vivemos — grandes poderes, grandes responsabilidades e grandes mudanças, sabem como é —, e no tempo presente, ao se estabelecer na Coreia do Sul, teve a ideia ousada de abrir um pequeno estabelecimento na ilha de Jeju. Te surpreende um cupido ser dono do seu próprio negócio? Me assustei ao ser participado dessa loucura, mas ele é um dos meus mais fiéis ajudantes e eu acabei comprando essa ideia maluca.

Por trás da calça jeans e a camiseta de manga comprida bem ajustada no corpo, apoiado no balcão alto do bar, o homem de cabelo preso no alto da cabeça ocupava sua mente e o bloco de papel disposto a sua frente em contabilizar o que ainda precisava comprar para a noite especial que se aproximava: era sexta-feira treze, e longe das superstições ocidentais de má sorte e gatos pretos, seu humilde mas aconchegante bar planejava um evento especial para o dia dos solteiros, comemorado todo ano exatamente no dia catorze de abril. E o que de melhor há em usar de isca para unir alguns daqueles que se completam do que uma festa num bar cheio de descompromissados, livres e desimpedidos a olhar mais uma vez ao redor à procura de diversão? 

— Você anotou o _chunjang_? — Uma voz preencheu o ambiente silencioso, vindo diretamente da porta da cozinha, aos fundos. 

— Você acha que ia esquecer um ingrediente tão indispensável como esse? — Yixing se virou para trás e alguns fios displicentes escaparam do coque que usava, caindo charmosamente sobre os olhos. — Às vezes acho que duvida da minha capacidade administrativa, Kyungsoo. 

— Jamais, você é o chefe aqui. — O rapaz piscou os olhos expressivos, sorrindo de canto de boca. — Mas cabe a mim te alertar, já que sou eu quem vai cozinhar para esse batalhão de solteiros.

Yixing riu, balançando a cabeça e grifando o item no bloquinho. Do Kyungsoo era seu funcionário, ótimo cozinheiro e uma pessoa boníssima que se juntou a ele na empreitada do bar há uns poucos anos, logo que abrira o estabelecimento. E o mais velho sabia que quando chegasse a hora de deixar Jeju para cuidar de outras combinações — já que além de fazer seu trabalho exemplarmente, depois de um tempo ficava difícil justificar um corpo jovem que não sofria as mesmas intempéries que o de uma pessoa comum — era o rapaz que herdaria o pequeno negócio local. 

O Ko Ko Bop ficava bem no centro de Jeju, e era de tamanho suficiente para receber confortavelmente por volta de setenta pessoas. Em seus dias mais cheios, a lotação chegava a oitenta, mas o dono não gostava muito quando o bar ficava apinhado por dificultar a ele interpretar o emaranhado de fios vermelhos que se espalhavam pelo chão. Eram invisíveis para os humanos mas enchiam os olhos do chinês, atento em desvendar se ali dentro pudesse estar o outro extremo de cada fio. 

Como os serviços de Yixing eram muito eficazes, a fama de que seu bar tinha algo de especial além da cerveja gelada e dos pratos que misturavam a culinária havaiana com a comida local de Kyungsoo logo se espalhou pela internet. Muitos clientes juravam de pés juntos só ter encontrado o amor verdadeiro depois de uma visita ao local. E como um ser dotado de sensibilidade mágica — além de uma lista de reservas lotada há duas semanas, ele sabia bem que algumas de suas combinações poderiam se concretizar naquela noite.

Pegou a lista de compras e já se dirigia para a porta da frente quando ouviu a voz grave de Kyungsoo novamente ecoar da cozinha.

— E a abobrinha! Não esqueça das abobrinhas!

— Pode deixar, chef. — Yixing riu, abrindo a grande porta de vidro e saindo rua afora para cumprir a sua função de um empreendedor não tão jovem assim. 

Dentro de si e com os poderes que lhe cabiam, sentia que essa noite seria uma daquelas que guardavam grandes realizações.

⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


O setor de desembarque do aeroporto de Jeju era grande, mas não o suficiente para justificar todo o alvoroço que Kim Yerim fazia ao gesticular avidamente para que Baekhyun a notasse. Ela era assim, expansiva e totalmente animada, e o período sem vê-la pessoalmente — de quase um ano — não o fizera esquecer das características tão marcantes da amiga. Depois da viagem de quarenta minutos de Seul até a ilha — uma duração curta mas penosa para alguém que não gostava muito de altura e nem de entrar em aviões — toda essa alegria era mais do que bem-vinda para recepcioná-lo.

— Ai meu Deus, como seu cabelo tá enorme, tá quase cobrindo todo o olho! — Yerim o abraçou forte, sem se importar com as cerimônias. — Você tá com fome? Quer parar em algum lugar antes de irmos?

— Eu tô bem, Yeri, fica tranquila! — Baekhyun arrumou os óculos redondos no rosto, que acabaram escorregando um pouco do nariz ao abraçá-la. — Até que é bem rápido vir pra cá, e o aeroporto daqui é muito bonito.

— Ótimo você dizer isso, assim posso te cobrar de vir mais vezes! — Yerim o cutucou com o cotovelo, soltando uma risadinha. — Deixei o Hae-in em casa fazendo o jantar, espero que ele não queime nada. 

— Que absurdo, sei o quanto ele cozinha bem! — Baekhyun se pôs a andar ao lado da amiga arrastando a grande mala com rodinhas que trouxera consigo. 

— Eu sei, não posso falar nada porque é ele quem cozinha quase sempre — ela se rendeu, entre risos. — Mas vou expulsá-lo da função num desses dias em que estiver aqui pra fazer o macarrão delicioso que aprendi! 

— Ih, já vi que vai ser o dia que vou bancar o delivery… — ele brincou, e recebeu uma olhada torta de Yerim.

— Você tá muito engraçadinho pro meu gosto — ela disse, torcendo o nariz em desacordo, mas rindo logo em seguida.

O aeroporto de Jeju, o segundo maior da Coreia do Sul, era bonito e muito bem iluminado, com a luz artificial do interior mesclando com o sol que perdurava do lado de fora. O avião de Baekhyun pousou na pista pontualmente às cinco e meia da tarde, e em menos de vinte minutos, entre pegar sua mala e atravessar o saguão de desembarque, os dois amigos já haviam alcançado a porta automática de acesso, parando na faixa de pedestre para esperar o sinal fechar e poder assim continuar o trajeto até o estacionamento.

— Cê vai ter que me ajudar a achar o carro Bê, acho que deixei no setor C.

— Só você mesmo, Yeri, eu mereço. — Baekhyun reclamou, simplesmente para encher a amiga.

— Olha que vou te deixar nesse aeroporto, hein?

— Pode ir, o Hae-in já me passou o endereço de vocês. — Ele levantou a sobrancelha como se a desafiasse — Aposto que chego primeiro, já que você vai passar horas procurando seu carro.

Os dois riram, e Yerim o puxou pelo cotovelo para enlaçar-lhe o braço.

— Eu tô tão feliz que você veio! — Ela andava alegre, praticamente saltitando ao lado dele.

— Você sabe que eu não perderia seu casamento por nada, não é? — Baekhyun disse, e ela balançou a cabeça, concordando com um grande sorriso.

  
  


O caminho até a casa de Yerim não era longo, mas deu a oportunidade de Baekhyun acompanhar o início do pôr do sol pela janela do carro, sentado no banco do carona e com a motorista a cantarolar alguma música divertida da moda que tocava no rádio. Eles estacionaram em frente ao destino final antes do anoitecer, e assim que foram recepcionados por Hae-in — o namorado de longa data e futuro esposo de Yerim — ela se pôs a mostrar tudo para o convidado. Era um imóvel de bom tamanho, localizada em uma rua não muito movimentada no centro de Jeju e escolhido a dedo pelos dois quando decidiram finalmente juntar as escovas de dentes e viver a vida juntos. 

Baekhyun conhecia Yerim desde o ensino primário, e viraram amigos quase que instantaneamente, quando a distribuição do mapa de classe fez com que a menina sentasse na carteira ao lado logo na primeira aula daquele ciclo. Dizem que os comunicativos normalmente se juntam, e há quem jurasse que os dois formavam um belo casal por sempre andarem grudados, mas a garota sabia bem dos segredos do melhor amigo: acompanhou todo o desenrolar difícil do descobrimento da sexualidade do rapaz, e serviu de ombro todas as vezes que as coisas ficaram difíceis de se enfrentar. Ela até ficava aliviada quando insinuavam que eles eram mais do que amigos, era melhor do que lidar com todo o stress de confrontar os alunos preconceituosos com quem infelizmente tinham que conviver.

Seguiram juntos pelo ensino médio e foram para a mesma faculdade, ela no ramo da publicidade e ele para o curso de audiovisual. Foi nessa época que Yerim conheceu Hae-in, o aluno do curso de Tecnologia da Informação de olhar sereno e sorriso aberto, e logo engataram um relacionamento. Baekhyun se sentia muito realizado de estar finalmente casando os dois pombinhos e muito grato por sempre ter sido parte integrante da vida do casal, e a recepção calorosa que recebeu do noivo, assim que o encontrou na cozinha, não deixou dúvidas que nada disso havia mudado desde então.

— Que bom te ver, cara! — Hae-in o abraçou forte, dando um tapinha nas costas de Baekhyun. — Só eu casando pra ter a honra de te ter nessa ilha, hein?

— Ai, não fala isso que eu fico mais culpado do que já estou — Baekhyun disse, retribuindo o abraço. Não mentiu sobre a culpa, pois sabia que já deveria ter vindo visitá-los há tempos.

— O que importa é que você veio! — Hae-in falou, assim que se separaram e ele pôde dar uma boa olhada no convidado. — Fica à vontade que a partir de agora a casa também é sua!

— Vem que eu vou te mostrar onde você vai dormir, a gente é chique e tem até um quarto de hóspedes pro meu _best_! — Yerim puxou Baekhyun pela mão para levá-lo ao aposento. 

Com uma olhada rápida no ambiente, ele já percebera o quanto aquela casa era um fiel espelho dos dois proprietários: estampava o ar moderno e prático de Hae-in, com algumas paredes de cores fortes e divertidas, o sofá retilíneo preto e os bons equipamentos eletrônicos de entretenimento que mesclavam o jovem nerd e tecnológico com a delicadeza e a alegria de Yerim, nas almofadas fofas com estampas coloridas, os móveis com pés palito e as plantas espalhadas pela casa. Baekhyun seguiu a amiga pelo corredor, que tinha em suas paredes alguns dos registros fotográficos dos quatro anos de união até adentrarem a segunda porta à direita.

— Ah, Yerim! — Ele soltou uma interjeição animada assim que se desvencilhou da mala e se jogou na cama, sem nenhuma formalidade. — Não acredito que você trouxe esse cobertor da casa dos seus pais!

— Sabia que você ia lembrar dele! — Ela exclamou alegre, sentando-se na beirada da cama. — Meu xodó veio comigo e só você vai ter a honra de usá-lo para dormir. 

— Caramba, que saudade… — Baekhyun alisava os desenhos dos mini Rilakkumas espalhados pela coberta. — Quanto tempo faz que não vejo isso? Uns sete anos? 

— Se bobear, quase dez. — Ela riu ao ver a careta que o amigo fazia.

— Credo Yeri, como a gente tá velho. — Ele se contorceu na cama, virando de barriga para cima.

— Velho não! — Ela lhe deu um soquinho sem muita força na coxa, mas o suficiente para ele fazer um drama. — Estamos crescidos, no máximo! Nem fizemos vinte e cinco ainda!

— Falta um ano só! — Baekhyun massageava a própria perna em uma clara encenação de dor. — Sua casa é linda, Yeri, eu tô muito feliz por você! 

Ela sorriu largo, demonstrando toda a felicidade que tinha: pelo momento que vivia como também por ver o amigo de tantos anos sentado na sua cama, no quarto de hóspedes que também usava como escritório ocasionalmente em dias de home office. Já se preparava para continuar a conversa, mas se conteve ao ouvir a porta se abrir.

— O que vocês estão cochichando aí sem mim? — Hae-in projetou o corpo para dentro do cômodo. — Vamos, o arroz ficou pronto e tenho certeza que você tá morrendo de saudade do meu _bibimbap_. — Ele falou travesso, dando uma piscadinha em direção a Baekhyun.

— Eu sabia que ia valer a pena entrar naquele avião! — O Byun saltou rapidamente da cama e seu movimento exagerado foi acompanhado pelo riso dos anfitriões.

— E como estão as coisas em Seul? Seus pais tão bem? — Hae-in desatou a falar, assim que passou o braço sobre os ombros do hóspede e andaram lado a lado pelo corredor. — E Mongryong? Faz tempo que não nos vemos, pode começar a me contar tudo!

⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


O toque estridente que Baekhyun usava como despertador tocou alto na cômoda pequena, ao lado da cama que ele dormia. Alcançou o aparelho com a destra e conferiu as horas no visor recém iluminado que mostrava exatas oito horas da manhã. Ao lado dos números, a previsão do tempo já marcava vinte e três graus e a localização do GPS era Jeju, como já esperava ser.

Sentou-se na cama e deu uma bela espreguiçada. Um bocejo gostoso tomou conta dos lábios junto com um sorriso preguiçoso, dado ao constatar que suas férias estavam começando da melhor maneira possível, ao olhar em volta e reconhecer o quarto em que dormira e se deparar com Yerim encostada no batente de madeira da porta recém-aberta.

— Bom dia dorminhoco!

— Bom dia… — Baekhyun deu mais um bocejo longo, se atirando de costas no colchão logo em seguida.

— Sabia que ia ter que te tirar da cama... — Ela entrou no quarto, encontrando com as mãos o pé do rapaz em meio às cobertas e puxando-o forte pra fora daquele amontoado de tecidos. — Vamos que nosso dia é cheio hoje!

— Yerim, tenha piedade… — Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e fechou os olhos, cobrindo o rosto com a coberta.

— Eu ainda quero te levar pra andar na cidade, vai!

Os dois riram e Baekhyun sentou novamente, afastando a coberta do Rilakkuma de si e colocando os pés no chão.

— Acho que não tenho uma noite de sono tão boa desde que… nem sei dizer. — Ele esfregou os olhos, pegando o óculos de grau de cima da cômoda e finalmente levantando. — Vai que eu vou lavar a cara e encontro você na cozinha.

A saudade que sentia desses pequenos momentos com a amiga era incalculável, e ele ficou pensando como foi difícil ficar sem tudo isso desde que ela havia se mudado para Jeju. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Yerim e ela o conduziu para fora do quarto, indo na frente — animadíssima com a programação do dia — e ele atrás, ainda parecendo um zumbi. Mas nada que uma passada rápida no banheiro e uma boa água no rosto não o fizesse ficar pronto para apreciar a refeição que o esperava.

— Hae-in faz tudo isso pra você comer todos os dias? — Baekhyun perguntou assim que se se sentou à mesa. O noivo já havia saído para o trabalho e deixou uma quantidade louvável de comida gostosa pronta para os dois: além do arroz quentinho, havia também porções de _kimchi_ , _danmuji_ , um omelete bonito e caprichosamente enrolado, berinjela com gergelim, mini panquecas de batata e um caldo quente que inundava o ambiente com o cheiro gostoso de carne com alho e pasta de soja.

— Olha… — Yerim fez cara de pensativa, escolhendo bem as palavras. — Eu não queria te deixar convencido, mas normalmente eu como só um lanchinho rápido mesmo. — Ela torceu o nariz, já observando o amigo abrir um sorriso enorme. — Pode parar de fazer essa cara!

— Quer dizer que minha amiga linda fez tudo isso pra mim? — Ele colocou a mão no peito, simulando um ataque cardíaco. — Vamos com calma Yeri, assim eu fico muito emocionado.

— Larga mão de ser besta! — Ela respondeu com uma careta. — A gente tem que comer bem, não sabemos quanto vai demorar lá na prova das roupas.

— Isso é verdade. — Baekhyun concordou, levando a colher com o caldo quente à boca. — Hmmmm, isso tá muito bom!

— Acho que acertei em cheio no noivo, não é? — Ela revelou, assim que mordeu a omelete. — Eu não sei como Hae-in ainda não abriu um restaurante, ele cozinha mó bem… — Se serviu da berinjela enquanto terminava de mastigar. — Apesar que ele faz tudo bem, né? — Suspirou, a mente indo para longe dali.

— Olha que noiva babona! — Baekhyun soltou, sem tirar os olhos dela. — Não posso dizer que ele não é um partidão, mas só vou concordar porque ele merece, não quero inflar seu ego de noiva sortuda.

Yerim buscou um pouco de _danmuji_ na tigela à sua frente enquanto tentava camuflar o sorriso orgulhoso que insistia em brotar nos lábios.

— Combinei de encontrar as meninas no ateliê às nove e meia. — Deu uma pequena mordida no nabo em conserva que segurava com o _jeotgarak_. — A Seulgi e a Joohyun mandaram mensagem ontem de noite avisando que deu tudo certo com o hotel que elas estão.

Baekhyun fez um bico para tomar o caldo que pegou com a colher, mas parou assim que encostou o metal na boca .

— Porque elas não ficaram aqui também? — Ele disse, antes de beber o líquido.

— E a gente ia ficar segurando vela, Bê? — Yerim riu. — E do jeito que aquelas ali são doidas, mal colocaram os pés na cidade e já saíram pra passear — ela abandonou a colher na mesa e aproximou a tigela da sopa aos lábios, segurando-a com as duas mãos. — Espero que não se atrasem hoje.

— Duvido. — Ele pegou uma panqueca com o _jeotgarak_ e deu uma mordida. — O que a Seulgi tem de doida ela tem de responsável. Somos só nós quatro?

— Tem também a Sooyoung e a Wendy, mas a Wendy tá morando por aqui faz um tempo e a Sooyoung tá na casa dela. — Yerim voltou a tigela à mesa e buscou um guardanapo. — Aliás, ela acabou de separar daquele _boy_ horrível e mudar para um apartamento belíssimo e nos intimou a ir hoje num bar aqui perto — falou devagar, observando a reação do amigo. — Quer comemorar a noite dos solteiros, sabe? Acho que vai ser bom pra você também.

— Lá vem você de novo com esse papo Yerim… — Baekhyun largou o _jeotgarak_ ao lado da tigela de arroz e cruzou os braços.

— Amigo, mas você precisa conhecer gente nova, vai ficar pra sempre preso nessa história com… — ela se conteve, assim que o viu estreitar os olhos. — Com Você-Sabe-Quem, eu sei que ainda não damos nomes aos bois.

— Nem nunca daremos, já que o único gado que sobrou por aqui fui eu. — Baekhyun torceu o nariz. — Você sabe que é complicado…

— A vida é bela, a gente que complica ela... — Yerim fez um bico enorme, segurando a colher com as duas mãos de uma forma bem infantil. — Promete que vamos?

Baekhyun respirou fundo, olhando para o lado como se pudesse fugir da situação, mas foi em vão. Os olhos grandes da menina o intimaram a dar uma resposta rápida que não era a que ele mais gostaria de ofertar a ela.

— Tá... Eu vou pensar. — Por fim respondeu, pegando novamente a colher e enfiando uma porção considerável de arroz na boca.

⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
Baekhyun não achou que ficaria tão emotivo ao ver sua amiga Yerim envolta em uma quantidade considerável de renda, mas teve que disfarçar os olhos marejados ao vê-la sair da sala de troca e caminhar até o meio do espaço em que ele e as quatro madrinhas a esperavam. Os gritinhos histéricos, acompanhados de interjeições manhosas, ecoaram no ambiente claro e calmo do ateliê das irmãs Jung, famosas por assinarem dezenas de lindos trajes feitos exclusivamente para as mais diversas ocasiões importantes. Yerim não queria que seu vestido de noiva fosse clichê e cheio de frufrus como normalmente se encontrava nas lojas tradicionais do ramo, e optou em escolher as estilistas para assinarem a sua peça e também as de suas madrinhas e padrinho de casamento.

A noiva rodopiava lentamente frente aos cinco rostos emocionados que admiravam o quão bonita sua silhueta ficou, alongada pelo vestido branco de estilo boêmio e suas mangas esvoaçantes de sinos. O decote generoso realçava o colo bonito, e as aplicações delicadas de uma renda floral elegante se estendiam sobre o vestido e moldavam o corpo jovem e feliz a se olhar no espelho. Yerim alisou o corpete até alcançar a saia fluida, que descia justa e se ampliava a partir do meio das coxas, mexendo-a com as mãos e fazendo a cauda média se arrastar sobre o carpete do estúdio juntamente com sua emoção crescente, esperando que alguém finalmente falasse algo concreto. 

— E ai? — Ela perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas, os olhos expressando todos os seus questionamentos ao se voltarem para os cinco amigos.

— Você tá linda, Yerim… Nossa… — Sooyoung falou, claramente desconcertada com o visual da amiga. 

— É simplesmente perfeito — Joohyun acrescentou, fazendo um sinal para que a amiga se aproximasse. — Olha essa renda… belíssima!

— Eu tô extasiada… — Seulgi tocou delicadamente no tecido da saia e Wendy a acompanhou. — Uau, olha essa textura…

Mais alguns gritinhos foram dados pelas quatro madrinhas empolgadas, que disparavam elogios sinceros à noiva. Yerim voltou para a frente do espelho enquanto as duas estilistas a vestiam com uma tiara de flores miúdas e um véu delicado, que caía sobre as costas e dava o toque final ao traje tão especial.

— Bê… — ela chamou o amigo, sem desviar os olhos do espelho. O silêncio se fez presente na sala por alguns instantes, até Seulgi se manifestar ruidosamente.

— Ei! Tem um olho na sua lágrima! — Ela apontou para o rapaz, um pouco surpresa. 

— Ai que bonitinho, ele tá emocionado! — Joohyun puxou a caixa de lenços, que ficava ao lado do sofá que os cinco ocupavam, e estendeu para o Byun.

— Para… — ele reclamou em meio a sorrisos, arrumando o óculos com o indicador e levantando o olhar na tentativa de conter o choro.

Yerim fez um bico e franziu a testa, tocada com a reação do amigo.

— Para Bê, poxa…

— O que eu vou fazer se você ficou muito mais linda do que eu imaginava? Pelo menos uma vez na vida, né? — Ele mostrou a língua para ela, tentando aliviar toda a emoção dos dois com uma piadinha. 

— Mas é um besta mesmo… — ela riu um riso que não escondeu a voz embargada, dando mais um rodopio para avaliar o resultado final da sua produção. 

A prova dos trajes das madrinhas foi regada por mais gritinhos histéricos e interjeições manhosas, com as quatro amigas trocando elogios sinceros ao experimentar os modelos que Yerim escolhera a dedo para cada uma delas. As peças, todas diferentes entre si e de um azul acinzentado médio, respeitavam os gostos pessoais de suas donas, e Seulgi sorria ao passear pelo ambiente com o modelito composto de um vestido midi de alças finas sobreposto por uma camisa longa de organza transparente e de mangas compridas, arrematado com um laço amarrado na frente que acinturava a vestimenta e dava um ar despojado e fofo para a madrinha. Ele combinava muito bem com o vestido da namorada, de mangas franzidas e decote em V tanto na frente como nas costas, delicado e elegante como Joohyun sempre fora. As duas enlaçaram os braços e desfilaram pela sala lado a lado, exibindo-se até chegar ao espelho para uma olhada completa no visual.

— A gente tá um arraso, hein amor? — Seulgi foi a primeira a verbalizar sua opinião e ganhou um sorriso enorme da companheira, que apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro enquanto admirava as duas pelo reflexo à frente. 

Wendy ficou estonteante no longo sem mangas, romântico e simples. Um laço mais fino segurava a gola franzida no pescoço, e o maior delineava a cintura, amarrado nas costas e acompanhando o comprimento do vestido quase em sua totalidade. Ela graciosamente se colocou ao lado do casal de amigas para averiguar sua produção e o quanto elas ficavam bem juntas, e o quarteto se unificou com a chegada de Sooyoung, igualmente belíssima no longo de alças finas e decote em V, que possuía uma pequena manga caída sobre os braços a dar um ar de princesa para a mais nova delas. Elas riam e cochichavam sobre as roupas uma das outras, exaltando as qualidades e as belezas vistas pelo espelho.

— Queria entender como a Yerim conseguiu escolher tão bem! — Sooyoung revelou enquanto arrumava o laço que Wendy sustentava no meio nas costas. — Ela conhece a gente bem demais, eu fico impressionada!

— A cor, o modelo, tudo tá tão perfeito! — Wendy disse, levantando o queixo e mexendo na gola do próprio vestido. — Ah, Yerim, você é demais!

A amiga sorriu largo, observando tudo ao lado das donas do ateliê com os olhos brilhantes de ver a felicidade das madrinhas. E o sorriso só ampliou quando Baekhyun apareceu na sala com a roupa que ela havia escolhido a dedo para ele. No mesmo azul dos vestidos, ele trajava uma bata de tecido confortável com uma estampa floral quase imperceptível na região do tórax, perto dos três botões que fechavam a peça, mas que ele deixou desabotoados, mostrando um pouco do peito alvo. Dobrou as mangas até o meio do braço igualmente como fez na barra da calça de linho leve, um pouco mais escura que a camisa. As peças combinavam tão bem entre si e com o padrinho que foi inevitável para as meninas não conterem o coro de aprovação.

— Uau, vem aqui, Baek! — Seulgi o puxou pela mão para conduzi-lo até o meio delas. — Mas a gente tá um arraso mesmo, olha só, tô abismada!

— Esse vai ser o casamento mais bonito do mundo, pode apostar! — Joohyun disse, segurando o braço livre do rapaz ao se virar novamente para o espelho. 

Os cinco se admiravam confiantes e a felicidade da noiva só não era maior que o orgulho das estilistas, e as irmãs Jung externaram a animação com um _high five_ alto que acabou fazendo com com que todos os presentes caíssem na risada.

  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


A praia de Hamdeok não era muito distante do centro, e a viagem até lá durou menos de uma hora. Baekhyun foi no carro de Yerim junto com Sooyoung, e Wendy foi acompanhada por Seulgi e Joohyun que prontamente se dispuseram a ir no veículo da amiga para lhe fazer companhia na estrada. A brisa do mar era um refresco que Byun ansiava desde que colocou os pés no aeroporto da cidade, e sentir o vento fresco alcançar seu rosto despertou uma sensação de calmaria que ele não estava muito acostumado de experimentar. 

Os dias corridos vividos em Seul deixavam pouco tempo livre para que o rapaz desfrutasse da sua juventude. Sempre correndo, com mil trabalhos no seu encalço e cumprindo prazos que nem todos os seres humanos possuíam a mesma capacidade de cumprir com qualidade, ele acabava não tendo uma brecha para espairecer a cabeça, enfurnado na produção de vídeos desde o último ano de faculdade. Não podia reclamar de sua vida profissional: a produtora que abrira estava se saindo cada vez melhor, e mesmo que fosse dono de uma empresa de um homem só ainda se bastava em sua função. Mas agora, com o cheiro da água salgada entrando pelas suas narinas, ele pôde perceber o quanto desacelerar poderia ser tão bom.

— Eu pensei em fazer a cerimônia aqui no deck e depois servir o almoço lá dentro. — Yerim ponderava com as meninas enquanto o grupo caminhava pelo grande espaço ao ar livre do restaurante Oásis, situado em uma das pontas da praia. — Eu ainda tô na dúvida se faço aqui ou na areia, preciso entrar em um acordo com a cerimonialista. 

— Em qualquer uma das opções você tem essa vista linda — Baekhyun falou, sem tirar os olhos do mar. — É realmente muito bonito aqui.

Yerim sorriu e concordou com um menear de cabeça.

— E previsão do tempo? — Joohyun perguntou, cobrindo os olhos com a destra para se proteger do sol. — Se o dia estiver tão bonito quanto hoje vai ser um arraso!

— Até agora a previsão é mais do que favorável — a noiva revelou, e todas as meninas soltaram gritinhos animados.

A tarde passou rápido, e a degustação do cardápio do casamento, última feita para o acerto de pequenos detalhes, ocorreu dentro dos conformes. Yerim ainda precisava conversar com Kim Minji, a cerimonialista que chegara ao final do almoço, e o grupo resolveu caminhar na orla para esperar a amiga resolver os assuntos técnicos que precisava. Seulgi caminhava na frente, segurando os sapatos entre os dedos e com um olhar divertido, trocando confidências com uma Joohyun animada a arrastar seus pés na areia. Baekhyun seguia o casal, um pouco distraído a admirar a paisagem, e só notou estar acompanhado quando sentiu cada um dos braços serem puxados e envoltos levemente.

— E como vai o senhorito? — Wendy perguntou, circundado o braço dele com o seu. — Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

— Nem me fala, depois da faculdade você deu uma sumida, acho que se te vi três vezes foi muito. — Sooyoung falou, agarrada no outro braço do rapaz.

Baekhyun respirou fundo. Fazia mesmo um tempo considerável que não via ninguém. Sempre atolado com trabalhos intermináveis ou dando importância a alguém que não merecia a sua atenção, acabou não vendo o tempo passar. E pelo que ele notou, passou realmente depressa.

— Faz tanto tempo assim? — Ele indagou, um pouco surpreso. — Acho que estou trabalhando demais.

— Vamos tirar o atraso hoje, então! — Wendy propôs, animada. — A Yerim falou da festa dos solteiros, né? Sei que falou!

Baekhyun riu, sabendo muito bem o que a garota tramava.

— Ai… festa? — Ele reclamou, arrumando o óculos com o indicador.

— Vamos! — Ela continuou. — Não é nada muito luxuoso, esse bar é bem tranquilo e tem uns petiscos maravilhosos!

— Ouvi dizer que tem alguns pratos havaianos, com o calor que começou a fazer tenho certeza que vai ser ótimo! — Sooyoung falou, tentando ajudar Wendy a convencê-lo. 

— Sim, e a música de lá é ótima também. — Wendy completou, arrumando os cabelos com a mão livre. — Vamos Baek, estamos os três aqui solteiros, precisamos nos divertir!

Ele ponderou um pouco consigo mesmo, mas acabou não respondendo. A conversa foi interrompida por Seulgi e Joohyun, que caminhavam de volta na direção dos três, acenando para que eles esperassem onde estavam. 

— Yerim mandou uma mensagem, disse que já acabou com a cerimonialista. — Joohyun comunicou, com o celular em uma das mãos. — Tá na hora de voltarmos.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


— Pode entrar!

Yerim se maquiava no quarto do casal quando Baekhyun deu duas batidas e empurrou a porta vagarosamente pedindo permissão para entrar no recinto. Ela passava o rímel com atenção, olhando para o espelho fixo na parede ao lado da cama, fazendo um biquinho característico que o amigo sempre zoava nos muitos momentos do período universitário em que ia até o dormitório da amiga para esperá-la se arrumar antes de saírem. Dessa vez ele entrou em silêncio e não fez nenhum gracejo, o que causou um pouco de estranheza na garota que, desconfiada, se pôs a investigá-lo de canto de olho.

— Ih, o que foi? — Ela o questionou, vendo-o sentar com cuidado na beirada da grande cama. — Qual é a desculpa que você inventou pra não sair com a gente?

— Não é desculpa Yeri, de verdade. — Baekhyun falou desanimado.

— Desembucha. — Ela torceu o lábio, mas sabia pelo semblante dele que o amigo estava sendo honesto.

— Um dos youtubers que eu edito acabou de me ligar com um trabalho — ele começou a explicar. — Não entendi muito bem qual é a pauta mas me pediram uma edição urgente, mas é coisa rápida, se eu começar já juro que consigo te encontrar mais tarde no bar. 

Yerim fechou o tubo de rímel e olhou para o amigo.

— De verdade? — Perguntou.

— De verdade. — Ele afirmou. 

— E o computador?

— Tá na mala, né? Eu sempre tô com ele por precaução. — Baekhyun respondeu encabulado. Era férias, mas ele não conseguia se desconectar por nada.

— Tá, eu vou te mandar o endereço do bar pelo kakaotalk e a gente se encontra lá. — Ela assoprou o pincel que acabara de passar no iluminador e o levou ao rosto. — Mas é para você ir _mesmo_ , ok? Hae-in foi encontrar os padrinhos dele, mas disse que depois vai passar por lá também. Ainda não é a minha despedida de solteira mas sua presença hoje é imprescindível, sim? 

— Combinado, futura senhora Jung. — Byun brincou, para aliviar a tensão que ele próprio sentia.

Ele retornou ao seu quarto e tratou de tirar o notebook da mala para fazer aquela demanda que ele não sabia se era tão urgente assim, mas já se acostumara a colocar o trabalho em primeiro lugar em todos os momentos da vida. Ocupou a escrivaninha da amiga e acessou o dropbox com o vídeo cru, que o youtuber em questão já havia mandado, e focou em ser assertivo e terminar logo o pedido. Não queria decepcionar as pessoas que gostava, e ele tinha absoluta certeza que podia lidar com esse tipo de contratempo de uma forma rápida e eficaz.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


A vida é assim: quanto mais achamos que podemos controlá-la, mais ela sai dos trilhos. Baekhyun desconfiava que tudo o que vivia naquele momento era apenas um castigo por sempre achar ser capaz de lidar com os imprevistos, e principalmente por saber que tudo o que deveria estar fazendo na sua viagem era _não estar trabalhando_. Teve certeza quando o notebook, caro e potente o suficiente para aguentar a renderização de qualquer vídeo em alta qualidade, reiniciou sozinho novamente, mas nessa segunda vez o programa de edição conseguiu recuperar o projeto e ele finalmente pôde exportar a tão esperada versão final do bendito vídeo de última hora que lhe foi requisitado.

Ouviu o telefone vibrar na mesa em que trabalhava, emprestada da anfitriã e que serviu como uma luva para contornar o imprevisto. Yerim acabara de mandar uma mensagem e Baekhyun se jogou na cama para poder esticar as costas e respondê-la com calma, enquanto tentava tirar as meias com um esfregar desajeitado de calcanhares.

  
  


**Yerim**

Cadê você??? 

Daqui a pouco dá 10 horas, aqui não é como em Seul que tudo fica aberto até de madrugada!  
**✈ 21:17 **

**Baekhyun**

Só vou tomar um banho e tô saindo

Deu tanto problema aqui que eu nem acredito, mas resolvi!  
** ✈ 21:18 **

**Yerim**

Acho bom

Estamos numa das mesas da esquerda

Vem logo, cabeção   
**✈ 21:20 **

Yerim colocou o celular em cima da mesa assim que enviou as mensagens, e abriu um sorriso ao ver as meninas levantando seus drinques para um brinde animado. Celebrar o reencontro das amigas, ainda mais sendo em uma data tão especial para si era algo que realmente merecia ser brindado, e a garota logo se apossou de seu copo para erguê-lo no ar, tilintando junto aos outros, ouvindo atenta os votos que Wendy expressava em voz alta.

— A nós! — Ela desejou, dando uma piscadinha para as amigas e abrindo um grande sorriso. — Que possamos ser sempre felizes.

— E estarmos sempre juntas! — Sooyoung completou, e todas riram em uníssono.

O bar escolhido estava cheio, mas mesmo com uma quantidade considerável de pessoas o local não falhava em tornar a noite íntima e aconchegante para o grupo. A atmosfera remetia ao conforto da costa e a brisa do mar, com o mobiliário quase em sua totalidade de madeira rústica e muitas lanternas redondas de papel, de diversas cores, espalhadas pelo teto de pé direito alto. As luminárias de origem oriental, pendentes sobre as cabeças dos clientes, faziam um contraste interessante ao clima mais praiano que o local emanava, e a culinária que misturava o tradicional coreano com o frescor havaiano era tão interessante quanto o nome do estabelecimento que Seulgi repetiu pausadamente, assim que passou os dedos por cima do logo impresso no guardanapo que pegara do dispenser.

— Ko Ko Bop… — ela disse, em um tom de voz suficientemente audível para que todos ouvissem e causasse em Joohyun um sorrisinho. — E Baekhyun, Yerim? 

— Disse que já vem, mas tô começando a duvidar desse menino... — Ela fez um bico enorme e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, levando a bochecha a repousar sobre a mão levantada.

— Boa noite, senhoritas. — Um funcionário apareceu na mesa, saudando as ocupantes. — Vejo que vocês já pediram as bebidas, querem algo para comer? Temos alguns pratos especiais para a noite dos solteiros além do tradicional _jajangmyeon_.

— Acho que é melhor pedirmos, meninas. — Yerim informou, puxando o cardápio que estava na mesa. — Você nos dá só mais uns minutinhos para escolher?

— Claro. — Ele sorriu em acordo, ao mesmo tempo que estendia cinco papéis retangulares vermelhos, destinados a cada uma das clientes. — Hoje também temos uma ação especial onde cada uma de vocês pode fazer um pedido que será colocado naquele jarro ali — ele apontou para um jarro bonito de porcelana chinesa que ficava na estante atrás do balcão e dividia a prateleira com a pequena estátua de um Buda gordinho e sorridente. — O jarro não é casamenteiro, então não funciona pedir o que passou de volta ou alguém específico, mas já ouvi falar que os deuses gostam de dar uma forcinha para aqueles sem muito rumo na vida amorosa.

Cada uma das meninas pegou uma folha e se entreolharam, curiosas. Yerim olhou para o papel e se voltou para o rapaz, pensativa.

— Eu só posso fazer um pedido para mim mesma? — Ela perguntou.

— Você quer doar o seu pedido? — Ele replicou, interessado. Não era comum encontrar clientes que escolhessem doar seus pedidos de forma tão sincera. 

— Eu me caso semana que vem, creio que estou bem encaminhada nesse quesito. — Continuou, visivelmente derretida em falar do próprio casamento. — E conheço alguém que precisa de um belo empurrão quando o assunto é amor. — Ela riu, e todas as meninas caíram na gargalhada.

— E vocês são as madrinhas, não é? — Ele perguntou e elas riram novamente, afirmando com meneares de cabeça. — Então capriche no pedido, tenho certeza que você terá um belo casamento e que essa pessoa vai ser ajudada. Eu volto para pegar os pedidos daqui alguns minutos e aproveito para levar os desejos também, ok?

As meninas concordaram e o rapaz saiu, indo atender a mesa ao lado.

— Uau, que cara gato! — Sooyoung soltou, sem muita cerimônia. — Aquele coque, os dreads.... Acho que tô apaixonada.

— Sai pra lá que eu cheguei primeiro. — Wendy reclamou, mexendo o drinque que tomava com o canudo. — Eu já tinha visto ele por aqui algumas vezes, mas nunca o vi atender diretamente as mesas. Acho que é o dono do bar.

— É melhor escolhermos logo o que vamos comer porque logo mais ele tá de volta e a gente não decidiu nem a comida, nem o desejo. — Joohyun ponderou, tirando uma caneta pequena que sempre levava na bolsa.

— Posso saber o que a senhorita vai pedir, Joohyun? — Seulgi perguntou, fingindo ciúmes, mas claramente interessada no que a namorada ia escrever.

— Pra que eu seja feliz com o amor da minha vida — ela falou dengosa e logo começou um burburinho meloso que foi interrompido com um gesto da garota. — Será que é você, dona Seulgi? Vou pedir pros deuses me enviarem um sinal. 

A garota riu ao ver o rosto da namorada se contorcer em uma careta que discordava do pensamento de que as duas poderiam não ser feitas uma para outra. Joohyun soltou a caneta e buscou a mão da namorada, depositando ali um beijo carinhoso e sorrindo em resposta. Era óbvio, até para quem via de fora, o quanto aquela relação era especial, e elas não precisavam verbalizar o quanto sabiam disso. Trocaram mais alguns olhares significativos e logo voltaram a papear com as outras meninas sobre assuntos variados enquanto olhavam o cardápio, o estômago roncando e a curiosidade iminente em experimentar uma porção de frango frito com molho de abacaxi e um haupia — uma espécie de pudim de coco havaiano que parecia ser delicioso. 

Yerim sorria ao ouvi-las conversando, concentrada em escrever algumas palavras no papel vermelho que lhe fora dado. Ela sabia muito bem quem precisava de uma mãozinha dos deuses, assim como sabia que se dependesse inteiramente da pessoa em questão, nem um pedido ou mudança seria feita.

E alguma coisa _precisava_ acontecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS¹: Jung Hae-in é um ator fofíssimo de dorama e aqui eu o escalei para ser o par de Yerim! Você pode ler a história imaginando o noivo como um personagem original se ainda não o conhecer, mas eu recomendo dar uma olhadinha porque além de bom ator ele é um gato e Haerim ficou lindo na minha cabeça rs! Vale a pena, juro! ❤
> 
> PS²: Caso você tenha baixado o arquivo epub para ler no celular (no Moon Reader e afins) o layout das mensagens/redes sociais pode não ficar 100% como ficou aqui no ao3, mas espero q não atrapalhe sua leitura!  
> Caso você tenha optado pelo mobi para ler no Kindle, só vai que acho que ficou sucesso rs! 
> 
> Creio que agora só nos encontraremos lá no último capítulo! Espero do fundo do coração que você se divirta com essa história. 
> 
> Até logo! ❤️


	2. Parte II

O toque estridente que Baekhyun usava como despertador tocou alto na cômoda pequena e ele alcançou o aparelho com a destra, puxando para perto de si. Conferiu as horas do visor recém iluminado, que acendeu em resposta ao deslizar da digital no sensor e viu que mostrava exatas oito horas da manhã. Ao lado dos números, a previsão do tempo já marcava vinte e três graus e a localização do GPS era Jeju, como já esperava ser, mas o invés da calmaria do primeiro dia, um sobressalto lhe tomou o corpo. Havia sabe-se lá como adormecido e dado a maior mancada da sua vida: deixou as meninas e principalmente Yerim — sua melhor amiga e noiva de um casamento próximo do qual era padrinho —, a lhe esperar plantada numa mesa de bar.

Baekhyun não sentou na cama e deu uma bela espreguiçada como no dia anterior, mas sim reagiu com todo o espanto que podia: largou o celular no colchão e deu um pulo enorme da cama, empurrando para longe a coberta do Rilakkuma e tentando calçar as pantufas com rapidez. Estava fodido. A mente gritava escandalosamente por socorro e ele mal entendia como acabou ficando em casa e não ido para o bar quando alcançou a maçaneta da porta e ainda meio cambaleante a abriu de supetão, dando de cara com Yerim, que aparentemente naquele exato momento estava a um passo de abrir a porta do quarto em que ele dormia. 

— Amiga, por Deus, me desculpa! — Ele falou ofegante, com o coração na boca. — Não sei o que aconteceu, eu tomei um banho e simplesmente…

— Dormiu?

— É, mas aí…

— Calma Bê, cê só tava cansado, é normal ficar assim desregulado no primeiro dia de férias — Yerim riu com o desespero do amigo. — Mas espero que você tenha dormido bem, porque hoje nosso dia vai ser cheio.

Baekhyun franziu a testa em confusão e olhou para ela. Tinha certeza de já ter ouvido essas mesmas palavras saírem da boca da amiga e, pelo que lembrava, teriam o sábado livre para descansar e quem sabe de noite espairecer por aí. Mas a cara de Yerim denunciava que, com certeza, ele devia estar deixando passar algo muito importante.

— Você esqueceu? — Ela cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e estreitou os olhos em desacordo. — A prova, Baekhyun. É hoje.

— A prova? — Ele falou confuso, com os olhos perdidos. — Mas a gente.. 

— É menino, do vestido! Vai, anda logo que eu combinei com as meninas da gente se encontrar lá no ateliê às nove e meia. — Ela riu da feição confusa que ele exprimia e se virou, indo rumo à cozinha. — Sabia que ia ter que te tirar da cama, tem coisa que não muda mesmo... 

Baekhyun ficou parado no meio do corredor, totalmente confuso. Olhou para os lados e deu dois passos em direção ao banheiro mas hesitou, voltando para o quarto e fechando a porta assim que entrou.

Na meia luz do cômodo ele tentou respirar fundo e colocar a cabeça no lugar, repensando a conversa que tivera. Olhou ao redor e viu o celular abandonado na cama, indo até o aparelho e trazendo-o para perto do rosto, o suficiente para poder enxergar o que a tela principal mostrava. E bem em cima da imagem abstrata que ele usava como fundo de tela e embaixo das horas que o relógio grande marcava, conseguiu ler os dizeres:

**Sexta-feira, 13 de abril**

— Mas que merd-

— Vai Bê — a voz de Yerim o chamou, vinda do corredor. — A comida tá na mesa, vem que tem panqueca!

Realmente havia panqueca de batatas, coisa que ele adorava. Junto delas havia também porções de _kimchi_ , _danmuji_ , um omelete bonito e caprichosamente enrolado, berinjela com gergelim, um caldo quente que inundava o ambiente com o cheiro gostoso de carne com alho e pasta de soja e o arroz quentinho que saia fumegante da panela elétrica. Exatamente o que ele lembrava de ter comido na manhã anterior.

— Hae-in faz tudo isso pra você comer todos os dias? — A pergunta saiu da boca de Baekhyun automaticamente assim que ele se sentou à mesa, e a sensação de déjà vu se intensificou ao ouvir a amiga responder.

— Olha… — Yerim fez cara de pensativa, escolhendo bem as palavras. — Eu não queria te deixar convencido, mas normalmente eu como só um lanchinho rápido mesmo. 

Ele tentou sorrir, como imaginava que faria, mas percebeu que, pela reação da amiga, provavelmente o sorriso saíra torto.

— Bê, você tá bem? — Ela perguntou, um pouco preocupada. — Cê tá estranho desde que acordou.

— Desculpa Yeri, acho que não dormi bem. — Ele respondeu, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

Yerim buscou um pouco de _danmuji_ na tigela à sua frente enquanto investigava o amigo com os olhos.

— Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? A cama tá desconfortável? Se você quiser eu poss-

— Tá tudo ótimo, fica tranquila, de verdade. — Falou, mesmo que dentro de si uma placa de aviso luminoso piscasse um sinal enorme de PARE, em letras garrafais. — E as meninas?

— A Seulgi e a Joohyun mandaram mensagem ontem umas nove horas avisando que deu tudo certo com o hotel que elas estão. — Ela deu uma pequena mordida no nabo em conserva que segurava com o _jeotgarak_. 

Baekhyun pegou o caldo com a colher e fez um bico para poder prová-lo, com a sensação latente de que já havia ouvido aquela informação com exatamente as mesmas palavras. Resolveu fazer um teste: fez a pergunta que, se aquilo fosse um filme e ele fosse um personagem, tinha certeza de que estaria na próxima linha do roteiro.

— Porque elas não ficaram aqui também? — Ele perguntou, com a colher parada em frente ao lábio e muito atento ao que ela ia dizer.

— E a gente ia ficar segurando vela, Bê? — Yerim riu. — Além do mais, do jeito que aquelas ali são doidas, mal colocaram os pés na cidade e já saíram pra passear — ela abandonou a colher na mesa e aproximou a tigela de sopa aos lábios, segurando-a com as duas mãos. — Espero que não se atrasem hoje.

Lá estava a resposta que esperava. Baekhyun pegou uma panqueca com o _jeotgarak_ e deu uma mordida, pensativo, dando continuidade a conversa que teciam ali. Mastigou devagar e repassou na mente o que tinha quase certeza de que agora a amiga falaria das outras madrinhas, mas isso soava tão irreal que o máximo que ele conseguiu fazer foi a pergunta que ecoava na sua cabeça.

— Somos só nós quatro?

— Tem também a Sooyoung e a Wendy, mas a Wendy tá morando por aqui faz um tempo e a Sooyoung tá na casa dela. — Yerim voltou a tigela à mesa e buscou um guardanapo. — Aliás, ela acabou de separar daquele _boy_ horrível e mudar para um apartamento belíssimo e nos intimou a ir hoje num bar aqui perto. — Ela falou devagar, observando a reação do amigo. — Quer comemorar a noite dos solteiros, sabe? Acho que vai ser bom pra você também.

Baekhyun queria reagir com mais energia ao que ouvia mas só conseguia pensar como tudo era estranho demais pra ser verdade. Buscou um pedaço de omelete e levou à boca, balançando a cabeça e concordando com a amiga sem fazer nenhuma objeção.

— Nossa… Mas foi tão fácil assim te convencer? Você tá bem mesmo, Bê? — Ela perguntou, preocupada.

— Calma, eu não falei que vamos...

— Ah, promete, vai — e lá estava ela, segurando a colher com as duas mãos de uma forma bem infantil.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, cada vez mais confuso, mas os olhos grandes da menina o intimaram a dar uma resposta rápida e que não era a mais favorável no momento.

— Tá... Eu vou pensar — por fim respondeu, pegando novamente a colher e enfiando uma porção considerável de arroz na boca.

  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


Baekhyun passou o dia inteiro com aquela sensação estranha de déjà vu cutucando a sua mente. Era como se sua vida tivesse um roteirista que soprava em seu ouvido o que estava preste a acontecer — e que, de fato, realmente acontecia para seu total desespero. Ele se emocionou verdadeiramente com o vestido rendado de Yerim quando ela apareceu vestida no meio do ateliê das irmãs Jung, radiante e cumprindo muito bem o papel de ser a noiva mais bonita que ele vira na vida, mas não pôde deixar de estranhar como o modelo e toda aquela cena lhe pareciam estranhamente familiares. Foi estranho também estar pronto para receber a caixa de lenços que Joohyun lhe deu milésimos de segundos antes de efetivamente a garota estendê-la em sua direção, e como também sabia a exata localização e aparência de onde o casamento seria realizado, da dúvida de Yerim em fazer a cerimônia na areia ou no deck do restaurante e do momento em que Sooyoung e Wendy pegariam no seu braço, enquanto caminhavam descalços na praia, para convocar o amigo a comparecer no bar que estavam combinando de ir à noite. 

Voltou calado do passeio a Hamdeok, olhando o entardecer bonito da janela do carro, ocupado em tentar interpretar o que estava acontecendo. Se sentia perdido, com uma sensação mista: a falta de controle de tudo o desnorteava, ao mesmo tempo e com a mesma intensidade com que parecia poder antecipar os fatos. Nada de concreto passava por sua mente, e mesmo com todo esse estranhamento se mantinha achando que tudo não passava de uma sensação incomum — bizarra para ser bem sincero — em que o dia inteiro parecia um eterno déjà vu do anterior, uma coisa de maluco que não tinha a menor possibilidade de ser real. Aquele dia inteiro estava muito estranho, mas seu ceticismo o fazia pensar que só poderia ser uma má impressão, uma noite mal dormida, algum desarranjo que não sabia explicar mas que — _sabia sim_ — estava acontecendo.

E foi com essa percepção que ele entrou no quarto de Yerim, para contar a ela que havia recebido um trabalho urgente para fazer. Foi assistindo a amiga passar o rímel, olhando seu reflexo no espelho enquanto fazia um biquinho bem característico, que ele disse que tinha total controle da situação e que a encontraria no bar assim que terminasse a edição. E ele até teve, conseguindo antecipar o primeiro reiniciamento da máquina e salvando a tempo o trabalho inteiro que já estava quase no fim. Se colocasse na ponta do lápis o quanto demorou para fazer tudo o que precisava, chegaria à conclusão que terminara tudo rapidamente, mas estava tão fora de si que só notou que passara tempo demais deitado sobre a coberta do Rilakkuma quando o celular vibrou em cima da mesa e ele se assustou com o barulho.

** Yerim **

Cadê você???

Daqui a pouco dá 10 horas, aqui não é que nem Seul que tudo fica aberto até de madrugada!  
✈21:17

Embora ele jurasse já ter lido exatamente aquelas mesmas palavras, era a primeira vez que elas efetivamente apareciam no seu kakaotalk, enviadas pela fiel amiga de anos. Rolou a conversa para cima e para baixo, procurando uma pista de algo que não tinha ideia do que poderia ser, frustrando-se mais um pouco. Baekhyun olhou mais uma vez para o teto que já estava há uma hora contemplando e deu um suspiro profundo, procurando com ele tirar alguma força ou, pelo menos, alguma elucidação.

** Baekhyun  **

Yeri, eu juro que não tô inventando nada, mas acho que não tô legal.

Tudo bem eu ficar por aqui hoje? Prometo que a gente sai pra onde você quiser amanhã.  
✈21:20

** Yerim **

Cê é foda, hein Baekhyun?  
✈21:24

Ele sabia que ela ficaria desapontada, mas o que ele poderia fazer, exatamente? O dia inteiro tinha sido bizarro demais por si só, e por mais que ele desejasse fazer a amiga feliz, tudo o que ele queria verdadeiramente era fazer daquela coberta colorida um casulo e acordar diferente no dia seguinte. Demorou um pouco para que a resposta viesse, mas ela enfim veio. E mesmo que o conteúdo o entristecesse, pode-se dizer que acabou deixando o rapaz ligeiramente menos preocupado. 

**Yerim**

Tudo bem. Mas amanhã a gente vai aonde eu quiser, ok?

Você me paga   
✈21:27 

Foi com um banho demorado que Byun encerrou a noite. A cabeça rodava mais do que se ele tivesse bebido todas as cervejas que lhe esperavam naquele bar, e se sentiu um pouco mais tranquilo depois que tomou o remédio para dor de cabeça que sempre trazia consigo, e ao ter a conhecida coberta a lhe envolver o corpo, juntamente com sua cabeça repousada no travesseiro. Baekhyun não era religioso, mas foi a primeira vez em tempos que rezou. Ele só queria que essa sensação ruim passasse, e foi apertando os olhos com um pouco mais de força que, enfim, adormeceu.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


O toque estridente que Baekhyun usava como despertador soou alto na cômoda pequena e ele alcançou rapidamente o aparelho com a destra, puxando para perto de si. Colocou o celular em frente ao rosto, ainda de olhos fechados, mas o medo o fez apertar mais as pálpebras uma contra a outra ao invés de abrí-las para olhar o visor. E ele ficou um tempo assim, covarde o bastante para enfrentar os números brancos que sabia que apareceriam na tela assim que deslizasse a digital no sensor e que talvez revelassem uma verdade não tão feliz de se ver.

Apertou mais os olhos e prendeu a respiração. Afastou primeiro a pálpebra esquerda, olhando de esguelha para o celular, mas a falta do óculos dificultou com que ele enxergasse as informações com clareza, o que o fez fechar os olhos de novo e inspirar para os pulmões todo o ar que conseguiu. Se preparou mentalmente para saber se o dia anterior havia sido apenas um dia ruim, cheio de más sensações, ou para receber a confirmação de que definitivamente estava pirando. E tudo o que ele não queria nessa altura da vida era estar louco.

— O dorminhoco dormiu bem? — Yerim abriu a porta em silêncio e observava o amigo deitado na cama, apoiada no batente da porta.

Baekhyun abriu os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz. Tentou traçar um caminho com os olhos que terminasse na amiga mas que passasse rapidamente pela tela de seu celular, mas ao fazer o trajeto encontrou o visor desligado. Colocou o aparelho na cômoda sem tirar os olhos da amiga, que sorria em sua direção com os braços cruzados frente ao corpo e iluminada pela luz vinda do corredor.

— Ainda não sei — ele falou, dando um bocejo logo em seguida. Queria desesperadamente conferir no celular que raio de dia seria aquele, mas manteve-se concentrado na amiga, pedindo a todos os deuses que tudo só fosse coisa da sua cabeça.

— Então vamos, Bê, que nosso dia é cheio hoje — ela falou, entrando no quarto para achar o pé do rapaz por debaixo das cobertas e puxá-lo com carinho. — A comida tá na mesa e não quero te deixar convencido, mas o Hae-in preparou um monte de coisa pra você! 

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso amarelo, rezando para que tivesse sido bom o suficiente para convencer a amiga de que estava tudo bem. Aparentemente tinha dado certo, já que Yerim sorriu de volta e saiu do quarto, o deixando sozinho novamente. Foi involuntária a afobação com que alcançou novamente o celular, e assim que deslizou a digital no sensor, encontrou o que não queria ver: embaixo dos números grandes do relógio, que já marcava oito horas e dez minutos, ele leu os dizeres:

**Sexta-feira, 13 de abril**

E ao lado dos números, a previsão do tempo marcava vinte e três graus. A localização do GPS era Jeju, como já esperava ser.

Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲  
  


A manhã transcorreu igual as outras duas já vividas: Yerim aparecendo com o vestido no meio do ateliê das irmãs Jung, Sooyoung desconcertada com tamanha beleza da noiva, Joohyun a chamando para perto, Seulgi e Wendy tocando o tecido delicado e todas as madrinhas disparando elogios sinceros enquanto ela rodopiava lentamente frente ao espelho. Yerim se virou para perguntar a opinião do melhor amigo sobre o que ele via e ele não deixou de se emocionar ao ver novamente a amiga envolta em renda — porque ela era realmente a noiva mais bonita do mundo inteiro —, mas o incômodo que sentia ao perceber que só ele era consciente da bizarrice que vivia começou a tirar o rapaz do sério, ficando um pouco impaciente em lidar com o que presenciava repetidamente ao seu redor. Já não via muita graça em se deparar com Joohyun a lhe esticar a caixa de lenços depois que uma ou duas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos, num volume bem menor do que da primeira vez por não ser novidade para si o que via, mas estava ali cumprindo o seu papel. Provar novamente a roupa escolhida por Yerim lhe deu certeza que sim, a amiga tinha acertado em cheio ao escolher o modelito dele e das madrinhas felizes a se olharem pelo espelho como das outras vezes, e o _high five_ sonoro das estilistas ecoou no ambiente despertando o riso solto de todos os presentes na sala. Todos, menos o de Baekhyun.

O dia estava lindo, com o sol brilhando no céu azul e limpo daquela sexta-feira treze. Lindo e reluzente como das outras vezes. Baekhyun tinha saído do ateliê primeiro, com a desculpa de tomar um ar fresco enquanto esperava as meninas papearem um pouco mais com as estilistas, ciente de que aquilo era uma desculpa para tentar organizar o que passava dentro de si. A inquietação que sentia era tão grande que sabia que não seria uma boa companhia para ninguém, e foi pensando nisso que ocupou o banco de trás do carro decidido em não prosseguir com o roteiro do dia. Tocou no ombro da amiga assim que ela colocou o cinto de segurança, a impedindo de ligar o carro e iniciar a curta — e já conhecida por ele — viagem até Hamdeok.

— Yerim… — Baekhyun a chamou, tentando não fazer nenhum alarde.

— Oi Bê. — Ela se virou sorridente para trás, mas o sorriso sumiu assim que o olhou com mais atenção. — Meu Deus, você tá bem?

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas não sabia o que responder. Não podia ser honesto com uma coisa que nem ele mesmo tinha entendido, e tudo o que conseguia organizar na mente era algo parecido com uma explicação insana de que estava preso em um déjà vu enorme e que estava se repetindo mais de uma vez.

— Eu não sei, Yeri… — ele disse, um pouco aturdido enquanto arrumava os óculos no nariz. — Você se importaria se eu fosse para casa agora? Eu como alguma coisa por lá e espero você voltar da praia.

— Claro amigo! Vou te deixar em casa. — Yerim disse, dando a partida no motor. — Mas, você tá sentindo alguma coisa? Quer ir no médico? Sua cara tá horrível.

— Não precisa. — Baekhyun falou, resoluto. — Acho que se eu tomar um remédio pra dor de cabeça já resolve. Se você quiser eu pego um táxi, assim não atraso vocês.

— Para com isso, Bê… — ela o olhou torto pelo retrovisor do carro. — É pertinho, não vai atrasar em nada eu te deixar lá.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


Um grande alívio. Esse foi o sentimento que dominou Baekhyun assim que ele fechou a porta da casa de Yerim, e por mais que se sentisse faltando para com a amiga em deixar de acompanhá-la até Hamdeok e ouvir as questões que ela ainda ponderava sobre a cerimônia, sabia que tinha algo muito mais primordial, naquele bendito momento, para descobrir. Caminhou em círculos pela sala de estar com o celular na mão, que mesmo não tão conhecida já transmitia um pouco de segurança para os pensamentos que passavam aceleradamente dentro de si ao tentar achar um jeito de sanar suas dúvidas, já que era exatamente Yerim quem procurava nesses momentos, atrás de colo ou um lugar seguro para desabafar sobre a vida.

Pensou em ligar para sua terapeuta, e sabia que Kim Yeo Jin o atenderia prontamente, mas _o que diria a ela?_ Que sua vida agora parecia estagnada não só metaforicamente, como costumava relatar toda santa sessão que se deitava no divã cor de berinjela do pequeno consultório que frequentava a alguns meses no centro de Seul? Antes que acionasse a paciente doutora, precisava pelo menos saber o que dizer, o que o fez sentar no sofá escuro e confortável da casa da amiga com uma calma que não possuía mas conseguia bem emular. E foi ao abrir as redes sociais em busca de algum amigo online, que percebeu não ter assim tantas opções para quem pudesse contar de forma aberta e sem julgamentos sobre o que se passava consigo.

Coçou a nuca em desespero. Esfregou a testa com a palma da mão, como se ele próprio fosse uma lâmpada mágica e sua ação pudesse resultar em algum truque ou feitiço milagroso que, obviamente, não aconteceu. Cruzou as pernas sobre o sofá e abriu o Twitter. Não tinha muitos seguidores na sua conta pessoal já que lhe faltava paciência com a rede e seus usuários, mas sabia que ali sempre tinha alguém pronto para dar alguma opinião. Os dedos digitaram um tweet rápido que ele optou em postar através da conta da produtora, estratégia que poderia lhe render respostas rápidas e diversas. 

KYG Prod  
_@kygprod  
_ Vocês já tiveram a impressão de que estão vivendo sempre o mesmo dia, como se estivessem presos nele?

Não demorou muito para que o celular vibrasse, trazendo respostas à sua postagem. Os _replies_ começaram a aparecer e Baekhyun comemorou a existência deles, pelo menos assim não se sentia completamente sozinho em seus questionamentos.

**Mi Young**  
_@myziht  
_ Putz, todos os dias. Isso se chama rotina.

**Bong Cha**  
_@chabongcha  
_ Como um déjà vu? Às vezes tenho alguns, é bem chato.

**Chung Hee**  
_@groovestone  
_ Agora a **@kygprod** vai apostar em série? Quero!

**Chung Hee**  
_@groovestone  
_ Isso me lembra aquela da Netflix que saiu ano passado, é alguma coisa Russa. Toda vez que a principal morre ela volta pra própria festa de aniversário.

**Dae-hoo**  
_@dicemicenice  
_ Pode crer, muito boa essa série. Você viu que a Netflix confirmou a segunda temporada?

**Seung-gi Kang**  
_@kangswing  
_ Vale a pena mesmo? Eu sempre assisto o Feitiço do Tempo, passava direto na tevê quando eu era mais novo e minha mãe adora.

**Chung Hee**  
_@groovestone  
_ Esse negócio de fenda temporal é muito louco, né? Queria ter essa criatividade para pensar num enredo desses.

**Eun Ji**  
_@jieunxz  
_ Esses dias passou de madrugada aquele do pai que é médico e vê a filha morrer. O engraçado é que sempre tem alguém precisando aprender alguma coisa nesses filmes, né?

**Chung Hee**  
_@groovestone  
_ Pode crer. Será que se a gente tivesse a oportunidade de ficar revivendo o mesmo dia ia conseguir aprender alguma grande lição?

Baekhyun era um ser humano muito descrente. Ou, pensando melhor, tinha a péssima mania de crer apenas no que era negativo para si mesmo. Uma segunda oportunidade em algo era coisa que ele acreditava piamente que não teria, na mesma intensidade que sabia que se fosse sobre si, um raio cairia sim duas vezes no mesmo lugar. Isso o fez concluir que, se o que lia no Twitter pudesse ter a mínima possibilidade de estar certo, tinha certeza que não poderia estar sendo agraciado com a maravilhosa chance de viver mais de uma vez o mesmo dia para poder consertar sabe-se lá o que poderia ter feito de errado. Pensando bem… _o que teria feito de errado, oras?_ Esquadrinhou todos os metros quadrados daquela sala com os olhos, como se varrer aquele ambiente pudesse trazer alguma clareza ou revelação para a mente confusa e afoita do rapaz. E enquanto se ocupava em vasculhar em todos os lugares — físicos e hipotéticos — uma razão, seu pessimismo tornou bastante óbvio que seria uma peça bem pregada do destino estar preso em algum parâmetro esquisito da vida real. _Muito esquisito mesmo._ Se esticou até a pequena mesa de centro branca e pegou o controle remoto da tevê, ligando o aparelho com um tocar certeiro no botão. Com o aplicativo do celular acessou o catálogo na Netflix, e ao digitar _russa_ na busca, acabou encontrando a série citada em um dos _tweets_ que leu: Boneca Russa. Deu o play.

Encontrou Natasha Lyonne — a Nicky Nichols de _Orange is The New Black_ ou a Jessica da franquia _American Pie_ , como o caro leitor preferir — em uma versão ruiva, sarcástica e meio russa chamada Nadia Vulvokov a encarar um grande espelho dourado enquanto escutava insistentes batidas ecoarem na porta, vindas do lado de fora do banheiro escuro e excêntrico que ela utilizava. E a viu morrer e retornar a esse mesmo cenário pelo menos mais duas vezes no primeiro episódio. 

De duas, uma: ou ele acharia alguma resposta, ou se encheria de mais perguntas.

_Não preciso narrar aqui o que de fato aconteceu, não é?_

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


Nem todo o conflito que ocupava a cabeça cheia de questionamentos foi páreo para competir com o sofá confortável e as almofadas macias de Yerim, que preenchiam uma boa parcela do móvel e foram empurradas para o chão assim que o corpo cansado de Baekhyun prostrou-se sobre o estofado. E não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse, com ele caindo no sono antes de concluir o terceiro episódio da série, deixando aparecer o aviso que perguntava se tinha realmente alguém assistindo invadir a tela, pairando por lá até a chegada da dona da casa. 

— Amigo? — Yerim o chamou assim que colocou os pés na residência, mas ele só reagiu a sua presença ao sentir os pés serem alcançados pelas mãos leves da menina, ágeis também em desligar o televisor. — Sabia que ia te encontrar capotado, bem sua cara.

— Yeri… — ele disse sonolento, arrumando os óculos no rosto para olhar em volta e se situar onde estava, procurando também o celular que deveria estar em suas mãos, mas se encontrava caído ao lado do sofá. — Que horas são?

— Quase seis — ela informou, sentando no braço do sofá e apoiando o cotovelo sobre o encosto. — Você melhorou?

— Acho que sim... — ele respondeu em meio a um bocejo e abriu um projeto de sorriso que se transformou rapidamente em um lamento. — Me desculpa mesmo não ter ido com você. 

— Não encana, Bê — ela respondeu, puxando certeiramente o dedão do pé do amigo. — Não é como se você não fosse voltar lá em breve, afinal, temos um casamento para realizar — ela soltou risonha, direcionando a ele uma piscadela. 

Baekhyun retribuiu o sorriso, um pouco temeroso com tudo. O casamento estava a poucos dias de acontecer para ela, mas para ele tudo se tornava incerto já que não tinha noção de quanto tempo mais a situação que vivia iria continuar a se repetir. Rapidamente todas as preocupações que ele sentia voltaram a inundar a mente, o entristecendo em pensar que uma das coisas mais bonitas que acompanhou a amiga planejar e da qual sempre desejou estar presente não tinha uma previsão concreta de acontecer. Pelo menos não na realidade que ele experimentava ultimamente.

— Mas pela sua carinha você tá bem melhor mesmo — ela observou, fazendo um gracejo ao se levantar do sofá. — Uma cara ótima de quem não vai dar nenhuma desculpa para não ir no bar com a gente. — Ela levantou a sobrancelha, como se constatasse o óbvio com essa informação.

E foi como obra do destino que o telefone vibrou na mão de Baekhyun e o fez olhar para a tela do aparelho. Ele _sabia_ o que viria: Kim Minseok, o rapaz novinho e dono de um dos canais do Youtube mais promissores de tecnologia tinha recebido um _gadget_ exclusivo e queria ser o primeiro a postar um _unboxing_ . E para que isso acontecesse ele ia pedir _pelo amor de Deus_ para Baekhyun editar o vídeo que ele já gravara correndo e que já estava disponível no _dropbox_ , pedindo também mil desculpas por estar atrapalhando as férias do editor, mas como era algo rápido ele ficaria extremamente grato se Byun assim o fizesse — com o bônus de um pagamento extra pela edição urgente e a sensação de missão cumprida que sempre invadia o peito de um _workaholic_ por realizar uma tarefa. 

Mas agora, meus caros leitores, esse Baekhyun era outro. Era um que sabia que aquele trabalho, que em dias normais seria fácil de cumprir, não seria assim tão rápido de executar. Sabia que, se fizesse as mesmas escolhas dos dias anteriores, Yerim sairia por aquela porta com a promessa de que o amigo iria ao bar depois de fazer a edição, uma promessa até agora nunca cumprida, sabe-se lá o porquê. Sabia que o computador iria travar e que mesmo tomando os cuidados de alguém que _sabe_ que aquilo vai dar errado, ele não conseguia se antecipar cem por cento para contornar todos os empecilhos que a ação de atender aquela ligação e aceitar o _job_ o trariam.

_Será que era isso o que precisava mudar?_

Baekhyun levou o dedão até a tela do celular e deslizou para baixo, rejeitando a ligação. Desviou os olhos do aparelho para olhar a amiga, que esperava com a mesma cara sapeca que fizera ao brincar sobre sua melhora e reforçar novamente o convite para a noite dos solteiros. E enquanto a cabeça rodava, repassando o que vira na tevê sobre a série americana que inexplicavelmente fazia a ficção parecer muito com a sua complexa realidade, teve a certeza de que naquela noite ele não poderia fazer as mesmas escolhas. 

— Vamos sim — Baekhyun respondeu decidido, levantando do sofá e caminhando até a amiga, que já abria um sorriso enorme no rosto. — Que horas saímos?


	3. Parte III

As luzes e o ambiente alegre do estabelecimento causavam a Baekhyun uma estranheza típica de quem vinha evitando a todo custo estar em lugares assim. Não que fosse uma pessoa que deliberadamente desde sempre não gostava de festejar, que não achasse agradável estar casualmente com os amigos para botar o papo em dia e espairecer, mas alguns acontecimentos da vida fizeram o rapaz alegre que dividiu com Yerim toda sua adolescência começar a não se sentir mais pertencente a essa realidade. Contraditório, já que era algo que cabia bem a um jovem bonito e morador do centro da capital do país, com seu apartamento dividindo os quarteirões com todo o fervo de Seul. 

Embora ele tivesse muitos poréns, suas questões e a quantidade considerável de pessoas no local não impossibilitou que a noite começasse aconchegante para o grupo, sentados em uma das mesas amadeiradas do bar que Wendy tanto insistiu para irem. E surpreendentemente Baekhyun se sentiu acolhido pela atmosfera costeira do bar. Gostava daquele ar rústico que o mobiliário de madeira transmitia e que contrastava com as muitas lanternas orientais de papéis coloridos que pendiam sobre as cabeças dos clientes, distantes a alguns metros de si pelo pé direito alto do imóvel. Ele lia com atenção as opções escritas no cardápio — que ofertava o tradicional da culinária coreana com o frescor havaiano — enquanto bebericava a cerveja pedida pela noiva e aceita de coração por ele. Yerim fora esperta em prever que o amigo se sentiria um pouco deslocado com a situação, e resolveu não dar a ele oportunidade de recusar uma bebida por sua conta, fazendo o pedido da _long neck_ junto com a primeira rodada de drinques que ela e as meninas solicitaram assim que se sentaram à mesa. 

— Ko Ko Bop… — Seulgi repetiu o nome do bar pausadamente ao ler em voz alta o logo impresso no guardanapo que pegara do dispenser. Passou o dedo sobre a grafia, concentrada no que fazia e despertando um sorrisinho na namorada sentada ao seu lado. — Que nome curioso... Será que significa alguma coisa? — Ela falou em meio ao devaneio em que se encontrava.

— Você fica uma gracinha assim quando se perde nos próprios pensamentos, sabia? — Joohyun alcançou a mão livre que Seulgi repousou sobre a perna e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. — Acho que uma gracinha é pouco, na verdade.

As duas riram ao mesmo tempo e Joohyun puxou a namorada para que elas se debruçassem sobre o cardápio a fim de escolherem algo para comer enquanto as demais ocupantes da mesa papeavam alegres sobre assuntos do casamento. Sooyoung dava sua opinião sincera sobre Hamdeok e o restaurante escolhido para a cerimônia, enquanto Yerim ouvia orgulhosa o parecer da amiga. Wendy não ficou para trás em descrever para Baekhyun um pouco do lugar e da beleza da costa — características que o rapaz sabia bem como eram pelas duas outras visitas feitas, mas fingia surpresa a cada descrição detalhada que ouvia. Percebeu que suas reações deviam parecer bem aceitáveis, e arriscava pensar consigo mesmo que pelo menos quando essa doideira acabasse poderia se intitular um bom ator em simular algumas emoções, algo que em dias normais nunca fora muito o seu forte. 

— Boa noite, senhoritas... E senhor. — Um funcionário apareceu na mesa, saudando coletivamente as ocupantes e direcionando o seu olhar à Baekhyun ao percebê-lo no grupo, estendendo seus cumprimentos a ele. — Vejo que vocês já pediram as bebidas, querem algo para comer? Temos alguns pratos especiais para a noite dos solteiros além do tradicional _jajangmyeon_.

— Eu tô faminta! — Yerim falou, puxando o cardápio que estava na mesa. — Você nos dá só mais uns minutinhos para escolher? Acabamos nos distraindo aqui com a conversa.

— Claro. — Ele sorriu em acordo, ao mesmo tempo que estendia seis papéis retangulares vermelhos, destinados a cada um dos clientes. — Hoje também temos uma ação especial e vocês podem fazer um pedido que será colocado naquele jarro ali — ele apontou para um jarro bonito de porcelana chinesa que ficava na estante atrás do balcão e dividia a prateleira com a pequena estátua de um buda gordinho e sorridente. — O jarro não é casamenteiro, então não funciona pedir o que passou de volta ou alguém específico, mas já ouvi falar que os deuses gostam de dar uma forcinha para aqueles sem muito rumo na vida amorosa.

Cada uma das meninas pegou uma folha e se entreolharam, curiosas. Baekhyun pareceu um pouco relutante com a ideia e sua resistência não passou despercebida por Yerim, que olhou para o papel que segurava em mãos e se voltou ao atendente, pensativa.

— Eu só posso fazer um pedido para mim mesma? — Ela perguntou.

— Você quer doar o seu pedido? — Ele replicou, interessado. Não era comum encontrar clientes que escolhessem doar seus pedidos de forma tão sincera. 

— Eu me caso semana que vem, creio eu que estou bem encaminhada nesse quesito. — Continuou, visivelmente derretida em falar do próprio casamento. — E conheço alguém que precisa de um belo empurrão quando o assunto é amor. — Ela riu, olhando rapidamente para Baekhyun e levantando uma das sobrancelhas. O sinal foi entendido pelas meninas, que caíram na gargalhada e só tiveram os risos intensificados pela feição perdida de Byun, que notou com atraso que era o centro da conversa.

— E vocês são as madrinhas e padrinho, não é? — Ele perguntou e elas riram novamente, afirmando com meneares de cabeça. — Capriche no pedido, futura senhora, tenho certeza que você terá um belo casamento. — Ele sorriu, olhando rapidamente para Baekhyun e voltando logo em seguida a encarar a moça. — Eu volto para pegar os pedidos daqui alguns minutos e aproveito para levar os desejos também, ok?

As meninas concordaram e o rapaz saiu, indo atender a mesa ao lado.

— Uau, que cara gato! — Sooyoung soltou, sem muita cerimônia. — Aquele coque, os dreads.... Acho que tô apaixonada.

— Sai pra lá que eu cheguei primeiro. — Wendy reclamou, mexendo o drinque que tomava com o canudo. — Eu já tinha visto ele por aqui algumas vezes, mas nunca o vi atender diretamente as mesas. Acho que é o dono do bar.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


Naquela primeira noite no bar Baekhyun não se atentou com afinco ao que acontecera em frente aos seus olhos. Não entrou na brincadeira de colocar um pedido no jarro, mas viu Yerim escrever e entregar sorridente o papel vermelho que recebera para o rapaz que os atendeu, e tudo correu como outra noite qualquer. Ou melhor, _não exatamente_ como qualquer outra noite de Baekhyun, afinal, se estivesse em Seul estaria trancado em casa — disputando mais uma partida de PUBG em frente ao computador e acabando com um pacote tamanho família de Doritos ou a segunda lata de Pringles de cebola — e não tendo uma noite proveitosa como aquela. E sobre isso ele tinha que dar o braço a torcer.

As horas passadas com as amigas foram prazerosas como há tempos não vivia, e ele jogou conversa fora falando sobre a vida, o trabalho, o casamento mais esperado da década — pelo menos para o grupo sorridente que fazia as bochechas de Yerim corarem, em parte pela bebida mas principalmente pela enésima rodada de elogios que entregou o título de noiva mais bonita da Coreia do Sul a ela, ao lembrarem do vestido deslumbrante provado pela manhã. E, para Baekhyun, voltar no banco de carona para casa junto dela e Hae-in — que aparecera depois com alguns amigos para abarrotar ainda mais a mesa que usavam e abastecer o grupo com outras tantas boas histórias sobre eles mesmos e o casal — foi gratificante. Gratificante também foi ver o noivo tomar a responsabilidade para si em não beber uma gota de álcool para dirigir em segurança até em casa, e ver o carinho com que ele conduzia uma Yerim um pouco alterada e sonolenta para dentro da residência fez Byun deitar na cama e se emaranhar na coberta do Rilakkuma com um sorriso enorme, carregando no peito uma certeza de que a amiga seria muito feliz, e que participar de cada detalhe só o enchia satisfatoriamente de bons pensamentos. No final, era aquilo que deveria ter feito desde o primeiro dia que colocou os pés em Jeju: cuidar dos seus afetos, que como tudo na vida não eram eternos e precisavam de sua dedicação. 

E, com esses pequenos atos, Baekhyun pensou que estivesse realinhando os planetas, ou pelo menos endireitando o curso dos dias bagunçados que andou tendo.

Mas não, os dias não se endireitaram. 

_Pobre criança (risos)._

Mais um dia começou, com o despertador estridente e um Baekhyun desesperado a se debater na cama. _Oras_ , ele tinha mudado o destino do dia anterior, tinha mudado sua escolha final… Então por que tudo estava se repetindo?

E era treze de abril novamente, e mais uma vez ele levantou para cumprir a programação que já conhecia de cor: o desjejum apetitoso com Yerim, a prova do vestido, a visita a Hamdeok e, agora, o bar. Dessa vez não bebeu, tomando para si a função de dirigir o veículo na volta para casa e colocar o casal bêbado na cama, e mesmo assim tudo o que encontrou na tela do seu celular nas manhãs seguintes foi, de novo, o número treze a identificar o dia em que acordara. E mais uma vez ele quis gritar, ainda deitado na cama do quarto de hóspedes, olhando fixamente para a tela iluminada do aparelho. Sua reação foi soltar o telefone no próprio peito e esfregar o rosto repetidas vezes com as mãos antes que Yerim entrasse no quarto — como em todas as manhãs vividas até agora — e o início de mais aquele dia colocou na sua cabeça que teria que observar com muito mais atenção tudo o que se passava à sua volta.

_Ele precisava de algum sinal._

A quinta noite em que retornara ao Ko-Ko-Bop foi estabelecida por Byun como a grande oportunidade em colher o maior número de pistas possíveis. E até achou que seria fácil estar atento a tudo, mas esse acordo velado e fechado consigo mesmo se mostrou uma tarefa árdua já que fazer as mesmas coisas e reagir aos mesmos assuntos repetidas vezes começava a dar sinais de estafa e uma sensação de estagnação difícil de ignorar. Era chato, deveras entediante, pois se via agarrando-se em qualquer fração de chance em ver algo novo, que revelasse alguma coisa diferente, e a cabeça correndo veloz atrás de pistas acabou se tornando um local onde facilmente um vestígio ilusório pudesse sugestivamente se tornar real.

— Boa noite, senhoritas... E senhor. — O funcionário de sempre apareceu na mesa. Saudou as meninas e direcionou o seu olhar à Baekhyun, estendendo seus cumprimentos a ele como das outras vezes. — Vejo que vocês já pediram as bebidas, querem algo para comer? Temos alguns pratos especiais para a noite dos solteiros além do tradicional _jajangmyeon_.

— Eu tô faminta! — Yerim falou como da outra vez, pegando o cardápio. — Você nos dá só mais uns minutinhos para escolher? Acabamos nos distraindo aqui com a conversa.

— Claro. — Ele sorriu em acordo, ao mesmo tempo que estendia os seis papéis retangulares vermelhos, destinados a cada um dos clientes à mesa. — Hoje também temos uma ação especial e vocês podem fazer um pedido que será colocado naquele jarro ali — ele apontou o mesmo jarro bonito de porcelana chinesa que ficava na prateleira. — O jarro não é casamenteiro, então não funciona pedir o que passou de volta ou alguém específico, mas já ouvi falar que os deuses gostam de dar uma forcinha para aqueles sem muito rumo na vida amorosa.

Baekhyun escolheu prestar atenção no atendente e o elegeu como seu ponto de foco. Sabia todas as coisas que ele ia dizer, pois as vinha ouvindo uma porção de vezes nos últimos dias, e fixar seu olhar no rapaz lhe deu uma minúscula sensação de _stand by_ , como se usasse aquele _script_ pré-determinado de ações que sabia que aconteceria como um local seguro onde se apoiar. Precisava desacelerar a mente só um pouquinho para poder prestar atenção no agora com mais clareza, e nada melhor do que repassar na mente a cena já conhecida enquanto ela — efetivamente — acontecia na sua frente. 

Cada uma das meninas pegou uma folha e se entreolharam, curiosas. Baekhyun executou mais uma vez a ação de pegar o papel enquanto Yerim se apossou do dela, segurando-o nas mãos e voltando-se ao rapaz, pensativa.

— Eu só posso fazer um pedido para mim mesma? — Ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun repetia mentalmente as palavras ouvidas.

— Você quer doar o seu pedido? — Ele respondeu e Baekhyun executou a mesma ação mental de conferir palavra por palavra.

A conversa seguiu exatamente igual às outras vezes, mas a atenção prestada àquele fragmento da noite gerou no Byun certa estranheza. Seus olhos acompanharam o rapaz que os atendera durante toda a conversa e não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas sentira como se ele também calculasse as próprias ações. Alguns olhares foram trocados, inicialmente comuns mas que depois de um tempo deram a Byun a impressão de que o atendente sabia a razão de estar sendo observado. Era como se os dois se reconhecessem dentro daquela dinâmica, como se o outro tivesse a mesma clareza e esperasse dele algum movimento, mudança, intervenção. Mas como?

Os pensamentos de Baekhyun se embaralharam com facilidade, tentando repassar os fatos e encontrar algum detalhe em que não se ateve. E foi buscando uma peça que elucidasse o quebra-cabeça que o cérebro agitado simplesmente parou em um objeto: o papel. Ou o pedido, para ser mais exato. Era meio piegas achar que uma ação dentro de um bar, provavelmente de cunho promocional e feita apenas para ilustrar uma brincadeira e fazer uma aproximação com os clientes por causa do dia dos solteiros pudesse ter algum poder ou magia para mudar todo o curso de uma vida. E cético como ele era, ficava mais difícil ainda acreditar que talvez o que vivia agora fosse obra de um retângulo vermelho, rabiscado e enfiado num vaso antigo de cerâmica que talvez possuísse algum encantamento. Mas o que mais duvidar em uma vida que se encontrava descarrilada dos trilhos com tanta força e que se tornava cada vez mais difícil de recuperar a condução? Por que não? Será que o pedido que Yerim havia feito era realmente para ele e seria o causador de tudo isso? 

_O que diabos ela tinha pedido?_

Baekhyun se agitou na cadeira, mexendo a cabeça na tentativa de estralar o pescoço e colocar um pouco de ordem no que acontecia dentro de si, mas quanto mais tentava ordenar seus pensamentos, mais se sentia confuso. E o jovem sabia do que precisava quando ficava naquele estado de inquietação, que o deixava angustiado e reativo, estado este que ninguém daquela mesa tinha a obrigação de suportar. Ele precisava de ar… e de um cigarro.

E o fumante esporádico sentiu como se sua vida — e sua sanidade — dependesse de um trago. Fumava mais socialmente do que por necessidade física, mas há um ano decidiu que não faria mais uso da nicotina, depois de subir os sete lances da escada de emergência que separavam o térreo do andar em que morava em um fatídico dia que a falta de luz o fez chegar quase sem pulmões no apartamento. Mas, agora, tudo o que precisava era sentir a fumaça passando pelos lábios após uma bela tragada e, de preferência, com o vento da noite batendo no rosto e bagunçando os cabelos volumosos que quase impediam os óculos de serem vistos. Foi essa necessidade quase insana que levou o rapaz a empurrar a porta de vidro do estabelecimento e alcançar a calçada com uma pressa desregrada, como se passar pela porta fosse sinônimo de escapar da vida já escrita que ele lera e revisava insistentemente todos os dias que acordara naquela ilha.

— Opa… por essa eu não esperava.

Uma voz encorpada lhe alcançou os ouvidos e Baekhyun se virou para ver de onde vinha. Encontrou grandes e expressivos olhos a o encararem de volta, cientes da sua presença e esperando que sua atenção se transformasse em ação. O rapaz alto fumava um cigarro, bem ao lado da porta pela qual saíra, encostado na fachada de vidro que delimitava o bar, e Byun achou melhor interagir com o sujeito, já que ficar olhando fixamente um desconhecido não seria lá a coisa mais normal de se fazer.

— Você tem um cigarro? — Baekhyun pediu, e o sujeito enfiou a mão livre no bolso do casaco largo que usava.

O blusão tinha um estilo meio _street_ moderno — com faixas horizontais remendadas de estampas e cores diferentes —, e o visual do rapaz não incomodou nem deslumbrou Baekhyun, por mais que achasse os buracos puídos que a calça de sarja preta possuía nos joelhos um pouco exagerados demais, bem contrastantes com o cabelo preto e jogado para o lado em um topete — meio homem de negócios, meio _mamãe me penteou_. Ele tirou a carteira de cigarros do bolso e a estendeu para o Byun, oferecendo para que ele a pegasse. 

— Eu só tenho mentolado, se não ligar... — ele respondeu, e a mão estendida ficou vazia assim que o menor pegou a carteira. — Fica à vontade.

Logo Baekhyun agradeceu e ocupou um lugar ao lado do desconhecido, tentando tirar o máximo proveito do cigarro ganho. Gostava dos mentolados e dos com sabores porque, além do cheiro bom, o gosto que ficava na boca era melhor. Deu um trago longo, se sentindo feliz em olhar para a ponta do cigarro e vê-lo queimar, e a cabeça metaforeou, pensando como seria gratificante queimar também todas as controvérsias que o acompanhavam. Era seu desejo mais íntimo naquele momento.

Os poucos tragos que deu foram certeiros em acalmar um pouco o corpo e permitir que ele se distraísse, observando sem muito interesse o movimento dos transeuntes. Eles caminhavam ocupando um pouco a rua, despreocupados com o ir e vir do número reduzido de carros, e o ritmo de Jeju se mostrou assim incomparável com a agitação de uma Seul que Byun deixara há dias demais para se contabilizar com exatidão. E os olhos que acompanharam os passos de estranhos na calçada o fizeram olhar de relance para o rapaz ao seu lado, percebendo que se mantivera calado por todo esse tempo, sem ter tido a cortesia de se dar o trabalho de pelo menos puxar um assunto qualquer com aquele que se dispôs a ajudá-lo. Baekhyun abriu a boca, inspirando o ar frio da noite e tomando fôlego para falar alguma aleatoriedade, mas foi interrompido. 

— Três… — O rapaz contou, levantando os dois dedos na mão esquerda e levando com a outra o cigarro à boca, para um último trago. — Dois… — falou entre os dentes, soltando a fumaça e apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro ao lado. — Um…

A porta do bar se abriu e por ela saiu uma jovem, cambaleante. O riso frouxo não deixou com que ela percebesse que seu salto alto ficou preso em uma reentrância da calçada, e o puxão que o corpo deu para se livrar do que a prendia desequilibrou a garota, fazendo-a dar um tranco e jogar o celular que segurava para os ares. Desastrada como uma protagonista de comédia romântica, pronta para ser salva. E ela foi.

Com movimentos friamente calculados e um reflexo praticamente sobre humano o rapaz conseguiu pegar o celular ainda no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que aparou o corpo frágil da garota com um abraço lateral. Se Baekhyun não tivesse presenciado a contagem regressiva, acharia tudo aquilo uma grande coincidência, obra do destino ou até que o estranho possuía uma habilidade digna de calorosas palmas, mas ele sabia bem o que tinha ouvido antes. 

_Não era uma simples coincidência._

— Jihyo, cuidado! — Uma outra garota exclamou, abrindo a porta de vidro e saindo do bar para ir ao encontro da jovem embriagada. — Ai moço, desculpa, minha amiga tá louca mesmo!

A recém chegada segurou a amiga pelo braço e as duas agradeceram com uma reverência. A primeira, ainda muito sem graça pelo quase desastre vivido, e a segunda totalmente risonha pelo quase mico presenciado. Deram alguns passos, a fim de saírem da entrada do bar e esperarem o táxi embaixo do toldo do estabelecimento já fechado ao lado, e o carro aguardado chegou rápido, levando em poucos minutos as garotas para longe dali. 

— Mas... c-como? — Baekhyun gaguejou ao perguntar depressa, e o rapaz se aproximou novamente para deixar livre a entrada principal.

— Parece loucura, mas… — Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou o celular, olhando para a tela. — Você já teve a impressão de que todos os dias são iguais? — O rapaz perguntou, olhando rapidamente para Baekhyun e voltando para o aparelho em seguida. 

O telefone que segurava vibrou e ele o atendeu sem demora. Falou algumas palavras que o espanto de Byun não o deixou assimilar e desligou em seguida, colocando o aparelho no bolso e se voltando para o menor mais uma vez.

— Tenho que ir — ele se despediu, batendo uma pequena continência ao levar o indicador e o médio da destra próximo à têmpora. — Boa sorte aí. 

Ele foi embora, adicionando à cabeça de Baekhyun mais um trilhão de questionamentos.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


O novo dia treze se iniciou completamente igual aos outros, mas dentro de Baekhyun pulsava uma ansiedade diferente e que não podia ser quantificada com um simples medidor. A noite agora o reservava uma possibilidade que ele não sabia se era boa ou ruim, não sabia nem se era real, mas que apareceu para si como um ponto fora da curva. E para quem vinha vivendo dias iguais, ter a possibilidade de uma modificação — por menor que fosse — que não era causada apenas por seus atos era algo que enchia os olhos.

— Boa noite, senhoritas... E senhor. — O funcionário de sempre apareceu na mesa, saudando as meninas e direcionando o seu olhar à Baekhyun, estendendo a ele seus cumprimentos já conhecidos. — Vejo que vocês já pediram as bebidas, querem algo para comer? Temos alguns pratos especiais para a noite dos solteiros além do tradicional _jajangmyeon_.

E o diálogo ocorreu como da última vez, com a adição daquela estranha sensação que se embrenhava no Byun e o fazia achar que aquele homem que atendia com zelo seus clientes _sabia_ de alguma coisa. Mas naquela noite Baekhyun tinha outro foco, que o fazia por agora deixar de lado a missão de entender esse enigma. Com sorte, ele poderia ter outras perguntas respondidas assim que aquela dinâmica na sua mesa terminasse e ele colocasse os pés para fora do estabelecimento, despretensiosamente atrás de ar e...

— Um cigarro, não é? — O jovem alto falou assim que o Byun pisou na calçada.

— É… — Baekhyun respondeu, notando dessa vez o braço direito tatuado que estendia a ele a carteira de mentolados.

O rapaz usava uma jaqueta jeans e uma camiseta clara por baixo da peça — diferente do blusão estampado e largo do dia anterior — e a dobra feita nas mangas deixou as tatuagens à mostra para serem notadas. A calça preta com rasgos puídos no joelho e o cabelo de mamãe me penteou continuavam ali, e esses detalhes junto com as orelhas proeminentes e os olhos expressivos não deixavam a menor dúvida de que aquele era o mesmo rapaz — e que ele era real.

— Fica à vontade — o sujeito respondeu, oferecendo também o isqueiro.

Baekhyun acendeu o cigarro e logo ocupou o espaço vago ao lado dele, dando um trago e não demorando muito para iniciar a conversa que tanto queria tecer.

— Tá, há quanto tempo você tá nessa? — Baekhyun soltou, sem muita cerimônia. 

— Não sei do que você tá falando — ele respondeu, rindo logo em seguida da cara de espanto que viu o outro fazer. — Tá bom, já entendi! Mas eu não fiquei contando, não. Acho que faz uma semana, uma semana e meia, não sei.

— E você tem alguma ideia do que tá acontecendo?

— Nenhuma.

O silêncio entre os dois imperou. Para Baekhyun, saber que havia alguém tão perdido quanto ele nesse enigma o fez entristecer em uns bons níveis. Não que estivesse depositando todas as suas fichas em um desconhecido — _longe disso_ — mas uma pequena esperança fora sim depositada, talvez. Deu mais um trago no cigarro, pensando em que abordagem tomar e virou-se novamente para ele, sendo interrompido da mesma forma que fora na noite anterior.

— Três… — O rapaz contou, levantando os dois dedos na mão esquerda e levando com a outra o cigarro à boca, para um último trago. — Dois...

E foi como assistir a reprise de um filme clichê na tevê a cabo, com a diferença de que o figurinista tinha magicamente alterado algumas peças do figurino do mocinho. O salvamento da garota indefesa e embriagada aconteceu com êxito bem na frente dos olhos do Byun, exatamente como antes, e ele ainda tirou uns segundos para se impressionar com a destreza do rapaz em pegar o aparelho da menina no ar enquanto a mantinha apoiada em seu corpo grande, sem cair. E acompanhou, outra vez, a chegada da amiga que saiu do estabelecimento gesticulando, preocupada em acudi-la. 

— Jihyo, cuidado! — A outra garota exclamou assim que abriu a porta de vidro. — Ai moço, desculpa, minha amiga tá louca mesmo!

O diálogo curto foi traçado entre eles e logo o rapaz voltou para perto de Baekhyun, com uma feição orgulhosa e um pouco engraçada pelo desfecho — já esperado — daquele momento, como se merecesse parabéns por ter cumprido bem o papel que a conhecida narrativa tinha pré-estabelecido para si. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e Byun se lembrou do que viria a seguir assim que o viu atender o celular que mal vibrara, fazendo o menor improvisar com rapidez algo para dizer assim que ele encerrasse a ligação. 

— Me passa seu número, sei lá. — Baekhyun pediu, sacando seu próprio aparelho do bolso da calça bege que usava. — Vai que eu descubro como sair dessa, aí consigo falar com você.

O rapaz o olhou com desconfiança, cerrando os olhos grandes e rindo de canto de boca, mas pegou o telefone das mãos de Byun e digitou seu número, salvando-o na agenda. Devolveu o celular, repetindo a continência que fizera na noite anterior e se despedindo, empurrando a porta grande de vidro para entrar no bar.

— Boa sorte aí. 

No celular de Baekhyun havia um novo contato.

Era Park Chanyeol.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


Estar ciente de que havia alguém vivendo — ou melhor, revivendo — o mesmo dia como ele, não trouxe sossego como Baekhyun previra. Saber que não estava louco, ou que pelo menos não era o único já era um grande passo e até o fazia sentir uma vaga sensação de alívio, que se dissolvia ao perceber que não sabia que ações tomar com essa informação. Isso deixava os volumosos cabelos castanhos do rapaz em pé, transparecendo neles e no semblante preocupado o tamanho da inquietação que se remexia dentro de si. Tentou focar em vão no presente — que já era uma espécie de passado para ele há alguns longos dias — e viu a paciência de esperar mais um treze de abril passar frente aos seus óculos ficar escassa, os olhos caídos imersos no mar enquanto a cabeça mergulhava em profundas perguntas.

Algumas delas, que insistentemente seu cérebro continuava a lhe fazer, rondavam a figura de Park Chanyeol. Não conhecia aquela pessoa, mas as coincidências em que se encontraram o fez pensar em uma série de questões: por que tinha mais alguém consciente que os dias estavam se repetindo? Seus dias também eram todos iguais? Será que tudo começou no mesmo dia? O fato do maior não parecer se importar com todas essas repetições assustou um pouco Baekhyun, que por mais que tivesse interagido com ele por poucos minutos fora do bar já percebera que a pessoa que encontrou ali tinha uma personalidade meio desencanada demais para o seu gosto. Talvez deboista demais, também. _Céus_... 

A manhã cheia de compromissos fez com que o Byun só parasse para pensar com afinco quando sentou em uma das mesas do andar superior do restaurante Oásis. Dessa vez decidiu que não andaria pela orla com as meninas e se apossou de uma cadeira bem pertinho do parapeito do _deck_ , tendo a vista privilegiada do oceano a lhe inundar os olhos e as narinas. Yerim ainda conversava com a cerimonialista no andar debaixo e Baekhyun aproveitou o momento a sós para pegar o telefone e decidir o que faria: mandaria uma mensagem? Ligaria para ele? O que iria propor? Havia algo para propor, afinal? Sabia que não era ninguém para julgar o comportamento alheio, mas sentia que do outro faltava um interesse em resolver esse impasse — _e pontuarei aqui que, nessa altura, Chanyeol não tinha muito interesse mesmo em resolver isso_ — porém, sabia também que ele próprio não queria ficar com a vida estagnada e para isso precisava fazer alguma coisa. 

O problema é que, ao procurar no celular, não achou nenhum Park Chanyeol.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


— Você sabia! — Baekhyun soltou assim que empurrou a porta de entrada do bar e encontrou Chanyeol recostado na fachada. — Por isso não falou nada quando salvou seu número no meu telefone e ainda me desejou boa sorte!

Chanyeol estendeu a cartela de cigarros, tirada de dentro do bolso da jaqueta preta de couro que trajava. Riu com a constatação do outro, mas tratou logo de se explicar ao notar o tom triste de sua voz.

— Eu te desejei boa sorte da primeira vez também, não fui irônico — ele falou, entregando novamente o isqueiro para o Byun. — E você sabe onde me encontrar, de qualquer jeito. 

Baekhyun puxou o objeto das mãos grandes do rapaz e acendeu o cigarro, ainda irritado com o acontecido.

— Não tinha notado que tudo, além de nós, voltava para o mesmo ponto quando... bem, você sabe. — Ele soprou a fumaça pelos lábios, arrumando o óculos que havia escorregado um pouco do rosto. — Ou não me atentei a isso, talvez.

— Você tá esses dias todos fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa? — O rapaz perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

— Claro que não! — Baekhyun falou exasperado. — Mas pelo jeito eu não tenho mudado muita coisa… Afinal ainda estamos aqui, não é?

A constatação serviu para que Baekhyun percebesse que estava sim preso à uma rotina. Percebeu que até as roupas que escolhera naqueles dias tinham sido as mesmas, coisa que visivelmente Chanyeol já se desprendera. Se sentiu meio burro por não ter notado esse tipo de padrão no próprio comportamento e fez uma nota mental — já que era o único lugar que poderia contar para tal — sobre precisar urgentemente mudar esse aspecto. 

— Mas o que você queria comigo, afinal? — Chanyeol continuou, dando um trago no cigarro enquanto esperava uma resposta.

— A gente precisa descobrir um jeito de sair disso. — Baekhyun falou, visivelmente aborrecido. — Me fala seu número de novo que eu vou dar um jeito de não esquecer. — Tirou o telefone do bolso e olhou diretamente para o rapaz.

Chanyeol não sentia pressa nenhuma de _sair disso_ , mas os olhos por detrás do óculos do menor transmitiam um pedido profundo de socorro e amaciaram a pose de indiferente que ele imperava, fazendo seu número pessoal sair da boca rápido demais para conseguir controlar. 

— Dez… — Chanyeol observou o rapaz digitar, atento ao que fazia.

— Hm.

— Três-um-dois… 

— Três-um-dois...? — Baekhyun repetiu, deixando em aberto para o rapaz completar a sequência.

— Cinco-três-oito-sete. 

— Dez, três-um-dois cinco-três-oito-sete? — Byun confirmou, guardando o celular novamente no bolso

— Dez, três-um-dois cinco-três-oito-sete — Chanyeol repetiu, confirmando.

— De Seul? — Baekhyun perguntou assim que releu o número digitado no bloco de notas.

Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça.

— Por que? Você também? — Ele perguntou e viu o Byun balançar a cabeça afirmativamente — Dez, três-um-dois... — Começou a repetir o próprio número, deixando no ar para que o outro completasse.

— Cinco-três-oito-sete — Baekhyun falou, fazendo uma careta. — Nem sei quanto tempo faz que eu decorei um número telefônico... Mas agora anda que sua donzela indefesa tá chegando. — Ele levantou o rosto indicando a entrada.

E lá estava a garota de sempre, abrindo desajeitadamente a porta de vidro e enfiando o salto no pequeno buraco da calçada. Baekhyun aproveitou a deixa e a porta que a segunda menina deixaria aberta e se antecipou, entrando novamente no bar e tomando seu lugar à mesa para levar a mesma bronca que recebia desde que resolvera ir atrás de um cigarro

— Onde cê tava, Bê? — Yerim falou assim que o amigo sentou novamente ao seu lado — Ai, não acredito que você tá fumando de novo! Olha esse fedor, Baekhyun!

Ele torceu o nariz, mas sabia que a amiga tinha razão na reclamação, já que a decisão de parar também viera de uma aposta feita com ela. E sabia também que era bem capaz que ela própria desse um trago se estivesse passando por uma situação tão complicada como a ele.

— Foi só um, eu juro — ele respondeu, cruzando os indicadores e os levando à boca.

— Que bom, cê não vai encher minha casa de fumaça não, viu? — Ela retrucou, dando uma cotovelada fraca no amigo.

Como nos outros dias, Hae-in chegou com dois amigos e também padrinhos do casamento: Wi Ha-joon, seu colega de trabalho e Choi Minho, primo e amigo de infância do noivo. Logo as cadeiras foram reorganizadas para acomodar os novos integrantes da turma e Baekhyun estrategicamente cedeu seu lugar para o recém chegado, deixando-o mais perto de Yerim. Arranjou um lugar um pouco mais afastado, prevendo que ficaria aquém sobre a conversa gostosa daquele dia que já era ciente por não ser a primeira vez que aconteceria para si: o primo iria contar a longa história sobre o dia em que ele e Hae-in quase se esfolaram inteiros por descer o morro da casa da avó do menino, executando o brilhante plano de escorregar pela grama sentados cada um em uma caixa de papelão. Minho era um bom contador de histórias e fez o caso render altas risadas, mas Baekhyun tinha arranjado uma tarefa importante que deveria ser resolvida de imediato, o fazendo puxar o celular do bolso, abrir o bloco de notas e passar um bom tempo com a cara enfiada no aparelho.

— Meu Deus Bê, que tanto você escreve nesse telefone hoje, hein? — Yerim virou-se para ele ao se levantar para ir no banheiro. — É um contatinho? Deixa eu ver!

— Sai, Yerim! — Ele escondeu o telefone ao ver a garota se aproximando e ela virou os olhos, desgostosa com o segredo. — Não é nada, é só uma ideia de um vídeo que me veio aqui e eu não posso me esquecer. 

Os dedos trabalharam por mais algumas horas naquele dia, e todas as ideias que ele disse escrever no bloco de notas na realidade se resumiam em uma coisa só:

** 10-312-5387  **

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


O toque estridente que Baekhyun usava como despertador tocou alto na cômoda pequena e ele alcançou o aparelho com a destra, puxando para perto e conferindo as horas do visor recém iluminado. Eram oito horas da manhã, a previsão do tempo marcava vinte e três graus, e além desses números, seu subconsciente sussurrava uma combinação numérica que ele, mesmo sonolento, foi capaz de reconhecer.

— Dez... Três-um-dois cinco-três-oito-se-... DEZ, TRÊS-UM-DOIS CINCO-TRÊS-OITO-SETE! — Ele repetiu, alternando de uma voz mole e preguiçosa para outra, cheia de vida.

Os dedos longos desbloquearam o aparelho e digitaram a sequência que ele continuava a repetir mentalmente. Levou o telefone ao ouvido, e o toque de discagem ecoou pelos tímpanos uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta uma voz grave atendeu a ligação, perceptivelmente desnorteada e recém tirada de um sono profundo.

— Alô...?

— Park Chanyeol?

— Eu... — ele respondeu, soltando um bocejo audível.

— ISSO! — Baekhyun comemorou, improvisando uma dancinha da felicidade ainda deitado na cama. — Depois a gente se fala! — Desligou o telefone e cessou os movimentos ao ver a porta do quarto se abrir, sentando na cama com vigor.

— Bê? — Yerim entrou no quarto, chegando mais perto da cama. — Já acordado? 

— Sim — Baekhyun respondeu, sorrindo para a amiga.

— Dormiu bem? — Ela perguntou, vendo-o responder afirmativamente com um balançar de cabeça. Tateou o cobertor do Rilakkuma até achar um dos pés do rapaz e puxá-lo pela meia. — Vamos que nosso dia é cheio hoje! E não quero te deixar convencido, mas o Hae-in deixou um monte de coisa pronta pra você!

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


— Alô? 

O telefone de Baekhyun vibrou assim que ele chegara em Hamdeok com as meninas, e o número que aparecia na tela foi certeiro em lhe deixar surpreso. Estavam na praia para mais uma visita ao local do casamento que ele já conhecia tão bem, mas que causou a mesma alegria barulhenta nas acompanhantes como da primeira vez, fazendo o rapaz ficar um pouco para trás a fim de conseguir atender a ligação. Yerim percebeu a movimentação do amigo e perguntou em sinais o que estava acontecendo, e ele respondeu da mesma maneira, mexendo os lábios sem emitir som e gesticulando para que ela continuasse com a programação e que logo se juntaria a elas. 

— Alô… — a voz grave e já conhecida soou pelo aparelho, e Byun não tinha dúvida de ser Park Chanyeol. — Cacete, você me acordou cedão. — Ele reclamou, mas um sorriso fez-se perceptível no tom de sua voz.

— Foi mal, mas eu precisava saber se tinha decorado mesmo seu número — Baekhyun se desculpou, mesmo que, no fundo, não sentisse tanta culpa assim.

Chanyeol bocejou novamente e um farfalhar de tecidos soou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido do outro lado da linha.

— Você ainda tá deitado? — Baekhyun soltou, um pouco incrédulo com a hipótese.

— Eu tô… — Chanyeol respondeu. — Não é todo mundo que acorda com as galinhas que nem você.

— Cruzes! — Ele replicou. — O dia tá lindo pra perder ele na cama. 

— Onde você tá? — Chanyeol perguntou, dando outro bocejo longo. 

— Hamdeok — Baekhyun respondeu, olhando ao redor. — Minha amiga vai casar semana que vem aqui, e hoje era o dia que combinamos dela mostrar o local do casamento. 

— Hamdeok? — Chanyeol pontuou, e um novo farfalhar de lençóis se fez audível. Aonde exatamente?

— Num restaurante na ponta da praia. 

— No Oásis?

— Sim? — Baekhyun respondeu, os olhos fixos no letreiro que ostentava o nome do estabelecimento foram aos poucos observando em volta, um pouco confuso.

— Me dá vinte minutos e eu tô aí — Chanyeol respondeu, rindo. — E até agora eu não sei seu nome, foi mal.

— É Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


— Eu ainda não acredito que minha melhor amiga vai casar exatamente no restaurante da sua irmã. — Baekhyun revelou, olhando para o rapaz com os olhos semicerrados para proteger os orbes dos raios solares. — É muita coincidência, não?

— Não necessariamente… — Chanyeol respondeu, apoiando o quadril no parapeito do deck do andar superior. — O restaurante tem um lugar privilegiado e muita coisa acontece por aqui, sabe? Todo mundo adora esse lugar.

— Aqui é lindo, não tem como não gostar. — Baekhyun falou, tirando os olhos do rapaz para mirar o mar novamente.

— Eu acho que me acostumei, passei grande parte da minha vida por aqui. — Chanyeol revelou, sorrindo de canto de boca. — Acho que a gente acaba não vendo muita graça do que sempre teve na mão.

Baekhyun assentiu com a cabeça, pensativo. Essa era uma verdade tão intrínseca do ser humano e que poucos conseguiam reconhecer. 

— Você veio só pro casamento? — Chanyeol prosseguiu, não deixando o silêncio predominar sobre eles.

— Vim conhecer a casa da Yerim também… A noiva. — Baekhyun apoiou os braços no parapeito, inclinando-se um pouco mais para frente. — Além de ser padrinho eu devia uma visita desde que eles se mudaram pra cá. 

— Estamos aqui por motivos parecidos então. — Chanyeol falou. — Eu tava devendo uma visita pra minha família fazia um tempo já. — Cruzou os braços frente ao corpo, soltando uma respiração ruidosa pelo nariz. — Não me leve a mal… Eu amo minha família, mas minha irmã sempre se mete em tudo com seus conselhos piegas sobre a vida e eu acabei cansando. — Ele riu, lembrando das milhares de conversas e discussões que tivera com ela.

— Sei como é… Yerim faz a mesma coisa comigo e ela nem é minha irmã de verdade. — Baekhyun falou, e um projeto de sorriso se formou nos lábios. — Elas tem mania de achar que sabem o que é melhor pra gente mais do que nós mesmos… Você acredita que ela até fez um p- PERA. — Ele empacou nas palavras, a mente correndo rápido atrás desse fio de possibilidade que a cabeça criou. — Com quem você tá indo no bar esses dias?

— Com ela — Chanyeol respondeu, ainda de braços cruzados. — Eu cheguei na cidade na quarta e ela não parou de insistir que o bar era legal, que era noite dos solteiros e que eu t-

— Tinha que aproveitar e que seria bom para você, não é? — Baekhyun completou, um pouco assustado. — Ela fez o pedido?

— Que pedido? 

— O pedido naquele papel vermelho que tavam dando no bar. — O Byun explicou, exemplificando com as mãos o tamanho do papel que vinha recebendo todas as noites.

— Hm… — Chanyeol entortou a boca, pensativo. — Não que eu me lembre, sei lá. Não lembro de papel vermelho nenhum na mesa.

— Só pode ser isso! — Baekhyun andou de um lado para outro do deck, com uma mão na cintura e usando a outra para arrumar o óculos no nariz. — Se ela fez um pedido pra você nesse papel… O JARRO, só pode ser. — Ele gesticulou com vigor sobre a sua hipótese.

O telefone vibrou no bolso da calça bege de Byun e ele atendeu, interrompendo a linha de raciocínio que traçava. O tempo passou rápido enquanto conversava com Chanyeol e ele não percebeu que os afazeres da noiva e o passeio das meninas na orla já havia terminado, e faltava somente Baekhyun dar as caras para que elas pudessem ir para casa. 

— A gente vai desvendar isso hoje, tá? Vai mais cedo lá pra fora que a gente resolve isso — o Byun falou, se despedindo rapidamente com um aceno de cabeça e descendo as escadas para encontrar as amigas. 

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


Desta vez era Baekhyun quem esperava a chegada de Park Chanyeol do lado de fora do bar, um pouco mais cedo que de costume. Deixou para trás seu papel coadjuvante na já conhecida conversa da sua mesa com o atendente para protagonizar uma investigação a minuciosa distância, com os olhos afiados a varrer todo o interior do estabelecimento à procura de provas. Quais seriam elas ele não tinha a mínima noção, mas sabia que alguma coisa deveria encontrar. Foi com essa resolução que puxou o braço do Park quando ele passou porta afora, e os dois colaram no vidro grosso da fachada. 

— Tá, qual é a sua mesa? — Baekhyun perguntou assim que o maior chegou mais perto. — Pelas minhas contas eles devem estar passando com os papéis agora.

— Ali ó, quarta mesa na fileira da direita. — Chanyeol apontou.

— Porra, mas você tá do lado da minha mesa, como eu não tinha te visto antes? — Baekhyun perguntou franzindo a testa. — Você é grande, não tem como não ver você.

— Eu normalmente fico mais fora dos lugares do que dentro. — Chanyeol comentou. — Para de olhar assim que tão achando que você vai invadir o bar — ele disse, ao ver o grupo da mesa mais próxima ao vidro olhar estranho para os dois.

— Tá tudo bem, eles não vão lembrar de nada disso amanhã. — Baekhyun falou, puxando-o pelo braço para chegar mais perto do vidro — Ah lá! ISSO!

Pela vidraça Baekhyun acompanhou o que acontecia na mesa dos Park: o mesmo atendente distribuiu os papéis para os clientes, e uma moça bonita, com os mesmos grandes olhos de Chanyeol buscou uma caneta na própria bolsa, rabiscando o papel vermelho. Ela sorriu ao conferir o que escrevera e prontamente entregou o desejo dobrado para o rapaz já conhecido pelo Byun, que logo se retirou com todos os pedidos em direção à próxima mesma.

— Tá vendo? — Baekhyun falou como se tivesse descoberto uma mina de ouro. — Tenho certeza que ela pediu alguma coisa pra você, só tem essa explicação pra gente ter parado juntos nessa situação. 

— Sério mesmo que você acha isso possível? — Chanyeol falou, incrédulo. — Essa é a coisa mais sem noção que já ouvi.

— E tem coisa mais sem noção do que a gente estar preso no mesmo dia há semanas? — Baekhyun pontuou, com os olhos transbordando obviedade.

— Tá... E o que a gente vai fazer agora? — Ele perguntou, realmente sem saber o que fazer.

— Vem comigo.

Baekhyun fez menção em retornar para dentro do bar, mas foi interrompido por Chanyeol, que colocou a mão na frente do corpo do menor em um pedido mudo para que ele não continuasse.

— Mas cara, a gente... 

Como nas outras noites a menina desastrada abriu a porta cambaleante e Chanyeol estava lá, pronto para acudi-la, como tinha que ser. E lá vamos nós com toda a sequência de salvamento acontecendo frente aos olhos de Byun: o salto fincado no chão, o celular para os ares e a menina sem graça por ter sido salva por um desconhecido enquanto a amiga saía do bar gritando seu nome, desesperada.

— Jihyo!

Tudo se desenrolou como antes, mas fez o rapaz terminar com a mesma feição de missão cumprida, se aproximando do Byun assim que as garotas saíram da entrada do bar e entraram no carro que esperavam.

— Pronto — ele disse, arrumando as próprias roupas e não tirando o sorriso infantil do rosto. — A gente já pode entrar agora.

— É por isso que você sempre tá aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou, risonho.

— É legal bancar o herói de vez em quando, sabe? — Ele respondeu, enquanto abria a porta de vidro e os dois se dirigiam ao interior do local. — Faz eu me sentir um pouco útil.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


Baekhyun sabia o quão estranho era a situação de dois caras adultos encarando um jarro chinês de cerâmica, disposto atrás do balcão de um bar e que provavelmente só estava ali para servir de elemento decorativo, compondo a excelente atmosfera do local. Mas a ideia maluca de que aquele vaso e aqueles papéis distribuídos na festa tinham alguma culpa em tudo que estava vivendo não desgrudava da sua mente teimosa, e o fazia bancar o papel de doido sem muita dificuldade, ainda mais quando se recordava que, no dia seguinte, ninguém lembraria de nada.

Ocupou um dos bancos altos que rodeavam o balcão e olhou em volta, tentando esquematizar o que poderia fazer: podia tacar alguma coisa naquele maldito jarro, e quis voltar à sua infância e estar em posse do estilingue que nunca usou contra um passarinho por pura dó, mas que já acertara muita latinha de longe. Podia passar para trás do balcão e simular um ataque, esbarrando na estante e fazendo o jarro cair e se espatifar no chão, e mais um monte de opções hipotéticas e desconexas que passavam na cabeça, difíceis de executar mas que só amplificavam um sonoro _pegue esse jarro e dê logo o fora daqui_ como a solução mais possível de se fazer _._

— Por favor — Baekhyun chamou uma atendente de cabelo chanel que vinha dos fundos do bar e passar pelo balcão. — Você sabe me dizer se aquele cara de coque…

— Zhang Yixing, nosso gerente? — Ela falou, tirando os olhos do bloco de papel que tinha em mãos para olhá-lo diretamente.

— Isso mesmo… — Baekhyun respondeu, percebendo que não tinha muito o que dizer para ela e nem uma razão para ter a chamado. — Vocês fazem sempre essa noite dos solteiros aqui? 

— Acho que é o terceiro ano… — ela respondeu, um pouco confusa com a pergunta. — Você quer alguma coisa? Eu posso providenciar para você.

 _O jarro_ . Essa era a resposta que Baekhyun queria suplicar a ela. Ele queria _aquele maldito jarro_ , mas se conteve em pedir duas _long necks_ para a mulher, que se retirou assim que anotou o pedido na caderneta.

Chanyeol tinha se instalado no banco alto ao lado dele, mas se manteve em pé, apenas escorado no assento e a observar desinteressadamente o ambiente. Passou os olhos por todo o recinto até esbarrar com os de Yoora — sua irmã mais velha e o principal ponto de apoio da família — a o olhar de volta. Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça, levantando as sobrancelhas em direção a Baekhyun e os olhos perguntaram _quem era aquele_ cara de cabelos castanhos e óculos com quem o irmão dividia o mesmo espaço e trocava algumas palavras.

— É a sua irmã? — Baekhyun perguntou, observando a conversa silenciosa entre os dois. 

— Ela mesma — o rapaz alto respondeu, meneando a cabeça e soltando o riso que prendia junto com a respiração. — E aquela ali é a noiva, não? — Chanyeol apontou com um menear de cabeça a menina que gesticulava quase as mesmas perguntas que recebera para Baekhyun.

— Sim — ele respondeu, rindo da situação. — Elas podiam ser mais discretas, né? Pelo amor de Deus.

— Sim — o Park respondeu, balançando a cabeça em acordo.

— Não me leve a mal… Você é bonito e tal, mas além de hétero não faz o meu estilo. — Baekhyun pontuou, olhando de relance para o rapaz.

— Muito obrigado se isso foi um elogio, mas eu não sou hétero não. — Ele respondeu abertamente e viu o menor o olhar mais uma vez. — Mas fica tranquilo que você também não faz _muito o meu estilo_. — Devolveu a informação, fazendo um sinal de aspas com os dedos. 

Baekhyun arrumou os óculos novamente no nariz, levantando as sobrancelhas em surpresa ao que ouvira. Que não fazia o estilo de ninguém isso era meio óbvio para a cabeça complexada do menor, mas que o rapaz, metido a herói e com cara de par romântico de comédia hollywoodiana não era hétero foi uma baita revelação. Tomou ar para lhe dirigir pelo menos um pedido de desculpas mas foi interrompido com a chegada das bebidas, trazidas por ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Zhang Yixing, o gerente do local.

— Prontinho… — O homem por trás do balcão entregou cada uma das _long necks_ que trazia e, juntamente com elas, uma porção de _kabobs_ , uns espetinhos de frango e abacaxi que combinavam muito bem com a bebida. — Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

— Obrigado, mas... — Baekhyun respondeu, olhando para a porção que parecia apetitosa. — A gente não pediu esse prato não. 

— Eu sei — Yixing respondeu, sem esboçar muitas reações. — É por conta da casa, você parece estar tendo uma noite difícil hoje. — Ele deu um sorriso pequeno e se retirou, indo atender outro cliente que o chamou com um aceno de mão. 

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


Por mais algumas noites Baekhyun se propôs a jogar o jogo do universo, tentando entender sozinho o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, buscando pistas a cada vez que colocava os pés no Ko Ko Bop. Mas tudo o que ganhou foram porções grátis de Zhang Yixing e a mesma pergunta que ele o direcionava:

_— Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?_

E para ser honesto, Baekhyun não sabia se ele podia ajudar, ou talvez não quisesse ouvir alguma grande verdade escondida e que estava receoso demais por não conseguir antecipar. A única certeza que tinha era que aquele homem _sabia sim_ de algo que seu cérebro cansado deixou passar, e a confirmação veio ao notar que — diferentemente de tudo que acontecia ao redor — os petiscos ofertados mudavam de acordo com a vontade do gerente. Uma porção de camarões fritos com molho agridoce foi posta no balcão na noite seguinte, e para o nervosismo de Baekhyun, um Chanyeol feliz demais para pensar nas consequências devorou aquele mimo, pouco atento às dicas e focado demais em mergulhar o empanado no molho. Na outra noite, uma porção de pele de porco frita, bem sequinha e apetitosa encheu os olhos do Park, e na noite em questão, almôndegas ao molho de abacaxi, servidas espetadas em palitinhos e que preenchiam tão bem a boca arrancaram suspiros audíveis do maior e esgotaram a paciência de Byun, impulsionando a inquietação crescente de não saber exatamente que atitude tomar.

— Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa? — Yixing perguntou assim que abriu as duas _long necks_ e as dispôs frente a eles.

Baekhyun fitou seus olhos, decidido, enquanto levava a _long neck_ à boca para um gole.

— Cara, você pode sim… — Ele iniciou, um pouco afoito. — O que tá acontecendo?

— Caramba, achei que a pergunta nunca viria… — Zhang Yixing respirou aliviado ao ver que o rapaz havia finalmente tomado uma iniciativa.

— Então eu não tô louco, não é? A gente está mesmo preso nisso?

— Estamos. — Yixing confirmou, desviando o olhar para responder o outro cliente que sempre o chamava nesse horário. Assentiu com a cabeça e olhou ao redor, fazendo um sinal para que a moça de cabelo chanel o atendesse em seu lugar.

— É esse jarro do cacete que tá fazendo isso, eu sabia! — Baekhyun se mexeu ansioso no banco alto, mas parou assim que viu o homem balançar a cabeça negativamente. 

— Não é ele, Baekhyun… — Yixing pontuou. — Na realidade eu não sei porque estamos assim. Só sei que tem a ver com vocês dois. 

— Pera lá cara… — Chanyeol interveio, participando pela primeira vez da conversa — A gente nem se conhecia até tudo isso acontecer.

— Aí que tá, Chanyeol, não se conheciam mas tinham que se conhecer. — Yixing falou com um tom de obviedade na voz.

— Como você sabe o nome dele? — Baekhyun falou, um pouco confuso. — Como você sabe os nossos nomes, afinal? 

Yixing normalmente era uma pessoa plácida, que executava seu trabalho sem se apressar muito já que sabia que o resultado uma hora viria, de qualquer forma. Era muito difícil uma combinação sua não se formar, e nunca tinha contemplado a possibilidade disso acontecer até conhecer _aqueles dois_ . Não pelo tempo, afinal eles ainda tinham essa vida inteira e mais uma outra para se encontrarem, mas o fato de que alguma coisa nessa trajetória que seria somente deles e que acabou mexendo com o andar do universo inteiro fez com que meu discípulo tomasse uma ação drástica. Ação essa proibida e que poderia custar seus dias de ajudante de Yue Lao, _mas nesse caso eu vou fazer vista grossa e fingir que isso jamais aconteceu_.

Eles precisavam de um alerta, e Zhang Yixing resolveu fazê-lo de uma vez por todas e da forma mais explícita possível, levantando as duas mãos e estalando os dedos frente aos olhos dos dois. 

Baekhyun piscou rápido assim que os estalos ecoaram dentro do ouvido, respeitando o reflexo emitido pelo corpo ao se assustar com o movimento do Zhang. Mas, ao abrí-los de novo, encontrou a realidade em que vivia alterada, com o mundo em tons menos vívidos, como de uma foto antiga que perdeu um pouco da cor com o passar do tempo. Tudo a sua volta andava mais devagar, com as pessoas executando suas ações ao redor lentamente, igual quando se diminui a velocidade de uma gravação e as imagens passam em câmera lenta, os olhos tendo a chance de focar em muito mais do que se pode ver no correr da vida.

— Vocês tão vendo todas essas fitas no chão? — A voz de Yixing fez-se clara, reproduzida na velocidade normal como também seus movimentos, em meio àquele cenário desconexo. — Esse é o meu trabalho.

Baekhyun olhou para o salão e encontrou uma porção de fitas que nunca havia visto por ali, os únicos itens com a cor vermelha vibrante a se destacar naquele cenário de tom gasto que o ambiente se tornara há pouco. Emaranhadas, saíam dos tornozelos das pessoas e algumas iam porta afora, outras se ligavam ao tornozelo de outras pessoas no lado oposto do salão, que pareciam alheias a existência tanto das linhas como das pessoas com quem se ligavam, enfim. E ainda havia algumas ligações mais claras — como era o caso das fitas que uniam Hae-in e Yerim, Seulgi e Joohyun, dois casais com quem o Byun dividia a vida há anos, e aquela mesma mesa do bar desde que o dia treze começou a se repetir. A curiosidade o fez olhar para si mesmo e perceber que sua fita vermelha se ligava ao tornozelo do cara sentado ao seu lado, o cara que conhecera desde que tudo isso começou e imprimia no rosto um semblante duplamente confuso com tudo o que vira. 

— Chanyeol, Baekhyun… — a voz de Yixing os resgatou do devaneio em que estavam, fazendo-os olhar para si novamente. — Vocês são a combinação um do outro. A minha tarefa aqui na Terra é apenas unir os pares, e consequentemente unir vocês, um dia. Mas estarmos presos a hoje e ver o dia repetir sempre sem saber o porquê não aconteceu por minha interferência... Aconteceu por vocês. — Ele alternou o olhar entre os dois, observando a cara de espanto que faziam. — Não é o jarro… Não é nada daqui. A resposta sobre isso está em vocês e só vocês vão poder descobrir. Juntos.

Yixing levantou novamente as mãos e estalou ruidosamente os dedos como da primeira vez, fazendo o mundo voltar a girar novamente e as fitas vermelhas desaparecerem no chão. E lá estava a realidade de sempre, colorida e funcionando na velocidade costumeira, cheia de risadas, música, conversas, alheia a todo essa carga que um estalar de dedos foi capaz de revelar ali, em poucos minutos.

— O QUÊ? — Baekhyun gritou, horrorizado, sentindo que os olhos de todos os clientes do bar agora se voltavam a ele devido à reação exacerbada que tivera.

— Você tá louco! — Chanyeol exclamou, incrédulo, desviando os olhos de Yixing para observar o menor. — Ele?

— Não dá pra esse cara… — Baekhyun apontou para o maior com o dedão, balançando a cabeça repetidas vezes como se negar fosse a solução. — Sem condições.

— EI! — Chanyeol protestou, e o menor virou-se para ele, fazendo com que os dois se encarassem pela primeira vez depois de tudo que souberam.

Zhang Yixing deu de ombros, respirando fundo e saindo detrás do balcão para atender uma mesa próxima que o chamara. Estava feito, e não havia nada que pudesse ser desfeito já que o que _eu_ uni humano nenhum seria capaz de separar. Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol estavam ligados, para sempre.

Eram almas gêmeas.


	4. Parte IV

A noite tinha sido de grandes revelações e Yixing ainda repassava a cara de desaprovação das duas almas gêmeas, expostas com um estalar de dedos naquele mesmo balcão em que agora passava um pano úmido e organizava os últimos utensílios em seus devidos lugares. Sabia que interferir diretamente no caminhar dos humanos era errado — _e por mais que eu desaprove esse tipo de movimento, fiquem descansados em saber que corroboro com a ação tomada e tudo que rendeu ao meu discípulo, em uma conversa posterior, foi um puxão de orelha e muitas risadas ao relembrarmos aqueles dois em espanto, cena impagável por sinal_ — mas também sabia que devido às circunstâncias, acabou se tornando necessário para que ao menos uma ponta de esperança fosse vislumbrada em toda essa situação. Porque por mais mágico e iluminado que Yixing fosse, a única certeza que tinha era de não ter nada a ver com a forma que o tempo se desenrolava frente aos olhos. _E se você quer saber, com essa responsabilidade eu também não irei arcar._

Pensava com os botões da camisa escura que vestia, agora desabotoada algumas casas após o período cheio de fregueses. A noite dos solteiros tinha sido um sucesso em todas as vezes que se repetira e, além do êxito do bar, ele presenciou alguns dos casais que tinha na mira trocarem olhares e se conhecerem mais de uma vez bem embaixo do seu nariz. A menina bêbada que Chanyeol sistematicamente salvou de cair na entrada não teve muita sorte, mas a amiga que a acompanhava tinha trocado o número do celular com um rapaz que sempre escolhia ocupar as mesas altas perto da fachada de vidro, e os olhares sinceros dos dois diziam ao Zhang que os veria tão logo de novo por ali como um casal. Isso se, por alguma obra de um Deus desconhecido ou alguma teoria científica inédita, o tempo finalmente voltasse a correr normalmente. 

As cadeiras já estavam sobre as mesas quando Do Kyungsoo adentrou o salão, como em todas as noites. Yixing já aguardava o rapaz, que sentou em um dos banquinhos altos de perto do balcão enquanto o mais velho se antecipava em oferecer uma dose do whisky preferido do cozinheiro, servido puro e sem gelo num copo baixo que os dedos do funcionário não hesitaram em levar à boca logo após jogar o pano de prato que segurava nos ombros, apreciando a bebida como um prêmio pelo excelente serviço prestado.

— Seus pratos estão fazendo um sucesso enorme — Yixing parabenizou-o, já esperando que os lábios grossos esboçassem um sorriso orgulhoso. — Se esse pessoal tivesse deixado as tradições de lado, mal teríamos vendido _jjajangmyeon_ hoje.

— Ah, para com isso... — Do respondeu, um pouco encabulado pelo que ouvira. — Mas, dessa vez eu vou aceitar os elogios sem contestar, acredita que me convidaram pra cozinhar num casamento? A noiva me chamou na mesa e tudo para pedir! — Ele sorriu grande, a boca imprimindo um formato de coração e os olhos se fechando apertados, ao relembrar do momento. — Não tem como não ficar feliz com um pedido desses.

Yixing riu ao ver a animação do rapaz. Já sabia da proposta por ter ouvido do próprio nas noites anteriores, mas em uma delas conseguiu flagrar o momento que Yerim o chamou à mesa e convidou, eufórica, para replicar os pratos em seu casamento — após ter experimentado o frango frito com molho de abacaxi e as almôndegas no palito que fizeram um sucesso enorme entre as meninas. O observou bocejar, levando em seguida o copo à boca para mais um gole, e mexer o pescoço de um lado para o outro, tentando dispersar o cansaço de uma noite cheia de trabalho duro.

— Mas hoje foi um dia puxado — Kyungsoo retornou a falar, deixando a cabeça pender um pouco para frente para alongar a articulação — eu me sinto como se estivéssemos fazendo essa noite dos solteiros há um mês, de tão cansado que tô.

Aquela frase era diferente do que sempre Yixing ouvia, e ele olhou de relance para o colega, que alheio aos seus movimentos e de olhos fechados não notou ser observado. Ele ainda alongava o pescoço, rotacionando a cabeça devagar e tentando dissipar a tensão que sentia nos ombros com uma massagem na nuca.

— E me fala… — Kyungsoo bocejou grande e abriu os olhos para focar no chefe. — Uma hora me deu uma leseira e eu vim espiar o movimento pela porta e vi um monte de fita vermelha pelo chão... O que vocês estavam fazendo, alguma ação promocional? Aposto que foi ideia da Jae Hwa, ela adora inventar. — Ele sorriu brincalhão, se referindo a atendente de cabelo chanel que fazia parte da equipe há uns seis meses. 

Yixing riu e balançou a cabeça em negativa, sem saber o que pensar dessa nova informação. Não achava que o problema com o tempo se resolveria apenas com o revelar das ligações, mas ficou ressabiado em pensar porque justamente Do Kyungsoo teria presenciado esse fragmento da noite. O jeito com que ele demonstrava não estar nem um pouco assustado com o que vira era curioso, e o rapaz parecia encarar tudo com uma alegria típica dele.

— Foi uma ação pra ver se fazemos as pessoas encontrar um par. — Yixing falou, sem se importar muito com o teor da conversa já que duvidava que o outro se lembraria de alguma coisa ao acordar. 

— O pessoal topou de boa? — Kyungsoo observou. — Normalmente a galera se mantém orgulhosa de estar solteira nessa época do ano. Quem vocês tavam juntando com a fita? — Ele agitou o conteúdo do copo baixo com um chacoalhar de mão.

— As almas gêmeas. — Yixing respondeu sem muito pensar. 

O salão foi tomado pelo silêncio e Kyungsoo olhou fixamente para o mais velho, franzindo um pouco os olhos para investigá-lo com mais precisão. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, sem desviar o olhar, até que uma risada ruidosa preencheu o local, dada pelo menor e acompanhada instantaneamente por Yixing assim que ele se deu conta da reação. O cozinheiro riu com vontade, só parando ao levar o copo à boca para o último gole da bebida.

— Jae Hwa não tem jeito mesmo... — ele disse, engolindo o líquido amargo e se levantando do banco para voltar à cozinha.

Yixing apostava que Kyungsoo não se lembraria daquela conversa.

Pelo menos não com exatidão.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
Chanyeol nunca foi uma pessoa de se impressionar muito com as coisas. Tinha vivido muito em seus vinte e quatro anos de idade, considerado pouco perto do que a grande parcela dos terrestres vivera, já que os ditos jovens compõem 25% da população mundial, mas era inegável que saíra completamente mexido daquele bar assim que lhe foi dito que o rapaz com cara de nerd comportado era sua alma gêmea. Aliás, qual a chance de isso ser real? _(Todas as chances, meu caro, vai por mim.)_ Por mais criativo que fosse, para Park Chanyeol aquela possibilidade era, além de remota, completamente surreal. Não por ser uma pessoa totalmente descrente de tudo — ele tinha lá uma parcela de espiritualidade e um punhado de casos estranhos que presenciou quando criança para contar —, mas sim porque para ele não existia no mundo a premissa de que algo da sua vida pudesse ser decidido por outra pessoa senão ele próprio. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele tentava veementemente acreditar. 

Retornara a Jeju a pedido da mãe, após mais uma das longas turnês que fazia como DJ sob o pseudônimo de Loey. O codinome e a profissão foram escolhidos levando em conta o seu enorme talento musical, a criatividade inerente do jovem rapaz e as ricas e vastas oportunidades de botar o pé na estrada que essa profissão nada convencional lhe oferecia. Loey era uma persona liberta, que se realizava a cada _set_ feito nas mais loucas festas de música eletrônica em que tocou, junto com um pessoal bem pirado e inconsequente que segurava a _vibe_ com a boa e velha balinha. Ele já havia aprendido a se desviar desse tipo de oferta — cumprindo a promessa que fizera à mamãe Park assim que escolheu seguir essa carreira —, ficando só no tabaco, que vinha recentemente querendo largar, e nos muitos litros de cerveja e energético. Mas estar naquele meio garantia a ele muitas experiências, além de uma certa sensação de liberdade que nem mesmo se fizesse uso de alguma substância ilícita conseguia alcançar. 

As grandes turnês fizeram com que o menino gordinho fã de furões crescesse rápido, embora a expressão de curiosidade que os olhos grandes passavam nunca deixou de ser um pouco pura demais para a vida adulta. E hoje era esse mesmo menino que resolveu dar uma pausa da carreira de horários caóticos e tirar um tempo no lugar em que crescera, retornando para Jeju para umas férias que não tinham uma data de término quando pisou novamente em casa, mas que sabia que assim que decretasse seu fim ele teria que ter uma nova resolução para si mesmo. E era por isso que estar preso ao dia treze de abril se tornou tão interessante para alguém que visivelmente não estava nem um pouco pronto para tomar uma decisão e abdicar da sua autonomia por, quem sabe, longos dois anos.

A opção de se alistar no exército tinha surgido em uma conversa com um amigo de longa data, em um dia que se encontraram em uma cafeteria no centro de Seul. Oh Sehun foi incisivo em dizer que achava uma boa ideia eles se alistarem logo, já que uma pausa na carreira do modelo nesse momento poderia significar uma fuga dos holofotes e talvez até perder alguns trabalhos, mas serviria para descansar sua imagem após alguns rumores bem concretos de um namorico com uma jovem idol pipocarem nas colunas de fofocas, o Dispatch fazendo bem a sua horrível função de se meter na vida pessoal das celebridades. O amigo não tinha a mesma sorte que o DJ, onde o cenário eletrônico não era tão atraente para ter um veículo de comunicação voltado em descobrir os melhores furos na madrugada, e isso rendeu a ele desfrutar do melhor da noite.

Park Chanyeol não era de ninguém e era de todo mundo ao mesmo tempo, o que poderia render algum bafafá para a conservadora Coreia do Sul e seus preceitos tradicionais demais para o jovem curioso que resolveu beijar a maior quantidade de bocas bonitas que o atraíssem sob a luz piscante de um strobo, sentindo o corpo trepidar junto com as batidas do grave de algum sucesso tocado por seus colegas de profissão. Mesmo com essa liberdade, todo o discurso salvador do amigo fez o maior se pegar pensando se não precisava dessas “férias forçadas” para desacelerar a cabeça e, quem sabe, dar um sossego para a família que às vezes o achava um pouco inconsequente por levar uma vida aparentemente solta demais. Ele sabia que cumprir sua obrigação de cidadão coreano não seria como estar em um parque de diversões, mas o que melhor do que uma série de obrigações a realizar, com horários e tarefas completamente diferentes do seu costume, para dar uma mexida num cotidiano pautado em festas e curtição? _(Radical, não? Mesmo com os meus séculos de expertise no ser humano, Park Chanyeol ainda consegue me surpreender o mesmo tanto quanto entendo seus loucos rompantes)._

Embora fosse acometido por essa vontade maluca de desacelerar e talvez sossegar um pouco, não foi com felicidade que recebeu aquela revelação, encostado em um balcão de bar vendo o mundo correr devagar. Quando cogitou um _hiatus_ e pensou em Jeju como seu lugar seguro para repensar suas escolhas, não achou que seria apresentado a ele uma perspectiva tão pontual. Ele queria tirar um tempo para si mesmo, avaliar suas prioridades e os passos que suas pernas dariam na caminhada longa que a vida ainda lhe reservara, mas estar ligado a alguém, nesse exato momento, só trazia a sensação de estagnação. Passou anos vivendo o melhor da solteirice, sendo livre para fazer o que quiser, andar por onde e com quem quisesse que, ao ver alguns colegas abdicarem dessa liberdade por alguém fez o jovem pensar que estar conectado a outra pessoa — ainda mais sem ser por vontade própria —, significava um atraso de vida perto de todas as oportunidades possíveis de viver. Sozinho. 

Não ter responsabilidades com outro alguém significava ser isento de cumprir obrigações. E obrigações, assim como deveres, são palavras com conotações negativas aos ouvidos de Chanyeol. Seu dicionário pessoal não aceitava revisão, não para esse tipo de assunto e isso fez com que o rapaz escolhesse deixar para lá essa questão, já que enquanto não fosse uma decisão dele essa premissa não teria qualquer validade na sua vida. Deixou de lado ou pensou ter deixado, mas era impossível ignorar as informações agora conhecidas quando seus olhos insistiam em se cruzar com os de Baekhyun naquele bar cheio e animado do centro de Jeju.

Estavam nessa há alguns dias, se esbarrando sem muito querer entre os espaços daquele lugar que já conheciam tão bem. No primeiro dia após _o dia,_ viu Byun entrar cabisbaixo e dar poucos sorrisos aos ocupantes com quem dividia a mesa amadeirada perto da sua, com a mesma calça bege com bolsos grandes e uma blusa clara de manga comprida. Se olharam só uma vez, os olhos caídos do menor traduzindo com precisão o incômodo que ambos sentiam. Já no terceiro ele aparecera sem os óculos e Chanyeol percebeu mais olhares para si. Não sabia se eram intencionais ou só causados pela falta das lentes de grau, que fazia o Byun não se importar muito para onde pousava seu foco. Nesse dia se esbarraram no corredor do banheiro e as mãos do outro enfiadas no bolso da calça jeans denunciaram a Park que o nervosismo dele era grande demais pra se esconder por entre os forros da peça ou por baixo dos cabelos volumosos que Baekhyun insistia em deixar cair sobre os olhos.

Essa dinâmica prevaleceu mais uns dias, até que subitamente Chanyeol sentiu o celular vibrar em cima da mesa, fora da programação normal que vinha vivenciando desde que o dia treze apareceu para ficar, marcando insistentemente o visor do aparelho. E se algo saía da programação planejada, só havia uma pessoa que podia causar esse movimento. 

** 11 312 4599 **

Park, me encontra lá fora por favor.  
** ✈20:14  **

Ainda faltava uma hora para o horário habitual do cigarro, mas Chanyeol não hesitou em levantar da cadeira e se dirigir até a saída. E por mais que tivesse suas dúvidas em tudo o que soubera até ali e tentava compreender, entendia que devia ser tão difícil para o rapaz quanto era para si próprio ter sua vida ligada a alguém que mal conhecia. Foi com esse pensamento que se escorou um pouco mais afastado da entrada, o coturno preto encostado no portão de ferro da loja fechada ao lado do bar e as mãos escondidas dentro do casaco largo e multicolorido que usava, o mesmo da primeira vez em que se viram, batendo o maço de mentolados na perna esquerda enquanto com a direita rodava o isqueiro pequeno dentro do bolso fundo do casaco.

Não demorou para que a porta se abrisse e Baekhyun saísse por ela, olhando para os lados e rapidamente avistando a figura alta que lhe esperava a poucos metros.

— Oi — disse assim que se aproximou, arrumando os óculos de grau que escorregavam do nariz.

— Oi — Chanyeol respondeu e os olhares se cruzaram apressados.

A sensação que pairava no ar era de que ambos lidavam com animais ariscos prestes a atacar, embora soubessem que só havia outro humano como parte integrante daquela conversa. Baekhyun enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans, a mesma que usavam quando se cruzaram dias atrás no banheiro e respirou fundo, tomando coragem para dizer alguma coisa. 

— Você quer um cigarro? — Chanyeol perguntou, consciente que o interrompera. Talvez quebrar o gelo amenizasse um pouco a situação . 

— Não, obrigado. — Baekhyun respondeu. — Eu tô tentando parar de novo, nem sei porque tinha voltado. 

— Te entendo. — Chanyeol falou, ainda com as mãos ansiosas remexendo os bolsos. — Eu também tava tentando parar, mas ficou mais fácil deixar pra amanhã quando o amanhã nunca chega — ele riu, passando a mão no cabelo e olhando para o lado. 

— Chanyeol — Baekhyun o chamou, e foi respondido com um olhar. — Eu passei esses dias pensando num jeito de sairmos dessa.

— E? — O maior levantou as sobrancelhas, lhe dedicando toda sua atenção.

— E eu acho que a gente tem que se beijar pra isso dar certo — ele falou de uma vez, soltando o ar ruidosamente assim que sentiu a última palavra sair pela boca.

— Nossa, você ficou ousado de repente — Chanyeol riu, olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Vai me dizer que agora faço o seu estilo?

— Não é isso, porra, mas pensa bem… — Baekhyun soltou os ombros e começou a explicar, gesticulando com as mãos. — Nesses negócios de feitiço sempre é o beijo que resolve tudo, tipo nos filmes… — Ele andava de um lado para outro e escutou Chanyeol rir, virando para ele com um semblante sério. — É sério cara, presta atenção: foi assim em várias dessas histórias que vivem contando por aí. Se somos mesmo almas gêmeas, talvez um beijo conserte alguma coisa nessa dimensão e o tempo volte a correr de novo do jeito certo… e quem sabe ficamos livres pra voltar a viver do jeito que a gente bem entende. 

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas mantinha um meio sorriso nos lábios. Tirou o isqueiro do bolso e ficou passando o dedo sobre a roldana, produzindo faísca com o objeto sem realmente acendê-lo enquanto avaliava o que o menor dizia. Dentro de um cenário comum ele até achou a ideia uma boa cantada barata e jurou que a usaria quando o tempo voltasse a correr normalmente, mas Baekhyun o olhava com honestidade e não cabia nenhum rastro de brincadeira na sua suposição.

— Tá — Chanyeol respondeu, guardando o isqueiro no bolso e desencostando na parede. — E a gente faz isso...?

— Agora... Não pera. — Baekhyun levou a destra frente ao rosto e soltou o ar pela boca, conferindo seu próprio hálito. Balançou a cabeça, rindo de si mesmo pela ação tomada e se endireitou, arrumando a blusa larga de linho que usava. — Tá, a gente faz isso agora — ele falou, ainda um pouco hesitante.

— Tem certeza, Baekhyun? — Chanyeol perguntou, olhando atentamente para o rapaz à sua frente, franzindo o cerne em uma pergunta muda de como proceder. 

— Chanyeol, só me beija, tá? Me beija agora. — Baekhyun pediu, um pouco ansioso, fechando os olhos e levantando o queixo na direção do maior.

Chanyeol não era de atender a ordens, mas não tinha muito a perder dentro desse cenário estranho que vivia. Era só um beijo, afinal. Deu um passo para frente, se aproximando para buscar o rosto de Baekhyun com a destra, puxando-o mais para perto com decisão. Olhou o rosto que segurava próximo a si e viu as pintinhas que já havia notado marcarem a pele clara, uma bem visível na bochecha e bem rente a lente redonda do óculos, detalhes que trouxeram alguma expectativa ao que aconteceria em seguida. Fechou seus olhos e encaixou sua boca na dele, sentindo o nariz do outro encostar na pele, os lábios se entreabrindo e tomando um fôlego prévio. Se era pra beijar ele ia beijar pra valer, então sugou os lábios finos de Baekhyun com vontade, a língua passando pelos próprios para alcançar a do outro, que tentava acompanhar seus movimentos mas falhava em acertar o ritmo. Chanyeol tentou se ajustar melhor, mexendo a cabeça um pouco e o puxando mais para colar os corpos, mas os óculos de grau atrapalhavam — e muito — ambos a acharem um jeito que tornassem o que faziam ao menos agradável. Ou talvez não fosse a posição, já que era difícil beijar alguém quando o clima entre os envolvidos era praticamente nulo. Por mais que a boca do Byun fosse macia, tivesse um formato extremamente atraente e que parecesse até combinar com os lábios cheios de Park, ficou difícil abstrair o desconforto que sentia, cada segundo sendo mais árduo manter um beijo que confirmava não ter química nenhuma para acontecer. E provavelmente Baekhyun também sentia a mesma dificuldade, cujo corpo imóvel denunciava o incômodo e não esboçava rastro algum de empolgação.

 _Era assim então que sua alma gêmea beijava?_ Essa pergunta, carregada de uma decepção inerente, martelou na mente do Park enquanto ele tentava por mais alguns segundos, passados com uma lentidão torturante típica de quando se faz alguma coisa extremamente entediante. As bocas enfim se afastaram e ele tirou a mão do rosto de Baekhyun tão logo abriu seus olhos, fazendo o menor abrir os dele ao perceber o movimento e piscar algumas vezes, passando a língua nos lábios em reflexo. Se fitaram sem jeito e deram um passo para trás, tentando se recompor do que acabara de acontecer. Chanyeol enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco largo e o menor pigarreou, levando a mão à boca assim que o som vibrou na sua garganta.

— Acho que é isso — o Byun disse, tirando os óculos do rosto e puxando uma das mangas da blusa para poder limpar nela as lentes embaçadas pela proximidade anterior. — Espero que tenha dado certo. 

— Eu também, Baekhyun. — Chanyeol falou, puxando o maço de cigarros do casaco. — Quer um? Ah é, você...

— Eu vou tentar parar mesmo, vai que amanhã é um novo dia. — Baekhyun respondeu, balançando negativamente a cabeça. — Vou entrar, a gente se vê por aí — deu um sorriso não muito convincente e se virou, caminhando até a entrada do bar. 

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, e sacou o isqueiro do bolso. Se o desfecho desse cenário que viviam dependesse do beijo insosso e sem emoção que acabara de acontecer, ele tinha certeza que ficariam presos e sem achar uma solução pelo resto de suas vidas. 

  
  
⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
Obviamente foi o número treze que Baekhyun vira marcado em seu celular assim que abriu os olhos em mais um começo de sexta-feira. Já não ficava mais tão fora de si a ponto de se irritar profundamente com a situação, mas se sentia frágil com a mesma intensidade que ansiava entender o que de fato estava acontecendo. E embora isso o consumisse, se habituou em levantar às oito horas todos os dias e comer o mesmo desjejum farto e delicioso com Yerim, ir com as meninas fazer a prova das roupas no ateliê das irmãs Jung e embarcar na curta viagem até Hamdeok com a amiga de motorista e uma Sooyoung animada em elogiar a paisagem.

— Ahh, aqui é muito bonito! — Ela dizia empolgada, colocando a mão para fora do veículo, como se acariciasse o vento que passava entre os dedos. — Agora eu sei porque se apaixonou por esse lugar. 

Yerim sorriu largo e assentiu com um meneio de cabeça. Jeju era realmente estupenda, e mesmo com a agitação do centro era possível perceber a diferença na atmosfera: a ilha tinha o ar mais limpo e era mais fresca que Seul, mas todas as vantagens se intensificavam quando ela pegava o carro e dirigia até uma das praias para colocar os pés na areia, hoje tendo a felicidade de poder levar as pessoas que mais gostava para desfrutar um pouco dessa experiência. 

A chegada no restaurante foi como sempre tranquila, mas reservou a Baekhyun uma surpresa: assim que subiu para o deck, querendo logo ocupar o banco de frente para o mar que tomou como seu ao passar muitas tardes ali, encontrou uma figura conhecida mas que não esperava ver tão cedo, apoiado no parapeito de madeira do andar térreo a admirar a vista. Não teve muito tempo para pensar no que fazer, pois assim que o avistou Chanyeol se virou para espiar ao redor e os olhares se cruzaram, não sobrando nenhum lugar para fugir. O maior sorriu, deixando aparente a covinha profunda da bochecha esquerda e acenou para saber quem se deslocaria para que o encontro acontecesse. No final foi o Park quem subiu para poder dividir o banco largo de madeira que o menor já havia ocupado.

— Eu descobri que falhei na tarefa de decorar seu número — Chanyeol falou assim que se sentou, colocando a carteira e o celular na parte larga do parapeito que servia também de mesa. — Mas imaginei que poderia te encontrar aqui como nos outros dias.

— Em mais um dia treze, como sempre — Baekhyun falou um pouco decepcionado mais consigo mesmo do que com o fato de estar preso naquela fatídica sexta-feira. — Ser tão previsível a ponto de você saber onde me encontrar me chateia mais do que estar preso nesse loop.

Baekhyun olhou o horizonte, apertando as pálpebras para se proteger do sol. Queria achar alguma resposta, mas essa questão era como o mar, vasto e imponente ao seu redor, com milhares de direções possíveis de se navegar. E essa imensidão o assustava um pouco por trazer um tipo de incerteza que nunca foi muito bom em lidar. 

— Sabe, eu andei pensando… — Chanyeol falou, mas parou ao ver a cara de estranheza que o menor lhe dedicou. — Não é só você que pensa sobre isso não, tá bom? 

— É que você parece muito mais de boa do que eu com tudo isso. — Baekhyun pontuou, sendo sincero com o rapaz.

— Eu acho que é aí que a gente pode achar uma resposta — o maior continuou, ciente das palavras do outro. — Quem sabe não é a hora de você fazer o que der na telha, sabe? Você parece ser todo certinho, talvez seja a hora de tacar o foda-se pra tudo.

— Ultra revolucionário da sua parte…

— É sério, Baekhyun — Park insistiu, debruçando em cima do parapeito e repousando a cabeça na mão esquerda. — Sei lá, qual é o seu maior desejo? Você tem alguma coisa que sempre quis fazer mas nunca conseguiu? Tipo pular de Bungee Jump, pilotar uma moto, mergulhar, não sei. 

— Cruzes, eu morro de medo de altura. — Baekhyun revelou, automaticamente fazendo o sinal da cruz só de pensar em estar em alguma aventura radical. 

— Tá vendo? Tipo enfrentar seu maior medo. — Chanyeol disse, levantando a sobrancelha. — Eu por exemplo sempre quis acampar mas morro de medo de inseto. 

— De inseto? Com esse tamanho todo?

— Quem vê tamanho não vê coração frágil — ele retrucou, os lábios grandes fazendo um bico de desaprovação. — Mas é disso que eu falo, de tentar alguma coisa diferente, sabe? Sair do comum. 

O silêncio se fez presente entre os dois, mas não era incômodo ou intimidador. Era muito mais um ato de reconhecimento pessoal, das duas partes, onde cada um investigava em si o que de cabível havia nesse pensamento novo — e louco — que Chanyeol trouxe consigo. Baekhyun se debruçou na mesa, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e olhando novamente para o mar. Definitivamente essa era umas das direções que ainda não tinha pensando em navegar. 

— Tá, e por que você tá nessa se você é tão esclarecido assim? Se é tão claro pra você tudo isso, teoricamente você não tem o que aprender, não é? — O Byun falou, achando óbvio que esse argumento quebraria a teoria do Park. 

— Quem disse que eu já sei tudo o que tinha que saber nessa vida? — Chanyeol falou, soando extremamente sincero aos ouvidos do menor. — A gente nunca sabe, se soubesse não estaria nesta situação. E outra, Baekhyun, se a gente tem uma ligação ela não precisa ser só como um casal, eu acredito que tem ligações de amizade que são muito maiores do que essas de amor que todo mundo corre atrás. — Um sorriso pequeno mas honesto surgiu nos lábios, enquanto ele mesmo compreendia o que acabara de dizer. — Podemos pensar em tudo isso como bons amigos, não? Talvez essa seja a solução.

Baekhyun o investigou com bastante atenção. Sabia que não podia se deixar levar sempre pela primeira impressão que tecia sobre as pessoas, e lá estava ele de novo, sendo cutucado pelas palavras que ouvira a mudar toda a opinião já não tão concreta sobre o cara alto que agora observava o mar se agitar na paisagem, os olhos grandes e expressivos um pouco apertados pela incidência dos raios solares e pontuais em imprimir seriedade para o rosto que na maioria das vezes transmitia um ar descontraído demais para o gosto do Byun. Questionou a si mesmo desde quando havia se tornado essa pessoa fechada e sem paciência pelo diferente, mas não precisou chegar a uma resposta para estender a mão em direção ao maior, incitando um aperto de mãos.

— Então, amigos — Baekhyun disse mantendo a mão estendida entre os dois. — E sem pressão de achar uma resposta, já que foi assim que a gente terminou... Bem, você sabe. — Ele ficou sem jeito de completar a fala.

Chanyeol respondeu ao gesto, apertando a mão de Baekhyun com segurança, sem deixar de escapar um riso cheio de ar pelos lábios. 

— Ainda bem que não fui só eu que notei o desastre de ontem — ele falou, rindo um pouco mais e soltando o peso dos ombros. — Se fosse depender daquilo…

— A gente ia ficar preso aqui pro resto da vida, eu sei — Baekhyun completou. — Mas pelo menos eu tentei chegar em alguma solução, né? 

— Eu também tentei e minha solução parece muito melhor que a sua — Chanyeol observou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas e a boca torcida, em uma demonstração clara de que sua ideia era mil vezes melhor que a dele.

— Tá bom... — Baekhyun revirou os olhos, admitindo sem muita vontade que o maior tivera mais sucesso nessa tarefa. — Mas me fala, a gente vai começar fazendo o quê? Eu tenho que pensar um pouco mais sobre esse negócio de altura, a gente precisa começar por algo mais leve pra fazer numa tarde. 

— Hm… — Chanyeol cruzou os braços frente ao corpo, visualmente pensativo com a pergunta. — Você já se alistou?

— Ainda não, confesso que tô protelando pra tentar aproveitar que minha produtora tá dando meio certo, sabe? — Baekhyun respondeu, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e repousando o rosto na mão.

— Sei bem… — o maior disse, remexendo a boca e fazendo a covinha aparecer novamente. — E tem toda a parada de ficar careca, eu vou ficar horrendo com essas orelhas enormes que tenho. 

— Para, vai ficar uma gracinha. — Baekhyun riu, claramente fazendo troça do outro. Parou por um instante e o rosto iluminou, como se tivesse tido uma ideia. — Tá ai, já sei o que vamos fazer: vamos raspar a cabeça.

— Quê? Cê tá louco, eu não vou querer ficar preso no mesmo dia careca. 

— Não, mas aí que tá… — Baekhyun gesticulou como se tivesse feito uma descoberta inédita. — Me dá seu isqueiro, Park.

Chanyeol enfiou a mão dentro da calça larga que usava e pegou o isqueiro pequeno que sempre carregava consigo. Estendeu ao rapaz, que instantaneamente pegou o objeto e acendeu, levando a chama que saia diretamente ao seu dedo mindinho e se queimando de propósito. 

— Ai! — O Byun reclamou, chacoalhando a mão assim que sentiu a dor lancinante na parte machucada. Soprou a região e devolveu o isqueiro, esticando o dedo frente ao rosto de Chanyeol para continuar sua proposta. — Se eu amanhã acordar sem uma bolha é sinal de que nada que fazemos no corpo persiste quando o dia reseta. E se isso acontecer a gente raspa a cabeça amanhã, juntos. Fechado? 

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


Chanyeol abriu os olhos ainda sonolento, ao ouvir o celular tocar baixinho por entre os lençóis escuros em que dormia. Tinha essa mania de adormecer enquanto mexia no celular, quase sempre fazendo com que o aparelho se perdesse no meio da roupa de cama, e o costume ficou ainda pior enquanto estava preso a essa realidade repetida, o cansaço tomando conta do corpo apenas após gastar um bom tempo navegando sem qualquer propósito pela internet. 

Adquiriu o costume de procurar por aleatoriedades enquanto tentava dormir, já que a insônia ainda persistia em ser sua companheira e as notícias continuavam exatamente as mesmas todas as sextas, dia 13. Assim descobriu que o inglês era o idioma que possuía mais palavras no dicionário — com mais de 500 mil vocábulos listados e podendo chegar a 1,2 milhões de verbetes —, e que a Nintendo, uma das grandes líderes do mercado de games e dona do simpático Mario teve seu início como uma empresa que vendia cartas de baralho, em 1889. Descobriu também que a coruja tem três pálpebras em cada olho e que são usadas em funções diferentes, mas ele, com apenas duas que insistiam em se fechar pelo sono agora só queria descobrir onde estava seu bendito celular, que além de apitar tinha vibrado algumas vezes e acabou por despertá-lo mais cedo do que se espera de alguém que dormia sempre após as três da madrugada.

** 11 312 4599 **

Acho que vamos ficar carecas hoje.  
  
**✈08:34**

Ele esfregou o rosto e, antes que xingasse Baekhyun por acordá-lo tão cedo de novo, teve a atenção capturada pela foto que vinha logo abaixo da mensagem curta que recebera. Nela, o dedo mindinho do rapaz estava intacto, sem nenhuma bolha ou machucado, provando o pensamento do menor no dia anterior. Chanyeol riu ao perceber que, embora o discurso bonito feito tivesse como foco instigar o Byun a viver um pouco mais liberto, seria ele a enfrentar primeiro um dos próprios receios. Passou a mão no cabelo volumoso que ainda ostentava na cabeça e bocejou grande, tentando espantar a letargia que o consumia, embora a cabeça já tivesse começado a tecer rapidamente uma série de pontuações.

Os pés grandes o levaram da cama para o banheiro, lentos mas eficazes em cobrir distâncias com eficiência, e reagindo ao cheiro bom de arroz quentinho a inundar a casa sua próxima parada foi direto na cozinha. Não era muito de levantar cedo, mas como o Byun já o havia acordado uma vez antes quase naquele mesmo horário, pelos seus cálculos sabia que encontraria a mamãe Park distraída o suficiente para o receber com a mesma pergunta:

— Ué, meu filho, acordado a essa hora? — Ela falou assim que o viu adentrar o cômodo, virando cuidadosamente o ovo mexido que fazia com o _jeotgarak_.

— Acordei com o celular — ele respondeu, a camiseta de um tempo antigo o deixando com mais cara de menino. — Essa omelete é pra mim? — Disse enquanto coçava a cabeça, aguardando a negativa enquanto ocupava a cadeira da ponta da mesa comprida de vidro.

— Você viu só, benzinho? — Ela se dirigiu ao marido, que acabara de entrar no aposento e trazia o jornal nas mãos. — Ele quer roubar sua omelete!

— Vai ficar querendo — o pai respondeu brincalhão e passou o braço pelo pescoço dele assim que se aproximou, simulando um mata-leão. — Meu Deus do céu, desde quando você ficou tão grande, filho? Se eu fosse lutar pelo meu omelete estaria perdido! — Riu ao ver Chanyeol fingir um engasgo e depositou um cafuné em seus cabelos já bagunçados, antes de se sentar também.

Era bom estar em casa, não podia negar. Sua família era acima da média e sabia disso, com pais amorosos e totalmente apaixonados mesmo depois de 35 anos de casados — algo não tão comum nos dias de hoje. Eles desfrutavam de uma aposentadoria antecipada depois que Yoora, sua irmã mais velha, tinha utilizado sabiamente parte da indenização trabalhista do pai para comprar o restaurante à beira-mar de Hamdeok que sempre sonhou em ter desde o primeiro ano da faculdade de turismo. A vida dos Park era confortável, o que deu a oportunidade do menino poder trilhar um caminho sem tantas pressões por necessidades financeiras, e ele agradecia imensamente seus progenitores e à sua irmã pela tranquilidade que desfrutava.

— E Yoora? Já foi pro restaurante? — Chanyeol perguntou, concentrado em rolar pela mesa os _jeotgaraks_ limpos que encontrou em cima da toalha. — Queria ver se ela me indicava um cabeleireiro.

— Não era você que só cortava o cabelo em Seul? — O pai falou surpreso, abaixando o jornal que escondia o rosto para olhar para ele. — Pensei que só lá tivesse cabeleireiros à altura do seu topete.

Chanyeol riu com a graça do pai e balançou a cabeça.

— O senhor acha que eu ia ficar muito feio careca? — Ele perguntou, passando as mãos sobre a testa e puxando os próprios fios pretos para trás. — As orelhas vão ficar ainda maiores.

— Seu pai ficou lindo quando foi pro exército e as orelhas de vocês dois são iguaizinhas — a mãe observou, dando um beijo nos cabelos já grisalhos do marido antes de colocar a travessa com a omelete fatiada. — Mas você vai raspar? Se for pra isso tem aquela máquina aqui em casa, não precisa ir no cabeleireiro! — Ela estendeu um pote com arroz quente para cada um, sentando-se entre eles. — E não briguem pelas omeletes, tem pra todo mundo!

  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
Era estranho para Baekhyun ser convidado a entrar na casa de alguém que ele mal conhecia, mas a ideia de cumprirem a primeira tarefa na casa dos Park, nesse meio tempo que tirariam para fazer coisas inusitadas um com o outro, parecia ter potencial. A família de Chanyeol pareceu calorosa à primeira vista, assim que lhe foram apresentados na sala de estar e a senhora se prontificou em listar — em voz alta e com um sorriso no rosto — uma infinidades de coisas que Byun poderia pedir a ela, de um copo de água até algo pra comer se assim ele sentisse necessidade.

— E você é de Seul? — Ela perguntou, visivelmente animada em conhecer um dos amigos do filho, vendo Baekhyun lhe assentir com a cabeça. — É difícil meu filho vir de lá nos visitar, sempre acho que ele esquece que tem família… — pontuou, visivelmente contrariada. — Amigo então, ele nunca trouxe nenhum!

— Mãe, não é bem assim… — Chanyeol interveio, balançando negativamente a cabeça coberta por uma touca cinza. — Você sabe qu-

— Que sua vida é agitada, eu sei — ela respondeu, revirando os olhos por já conhecer suas desculpas. — Mas não há vida agitada que justifique você não ter um tempinho para vir aqui.

Chanyeol torceu a boca com a semi bronca que levara da mãe, e a viu o olhar com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, num claro sinal de que sabia que tinha razão. 

— Enfim, eu vou deixar vocês à vontade — ela disse, indo para a cozinha. — Deixei a máquina e o aspirador no seu quarto, limpe tudo quando terminar! 

— Sim mãe… — Chanyeol respondeu arrastado, mas ria do modo mandão que aquela mulher três palmos mais baixa que ele ainda falava consigo. 

Dizem que o quarto é um lugar pessoal e que revela muito sobre as pessoas — _e eu, que já estive espiritualmente em mais casas do que vocês possam imaginar posso dizer que essa premissa é sim verdadeira_ — _,_ mas no caso de Chanyeol, ela estava desatualizada em uns bons anos. O cômodo mantinha uma aura adolescente com alguns troféus de esporte preenchendo a estante de cima da escrivaninha, e um violão antigo, encostado no canto esquerdo perto do guarda-roupa, que davam algumas pistas do que aquele cara alto poderia ter feito quando mais jovem. 

— O que você jogava? — Baekhyun perguntou, chegando mais perto da estante para enxergar melhor os escritos das premiações.

— Baseball — Chanyeol respondeu, puxando a cadeira colada à mesa para deixá-la no espaço vago entre o móvel e a cama. — Foi só no colégio, mas deu pra ganhar algumas coisas. — Sorriu com a afirmação, fazendo um gesto para que o outro se sentasse.

Baekhyun voltou a olhar os troféus na estante, ignorando o pedido do anfitrião. Caminhou mais pelo quarto, chegando perto da janela e espiando por ela para ver o quintal espaçoso e arborizado que os fundos da casa possuía, se dirigindo ao Park sem deixar de admirar a paisagem.

— Você vai primeiro, Chanyeol.

— Ah!.. Por que eu primeiro? — Chanyeol reclamou, sentando-se na própria cama em desacordo. — Não é justo... era pro senhor certinho todo o meu discurso.

— Não tenho culpa se a primeira tarefa tem mais a ver com você do que comigo. — Baekhyun respondeu afiado, virando-se para ele e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito largo. — E não vai mudar muita coisa já que eu vou cumprir minha parte e você vai ter que raspar minha cabeça de qualquer jeito depois. — Deu de ombros, com um sorriso retilíneo moldando os lábios.

Chanyeol torceu a boca e a covinha marcou a bochecha esquerda. Ele sabia que Byun estava certo, mas era difícil dar o braço a torcer já que quando revelou suas ideias, não tinha tanta intenção de ser o foco do processo. Sentou-se no banquinho à contragosto e tirou a touca que usava, balançando os cabelos que se espalharam volumosos sobre os olhos.

Demorou um pouco para que Baekhyun conseguisse separar o cabelo do maior em seções, juntando um punhado de fios com algumas presilhas que o rapaz roubou no banheiro da irmã. Aproveitou e prendeu a própria franja castanha no topo da cabeça, para que não atrapalhasse enquanto ele efetuava sua função improvisada de cabeleireiro, e já se preparava para ligar a máquina quando Chanyeol o interrompeu.

— Ficou fofo você de chuquinha — ele falou, e viu o Byun olhar para si com cara de desconfiança.

— Aham... — ele resmungou, o olhando de canto de olho.

— É sério — Chanyeol riu. — Parece aqueles idols famosos.

O barulho da máquina de cabelo ecoava pelo ambiente e Baekhyun parou bem de frente à ele, chegando bem perto. Segurou a seção que tinha separado próxima à testa, levando a lâmina até ela para finalmente começar a cortar. 

— Cacete, mas você já vai bem aí no meio? — O maior reclamou sem muito sucesso, vendo os fios escuros já caindo frente aos olhos.

— Assim fica impossível voltar atrás. — Baekhyun riu ao constatar a própria tática. — E você sabe que é por pouco tempo, amanhã tá tudo de volta na sua cabeça.

— Vai saber — ele falou, espontâneo. — Imagina se a gente acorda careca?

Os dois riram, dividindo a confiança de que essa possibilidade era a mais improvável. Depois da conversa que tiveram no dia anterior no restaurante, Baekhyun passou o resto da tarde ponderando sobre as palavras do maior e por mais que não quisesse admitir, a teoria de Chanyeol era muito mais válida que a dele, apenas pautada em acontecimentos presentes em histórias infantis, _embora qualificar alguma teoria como a mais coesa era algo difícil até para mim, nesse cenário — confesso_.

A falta de experiência em cortar o cabelo alheio fez com que a operação careca demorasse mais para se concretizar, mas o tempo passado juntos serviu para que, pela primeira vez, eles contassem um pouco sobre si mesmos. Naquela tarde Chanyeol soube que Baekhyun era dono de uma produtora audiovisual e morava há poucas ruas de distância de seu apartamento em Seul, e se perguntaram novamente como nunca haviam se cruzado por lá. Também contou a ele um pouco da sua carreira de DJ e que talvez estivesse aí a resposta para nunca ter rolado um esbarrão espontâneo, já que os horários que fazia eram bem incomuns e nem sempre passava os fins de semana na própria casa. Descobriram que tinham a mesma idade, que ambos gostavam mais de Pringles de cebola e salsa, embora a de páprica — tirada de circulação sabe-se lá o porquê — continuaria a ser a preferida dos dois, e que também adoravam tirar um tempinho para admirar o céu noturno e apreciar a lua. Algumas vezes não havia estrelas ao redor, como Byun costumava ver por estar na capital do país, outras estavam forradas de pontos luminosos, como Chanyeol tinha a sorte de presenciar do quintal daquela mesma casa desde pequeno, ou em algumas das festas ao ar livre mais loucas que tocou.

— Mas me conta... — Baekhyun voltou a falar depois de um silêncio feito somente por estar concentrado demais em fazer o contorno da orelha alheia com a máquina. — Algum motivo especial pra você não vir pra cá com tanta frequência e deixar sua mãe reclamando? — Ele perguntou sem pensar muito. — Vocês parecem ser uma família unida.

— E somos — Chanyeol respondeu automaticamente, percebendo que já se sentia confortável o suficiente para falar sobre algumas coisas pessoais. — Mas rola aquela pressão básica sobre minha carreira, do que vou ser quando essa _hype_ de DJ acabar — ele completou, sincero. — Eles me apoiaram em todas as escolhas que fiz até agora, mas sei o que pensam sobre ter uma vida que parece maluca, de quem vai dormir quando os outros acordam porque tava enfiado numa festa, sabe? — Respirou fundo, avaliando o que ele mesmo dissera. 

— Eu acho que entendo… — Baekhyun falou, ainda atento em fazer com precisão o corte. — Às vezes viro algumas noites editando vídeos e me pergunto até quando vou aguentar essa vida — ele riu, pensando consigo que não duraria muito. 

— E tem aquele negócio de "mas e quando você ficar velho?" ou "isso não é profissão pra toda vida" — ele falou, fazendo no ar o sinal de aspas com os dedos ao pronunciar as frases que comumente ouvia. — Eu sei que eles são mais velhos e viveram a vida com trabalho fixo, e depois que meu pai sofreu uma lesão no braço e foi afastado tudo se resume ainda mais a um grande "o que será de você se um dia te acontecer alguma coisa?" já que é uma vida meio incerta, sem vínculo e depende de influência, de gostarem do meu trabalho e me quererem por perto… — ele completou, um pouco pensativo. — Mas eu curto muito o que eu faço e conta muito pra mim continuar fazendo isso.

Baekhyun terminou de passar a máquina na orelha direita e se afastou, olhando a careca recém cortada para ver se havia deixado alguma falha. Pensava em tudo que ouvira e ponderava se era prudente verbalizar a sua opinião, já que era um pouco diferente da que ele fora sincero em contar. Por fim resolveu falar, já que não tinha nada a perder e caberia ao outro pensar a respeito.

— Eu posso dar minha opinião? — Ele perguntou, para medir como seria a receptividade do maior.

— Hm… — Chanyeol soltou, demorando um pouco para responder. — Aposto que vou levar bronca… — ele cruzou os braços frente ao tórax, já esperando uma repreensão.

— Não, seu besta… — Baekhyun puxou sem muita força a orelha do outro, em reflexo à postura negativa. Foi um movimento tão espontâneo que o fez rir de si mesmo e da olhada de canto de olho que recebera dele. — Eu ia dizer que eu invejo essa sua capacidade de focar no presente, é admirável — ele revelou com sinceridade, surpreendendo o ouvinte. — Mas que seria bom também pensar um pouco no futuro, sem muita pressão. Você sabe de todos os prós e contras que envolvem o seu trabalho e deixou bem claro enquanto me contava tudo, não é nada demais ter um plano B que deixe seus pais e você mesmo um pouco mais seguros sobre o que pode acontecer. Isso não faz abrir mão do que vive agora, só te deixa preparado pro que pode vir depois — observou, pontuando com calma sua opinião. — Prontinho, acho que acabamos. Quer ver no espelho? 

Chanyeol olhou o rapaz que estava agora frente a si ainda de chuquinha, segurando a máquina desligada em uma das mãos e limpando com a outra os cabelos caídos no próprio braço. Byun tinha razão — _Jura, Chanyeol?_ — em dizer que não custava muito ser um pouco mais cauteloso e olhar agora as possibilidades do que poderia trilhar amanhã. O sorriso retilíneo veio, e junto com ele a covinha que insistia em aparecer, mostrando em silêncio que a possibilidade do rapaz gastar um pouco de tempo repensando essa conversa não era assim tão remota.

— Sua vez agora — ele levantou da cadeira, chacoalhando a própria cabeça e a camiseta que vestia. — A gente vai no espelho juntos, assim que eu terminar o seu. — E o canto da boca levantou, deixando o rosto pensativo do rapaz um pouco mais alegre.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


— MEU DEUS! — A voz de Yerim ecoou alto dentro do bar assim que Baekhyun se aproximou da mesa em que as meninas costumeiramente se sentavam. — Amigo, você tá careca! Deixa eu ver!

A surpresa era grande e a garota reagiu levantando o braço e mexendo os dedos rapidamente, indicando a ele que chegasse mais perto e baixasse a cabeça para assim poder tocá-lo. O Byun obedeceu, se agachando ao lado da cadeira em que a amiga estava para deixá-la enfurnar os dedos nos cabelos bem curtinhos, esfregando diversas vezes a palma da mão sobre os fios e abrindo um largo sorriso com a sensação captada pelas digitais.

— Ah, é gostoso de passar a mão! Eu amei demais, Bê! — Ela falou empolgada, ainda admirando o corte. — Mas por que você cortou? — Perguntou no mesmo instante em que notou o rapaz alto, e também careca, atrás do amigo. 

— Vamos dizer que foi uma aposta — Baekhyun riu, se levantando para apresentá-lo. — Yerim, esse é o Chanyeol, o amigo que falei pra você que ia encontrar hoje à tarde. — Ele gesticulou na direção do maior. — Essa é a Yerim, a minha melhor amiga e a noiva que vai se casar em breve.

— Muito prazer, Chanyeol! Pega uma cadeira e senta aqui com a gente — ela o convidou, alegre, e o viu assentir com a cabeça. — Eu não sei como era seu cabelo antes, mas também ficou ótimo raspado!

— Poxa, obrigado! Eu achei que ia ficar horrível, pra ser sincero — ele sorriu, um pouco sem jeito, enquanto puxava uma cadeira próxima. Um elogio com tanta espontaneidade era algo que não pensou em receber numa primeira conversa.

Os lugares foram rearranjados para que os dois pudessem se acomodar junto ao grupo e Baekhyun se adiantou a falar assim que sentou ao lado do mais alto.

— Yerim é uma das pessoas mais sinceras que eu conheço, quando ela fala que alguma coisa ficou boa é porque ficou — ele disse, sendo honesto na observação.

— Você acha que ficou bom mesmo? — O Park perguntou, passando a destra nos fios curtos e sentindo uma cócega gostosa alcançar a pele. 

— Tô falando que ela foi sincera, confia — ele respondeu, piscando um dos olhos para ele.

— Mas eu tô perguntando se _você_ gostou — Chanyeol frisou, pela entonação, de quem ele queria realmente saber a opinião. 

Os olhares se cruzaram, pela primeira vez mais leves do que em todos os outros dias vividos, e um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios do Byun, que reservou-se a analisar a careca alheia antes de emitir a sua opinião. 

— Eu acho que você ficou uma graça, Park — Baekhyun falou, arrumando os óculos no próprio rosto assim que as palavras saíram da boca. — E suas orelhas são um charme a parte, se quer saber.

Ele passou a língua entre os lábios e viu Chanyeol abrir um sorriso, mas não quis dar tempo para que o outro reagisse verbalmente ao elogio, virando-se para responder alguma pergunta aleatória que Sooyoung tinha feito às amigas. Automaticamente o braço direito do Park foi parar atrás do encosto da cadeira de Baekhyun, e o movimento até poderia passar despercebido com a desculpa de que ele era grande o bastante para se esparramar sem nenhuma intenção, mas a ausência de intenção era algo que estava em falta por ali. 

Yerim acompanhava tudo da ponta da mesa, sorrindo.

_E eu, do alto da minha onipresença, também._


	5. Parte V

Hamdeok era pequena, mas tinha qualidades suficientes para encher os olhos de qualquer turista que passasse por ela. Possuía a beleza natural do litoral, com água cristalina e uma faixa de areia larga para receber os viajantes ansiosos em colocar os pés na orla e a jogar seu corpo no mar, e o centro — não muito robusto, mas preciso em atender as necessidades dos locais e dos visitantes, com boas hospedagens, passeios e serviços básicos indispensáveis a qualquer um. E além disso, dentro de seus limites estava Seoubong, o pico vulcânico que delimitava a praia e aparecia despretensiosamente como a próxima parada de Baekhyun, se finalmente o garoto fosse convencido para tal programa.

— Mas Chanyeol… — o Byun imprimiu um bico modesto nos lábios, na tentativa de fazer surgir algum tipo de piedade no coração do maior. — Escolhe outra coisa, vai…

O mar acarinhava as pedras e os pés dos dois rapazes, sentados na passagem baixa existente na parte esquerda da praia, proibida para banho pelas formações rochosas que delimitavam a orla e embelezavam ainda mais a vista. Já havia passado algum tempo desde que acordaram devidamente cabeludos da aventura de ficar careca por um dia, e a tarefa de usufruírem de um tempo juntos fez com que passassem a se conhecer um pouco mais. Foram dias de muita conversa, troca de impressões e algumas confidências, além da lembrança do primeiro fim de noite agradável que passaram lado a lado — com um Baekhyun surpreendido sobre o quão bem Chanyeol se dava com a sua turma e o quanto fora divertido conhecer a irmã mais velha dos Park e se juntar a ela na fácil tarefa de tirar sarro do caçula —, ajudou que se tornasse espontâneo propor cada vez mais coisas para se fazer em conjunto.

— Nem vem com desculpinha, é a minha vez de escolher e você já protelou demais — Chanyeol falou, olhando sério para o rapaz ocupado em dobrar com cuidado a barra da calça bege que usava. — De quem foi a ideia de se empanturrar de _corn dog_ na barraquinha do centro de Jeju, que daria um _mukbang_ histórico se a gente pudesse gravar e colocar no Youtube?

— Minha. — Baekhyun torceu mais os lábios, fingindo estar extremamente ocupado em arrumar o tecido grosso na batata da perna.

— E a tatuagem? — O maior pontuou, franzindo os olhos ao ver o bico do menor aumentar. — De quem foi a ideia?

— Foi sua! — O Byun respondeu levantando a sobrancelha por trás da armação dos óculos de grau, provocador.

— Claro que não! — O Park respondeu risonho. — Você que veio com o papo de que sempre quis fazer aquele ursinho feio, eu só conhecia o tatuador!

— Poxa, não fala assim do Rilakkuma, tinha ficado tão bonitinho… 

Baekhyun passou a mão sobre a parte interna do braço direito, abaixo da dobra, onde há dias atrás havia o desenho de um Rilakkuma deitado de lado, em uma pose debochada e minimamente sexy para um desenho infantil, já apagado da pele pelo conhecido efeito de retornarem no tempo. A dor de tatuar aquela região foi aguda, mas tinha ficado tão gracioso e tinha um significado tão nostálgico de infância que, pensando agora, o Byun até cogitava em refazer o tal desenho se quando as coisas voltassem ao normal ele encontrasse um pouco da coragem que o invadiu naquele dia. 

— Tem o dia do bar! — Ele continuou, de súbito, olhando o maior novamente com as sobrancelhas erguidas. — Aquele dia que a gente saiu sem pagar de propósito foi o mais perto que cheguei de fazer algo fora da lei como você queria que a gente fizesse.

— Não conta, Baekhyun — ele respondeu, revirando os olhos. — Não quando você paga o dobro no dia seguinte pra compensar. 

— Ah, mas...

— Sem mais, bonitinho — Chanyeol retrucou, a covinha aparecendo conforme o sorriso se formava nos lábios. — Seoubong nem é tão alto assim e parece bem simpático daqui. — Tentou encaixar o cone vulcânico entre o polegar e o indicador, como se pudesse pinçá-lo da paisagem, fechando um dos olhos para focá-lo melhor.

Baekhyun riu, balançando a cabeça em desacordo. Embora já tivesse notado que passar as tardes com o Park fosse um programa divertido, ele próprio sabia que havia chegado sua vez de fazer algo realmente ousado, e subir em alguma coisa mais alta do que uma escada de cinco degraus até que cumpriria bem essa função. Respirou fundo e se deu por vencido, concordando com um sorriso retilíneo, feito também por perceber que parecia cada vez mais fácil ser convencido pelo mais novo dos Park. 

— Tá bom, tá bom… — ele disse, resignado. — Mas eles tem horário para tarde? Eu só posso à tarde, você sabe…

— Por que você não deixa de ir um dia na prova das roupas? É só um dia, você sabe que a Yerim não vai lembrar de nada. — Chanyeol perguntou, numa mistura de irritação e curiosidade. — Você não fica cansado de fazer sempre a mesma coisa? Não sei como você aguenta.

— Não é assim — Baekhyun falou, o tom de voz sério ao dizer aquelas palavras. — A gente nunca sabe quando isso vai acabar e eu não me perdoaria se acontecesse bem no dia que eu não estive lá com ela. É importante pra mim estar lá, sabe? Num momento tão especial na vida da Yerim… — ele empurrou o óculos no nariz, ato que Chanyeol já havia percebido ser reflexo de ansiedade. — Ela é minha melhor amiga e eu não ligaria de passar o resto da vida cumprindo esse compromisso porque é lindo ver como ela fica feliz rodando naquele vestido de noiva caríssimo e que ninguém no mundo usaria melhor do que ela. 

Chanyeol se espantou com a sinceridade presente e conseguiu captar um pouco do carinho e da consideração que o menor nutria pela amiga. Um laço que ele mesmo não sabia se já havia tido. Observou Baekhyun, a balançar os pés na água enquanto olhava com receio para o pico distante deles em alguns quilômetros, e só conseguiu sentir uma crescente admiração pelas palavras ouvidas. Ele era um bom amigo, daqueles que Chanyeol começava a desconfiar que talvez fosse querer por perto por mais tempo, depois que essa loucura que viviam finalmente tivesse um fim.

— Então eu vou ver como ficam os horários, sei de um negócio legal que a gente pode fazer por lá — ele falou, sorrindo ao perceber que o menor lhe olhava com um sorriso pequeno no rosto, concordando com a proposta.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


— Mas nem fodendo que eu vou subir nisso, Chanyeol! Você só pode estar maluco em me propor esse absurdo! — Baekhyun falou alto, arrumando o óculos no rosto com o indicador e levando as duas mãos para a cintura na sequência.

O maior riu soprado, já esperando ser essa a reação que receberia. Só não esperava que levaria um tapa ardido no braço, dado assim que o Byun parou de andar em círculos em frente a ele, ávido em tentar arranjar uma desculpa para ir embora.

— Ai cacete! — Ele reclamou, passando a mão repetidas vezes em cima do lugar em que apanhara. — Você falou pra eu pensar em alguma coisa pra fazer, achei esse o melhor jeito de curar o seu medo de altura, oras. — Um bico fingido surgiu nos lábios, não cumprindo a missão de amolecer o rapaz aflito.

— Com paragliding? Você tá louco? — Baekhyun esbravejou, ainda andando em círculos. — Isso vai pra cima da água, moço? — Ele perguntou para o instrutor que tentava não rir com a reação exacerbada que ele imprimia.

— Um pouco — o homem respondeu, ainda segurando o riso. — Mas se você quiser a gente fica sobrevoando só o morro mesmo. — Se afastou para conversar com o outro instrutor, que o chamara.

— Não! Não, não, não, não, não, não… — Baekhyun fez menção em sair andando, mas foi impedido pelo corpo grande do Park, que se antecipou em se colocar na frente dele e esticar o braço para barrá-lo. — Chanyeol…

— Ei… — o Park sentiu os dedos finos e frios tocarem seu braço. — Você tá gelado, calma.

Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça, olhando para as próprias mãos a segurarem o braço alheio. Deixou-se pender para frente, se encostando timidamente em Chanyeol, e sentiu a mão livre do outro tocá-lo nas costas, num apoio sutil à desordem que o revirava por dentro. O que ele sentia era medo de verdade, daqueles que não se sabe ao certo se é só o psicológico refletindo no corpo trêmulo ou se realmente existia alguma condição física que estar no alto lhe tirasse dos eixos, mas o fato de estar muito perto de executar algo grande o fez respirar fundo e tentar verbalizar o que sentia.

— É bizarro eu dizer que o medo que eu tenho é do mesmo tamanho da minha vontade de fazer um troço desses? — Ele falou, apertando um pouco o punho que segurava. — Eu só não sei se tô pronto. 

— A gente pode voltar outro dia, não tem problema… — Chanyeol deslizou a mão devagar pelas costas largas do Byun, num afago singelo. — Eu não achei que era tanto medo assim, mas eu te entendo. Você pensa melhor e a gente vem de novo, não é como se a gente estivesse com pressa…

— Desgraçado, foi por isso que você falou pra eu vir de lente — Byun se afastou um pouco para poder desferir outro tapa, dessa vez no braço esquerdo do maior. 

— Ai ai! — Chanyeol reclamou, tentando se esquivar dos outros golpes que consecutivamente eram direcionados a si. — Foi pra você poder ver tudo direito! Ai, sai! — Se encolheu, vendo que não conseguiria escapar ileso. 

O céu estava limpo e convidativo, e Baekhyun foi pouco a pouco se acalmando, se questionando e se preparando silenciosamente para dar um passo que a cada minuto não parecia tão maior assim que as pernas de alguém com mais de 1,70 de altura, mas que parecia diminuto ali sentado nos próprios calcanhares enquanto observava os outros turistas a iniciarem o passeio. Eram quinze minutos de vôo com o instrutor de sorriso bonito e semblante calmo chamado Kim Jongdae, que se aproximou dele diversas vezes entre os vôos que auxiliava os outros instrutores para checar se estava tudo bem e lhe passar confiança sobre seu trabalho. Com o tempo o Byun foi se acostumando com a proposta, e a felicidade das pessoas que escolheram como destino final voltar para Seoubong ao invés de pousar na orla de Hamdeok era contagiante, e o fez retribuir com um sorriso cada um que passava por ele lhe desejando boa sorte e dizendo que ele não ia se arrepender se topasse o desafio.

— Tudo pronto? — Jongdae se aproximou do rapaz, trazendo junto dele o assento utilizado para a prática, chamado selete. — O clima tá ótimo hoje, prometo que vai ser tranquilo!

Baekhyun sorriu de canto e olhou para Chanyeol, próximo a si e distraído a admirar a paisagem daquele ponto da ilha que nunca havia subido antes. 

— E você? — Ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para que o maior o ajudasse a levantar.

— Vou depois de você. — Ele sorriu, puxando Byun para cima e o colocando de pé. — A gente se encontra lá embaixo, ok?

O equipamento foi afivelado pelo corpo de Baekhyun com a ajuda de outro instrutor, que conferiu também o fecho do capacete e a cinta peitoral. Jongdae fez a conferência das travas e dos tirantes que ligavam o selete à vela — o grande tecido colorido responsável em manter os praticantes de paragliding no céu —, e segurou em um dos manobradores, lhe estendendo o pau de selfie com a mão livre, comumente cedido pela equipe para fazer a gravação do passeio. 

— Não precisa — Baekhyun recusou. — Vai ficar gravado só na memória mesmo, isso se eu chegar vivo lá embaixo.

Jongdae riu, entregando o objeto para o assistente, e os dois se posicionaram.

— Agora a gente vai em direção ao mar, mas é tranquilo — ele explicou com calma, mexendo nos manobradores para colocar a vela no ar, até os dois sentirem o tranco do equipamento a ser inflado pelo ar, ficando suspensa sobre suas cabeças. — Você tem que correr comigo, tá? Não pode parar.

— Tá bom… Sem parar — Baekhyun repetiu a instrução, soltando uma lufada de ar pela boca. — Tá tudo bem, tá tudo ótimo, é só correr… — Tentou acompanhar as passadas de Jongdae, que havia iniciado a corrida, mas já no instante seguinte os pés desencostaram do chão e ficaram suspensos, balançando com o vento — Tá tudo bem, tá tudo b- NÃO TÁ TUDO BEM NÃO, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! 

Foi tudo muito rápido, entre o grito que saíra da boca e a risada sonora do instrutor atrás de si, que se divertia às custas do passageiro. Eles foram tomando altitude e logo Seoubong ficou pequeno abaixo deles, o mar cintilando tão azul e imponente que o Byun soltou mais um grito forte, pela adrenalina de estar tão alto e por toda beleza que seus olhos conseguiam captar. A faixa de areia conhecida era vista ao longe, assim como as formações rochosas que salpicavam algumas partes da água como minúsculos grãos pretos, e o mar se mesclava com o céu separado apenas por um degradê que tendia ao branco, mais claro bem na linha do horizonte, antes de escurecer novamente e mostrar assim como ar e a água podiam se tornam uma majestosa e poderosa imensidão azulada.

— Meu Deus… — foram as primeiras palavras concretas que a boca de Byun foi capaz de dizer ao se recuperar do choque da decolagem. — Isso… Isso é lindo demais!

— Eu falei que você não ia se arrepender — Jongdae disse, rindo soprado, mexendo nos manobradores para mudar a direção em que iam. — Vamos dar uma volta por cima do pico e depois descemos, tudo bem?

As árvores, animais e as demarcações de terra de Seoubong pareciam pequenos traços e pontos daquela altura. A cidade à frente se tornou uma miniatura, e ele reconheceu ao longe o restaurante em que vinha passando a maioria das recentes tardes de sua vida, e também a passarela de concreto onde no dia anterior conversou com Chanyeol e os dois admiraram o pico de uma perspectiva totalmente diferente da que ele tinha agora. Dentro de si o coração batia forte, mas o medo deu lugar a uma sensação gostosa de liberdade, com o peito se enchendo de puro oxigênio e de um pertencimento novo e nunca antes experimentado. Um sentimento de que, mesmo sendo apenas uma molécula perto daquele cenário vasto, ele era grande o bastante para realizar qualquer coisa que desejasse. 

— Agora sem as mãos, vai — o instrutor deu um toque no seu braço esquerdo, insinuando para que ele se soltasse dos tirantes e estendesse as mãos no ar. O Byun obedeceu, sentido o vento passar veloz por entre os dedos e a pele arrepiada identificar um tipo novo de sensação. 

_Byun Baekhyun se sentia livre._

_E completamente dono de si mesmo._

  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


— Você tem que ir, Yerim! Ver tudo de cima, todo aquele mar azul debaixo de você, nossa! — Baekhyun contava empolgado sobre a aventura diurna com um brilho nos olhos que há tempos a amiga não via, e ela balançava a cabeça animada com toda a vivacidade que o Byun exalava em sua narração. — Dá pra ver tudo pequenininho, o píer, o restaurante, as pedras na água... Foi demais! 

— Quem te vê assim todo animado nem imagina que você quase deu pra trás e ficou uma hora e meia enrolando até decidir vestir o equipamento. — Chanyeol revelou, com um sorriso zombeteiro no canto da boca e uma felicidade implícita de ter ajudado o menor a vencer seus receios. — Se não fosse eu insistir você nem teria toda essa história pra contar não! 

Yerim riu com a provocação do mais alto, percebendo a intimidade que ele possuía com seu melhor amigo. E com ela também, já que o Park conversava com todos da mesa como se os conhecessem há mais tempo do que realmente foram apresentados — fato que, na realidade da garota parecia estranho já que o vira pela primeira vez naquela tarde, antes do Byun avisar que tinha um programa marcado com ele. O maior era tão simpático e ela tão aberta a novas amizades que esse detalhe não teve muita importância, principalmente ao notar como Baekhyun se portava com esse tal _amigo misterioso_ de quem nunca tinha falado, mas que nitidamente o fazia se sentir muito confortável com sua presença.

As caretas, os sorrisos, os olhares de canto. A posição em que os corpos relaxavam, virados um para o outro e disponíveis ao toque mesmo de forma completamente casual e sem malícia. Yerim dessa vez não observava àquela dinâmica sozinha, já que o desenrolar dos acontecimentos fez com que, nesta noite, a mesa tivesse mais ocupantes do que o usual. Dividiam o espaço com Yoora, seu namorado Hong Young Hae e mais um amigo do casal, que nos outros dias ocupavam uma mesa ao lado da deles, e a mais velha dos Park também observava os dois rapazes a interagirem entre si, esperta em captar alguns sinais que provavelmente aconteciam alheios a eles. Em pouco tempo ela se viu trocando sinais silenciosos com a futura noiva do grupo, por perceber que a curiosidade em desvendar o vínculo entre os rapazes também cutucava a garota, e Yoora sabia que o irmão às vezes deixava de sacar algumas coisas, mas tudo ali beirava ao óbvio que teve certeza que esse não seria o caso. 

— Yoora, a gente ainda tem aquela barraca grande de camping? — Chanyeol perguntou, repousando seus olhos nos dela assim que a chamou pelo nome.

— Acho que ainda temos sim, irmãozinho, por quê? — Ela respondeu, já imaginando onde ele queria chegar com a pergunta. 

— Pensei em pegar emprestada pra amanhã, não sei — ele a respondeu e olhou diretamente para Baekhyun, que já havia virado para si com um sorriso largo no rosto.

— Chegou a sua vez agora, é? — Ele levou a mão ao rosto do Park para lhe apertar a bochecha, a brincadeira escondendo um traço sutil de carinho que a mais velha conseguiu captar, mesmo de longe. — Vai perder o medo de inseto?

A covinha de Park se mostrou presente assim que ele sorriu de lado, os olhos se fechando um pouco com a reação espontânea da face. Franziu o nariz, simulando um desagrado e chegou um pouco mais perto do Byun, para poder falar-lhe reservadamente. 

— Eu fiquei muito orgulhoso de você hoje, e acho que é a minha vez de te orgulhar de alguma coisa. — E as palavras escaparam, saindo sem muito filtro e deixando o menor com as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas. 

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


O dia treze raiou exatamente igual à todos os outros, mas dentro de Baekhyun a perspectiva animada de um dia diferente o fez levantar contente da cama e sentar-se na mesa que dividia pela manhã com Yerim emanando uma energia completamente nova. Não sabia exatamente o que se passava consigo — _só ele não sabia, né? Pelo amor…_ — mas a alegria que transbordava de si era tão visível que a amiga fora obrigada a perguntar ao notar que o sorriso que lhe estampava a boca parecia não ter hora para cessar.

— Não vai me dizer que essa felicidade toda que você tá é porque o Hae-in fez tudo isso de comida pra você, não é? — A garota riu, ao ver Baekhyun respirar fundo e levantar o queixo como se quisesse sentir com mais ênfase o cheiro gostoso do caldo quente de carne com alho e pasta de soja que inundava o ambiente. A refeição farta que não se cansava de saborear por todas aquelas manhãs ainda trazia um bom arroz quentinho, porções de _kimchi_ , _danmuji_ , um omelete bonito e caprichosamente enrolado, berinjela com gergelim e mini panquecas de batata.

— Hmmmm... — Baekhyun exclamou assim que levou a colher à boca e sorveu o caldo quente. — Se for depender dessa receita aqui, pode ter certeza que sim! — Tomou mais uma colherada e pegou o _jeotgarak_ para se servir de um pouco de _kimchi._

O telefone de Byun vibrou em cima da mesa, o fazendo buscá-lo com a mão livre para conferir a conversa que iniciara ao acordar e que o fez abrir novamente um sorriso.

** 10-312-4559**

Bom dia! 

Já desistiu do acampamento ou ainda tá de pé? **  
✈08:15  
** ****

** 10-312-5387**

Meu Deus, como você acorda cedo, nunca vou me acostumar...

E nada de desistir

Acampamento confirmado, escoteiro!  
 **✈08:23**

Baekhyun riu ruidoso ao ver a resposta e digitou outra mensagem, sabendo que suas reações estavam sendo atentamente analisadas pela amiga que o observava curiosa enquanto se servia de um pouco de _danmuji_.

— Quando o fofinho vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? — Ela deu uma pequena mordida no nabo em conserva que segurava com o _jeotgarak_ e o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. — Tá todo sorridente, de segredinho no celular... Com quem você tá falando, hein? — Ameaçou levantar do lugar, estendendo o braço para pegar o telefone das mãos do amigo, mas ele foi mais rápido em bloquear a tela e colocar o aparelho no meio das pernas.

— Um amigo. — Ele fez uma careta em resposta à a cara de desconfiança que Yerim o encarava. — Você não conhece, mas talvez ele passe hoje a tarde lá no restaurante em que você vai nos levar — ele comentou, despretensioso. — Por coincidência a irmã dele é a dona de lá, acho que vocês vão se dar bem.

Yerim franziu mais a testa e Baekhyun torceu o nariz. A animação toda que sentia o fez se descuidar e falar um pouco mais do que deveria e não que a informação revelaria grande brecha temporal que ele se encontrava, mas era sempre bom se manter atento para não dar um nó em quem não tinha possibilidade alguma de entender tudo aquilo por agora. Os acontecimentos vividos no tempo em que se manteve voltando ao dia 13 eram momentos que ele só poderia recordar com Chanyeol, como um grande segredo só dos dois, mas cada dia passado ao lado do maior colecionava um punhado de coisas que ele gostaria — e muito — de poder dividir com a amiga. Mas, enquanto não saíssem dessa situação, deveria se conter em apenas falar sobre o _presente_ com ela. 

O telefone vibrou mais uma vez e o rapaz aproveitou para dispersar o foco da conversa, pegando o celular novamente e conferindo o que Park respondera.

** 10-312-4559 **

Você só tem medo de inseto ou tem alergia à alguma coisa?  
**✈08:27**

** 10-312-5387**

Não tenho ideia…

Acho que só vamos descobrir se alguma coisa me morder   
**✈08:36**

— Yerim, eu sei que você falou do bar ontem no carro… — Baekhyun escolheu bem as palavras, se atentando em relembrar o que passou entre eles no dia em que colocou os pés em Jeju e assim respeitar o tempo em que a amiga vivia. — Mas eu acho que não vou conseguir ir com vocês... 

— Isso por acaso tem a ver com esse seu _amigo_? — Ela abandonou a colher na mesa e aproximou a tigela da sopa aos lábios, segurando-a com as duas mãos.

— Tem... — Ele pegou uma panqueca com o _jeotgarak_ e deu uma mordida. — Talvez a gente saia para acampar hoje...

— Acampar? — Yerim voltou a tigela à mesa e buscou um guardanapo, surpresa. — Eu não sei se vou te deixar ir não, você tá hospedado na minha casa e é de minha inteira responsabilidade, mocinho... — ela falou devagar, com um tom de sarcasmo na voz e observando com atenção a reação do amigo. — A não ser...

— A não ser o quê? — Baekhyun largou o _jeotgarak_ ao lado da tigela de arroz e cruzou os braços, fingindo um mau humor que não condizia com o sorriso que os lábios custavam a esconder.

— A não ser que você comece rapidinho a me contar sobre esse tal _amigo_ que vai te roubar de mim bem nessa noite. — Yerim fez um bico enorme, segurando a colher com as duas mãos de uma forma bem infantil. — Desembucha Bê, quero saber!

— Hmm… Eu vou pensar — ele respondeu, e uma careta foi feita no mesmo instante que sentiu Yerim lhe acertar o peito com um guardanapo amassado.

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


O sol já ameaçava pintar o horizonte de amarelo quando Chanyeol adentrou a estrada de mão dupla em que o camping de Hamdeok se localizava. A via se estendia pela lateral do pico de Seoubong — levando o fluxo para a parte interna da cidade — e possuía dois locais para permanência em suas margens: na esquerda ficava o espaço que previamente disponibilizava trailers fixos ao chão, numerados e alugados pelos visitantes para uma estadia mais aconchegante; na direita, um gramado baixo e simples permanecia livre para que os aventureiros pudessem levantar acampamento da forma tradicional e se acomodar debaixo de algumas palmeiras ornamentais.

Andaram por mais alguns metros até avistarem uma brecha nas barreiras laterais da pista e o Park embicou o carro, subindo na grama e estacionando um pouco afastado dos demais acampantes já instalados. Ele reclamava com afinco sobre a picape preta de quatro portas da família, um pouco antiga mas perfeitamente útil para trazer todos os apetrechos necessários para a ocasião.

— Eu não sei porque meu pai ainda não trocou esse carro... — Chanyeol disse, desatando o cinto de segurança e olhando pelo retrovisor, para arrumar o boné preto que usava. — O banco é horrível e o câmbio tá meio duro... Saudade do Brutus.

— Brutus? — Baekhyun o olhou curioso.

— O meu carro — ele falou, já torcendo o nariz pela gargalhada que ouviu ao revelar a resposta. — Não me zoa, ele tem valor sentimental, tá? — Tentou ficar sério, mas logo estava rindo junto com o Byun. — Um ótimo companheiro, pena que não deu pra trazer ele de Seul.

— Garotos e seus brinquedos, ai ai... — Baekhyun estalou a língua no céu da boca algumas vezes enquanto também se livrava do cinto. — Eu não entendo muito bem toda essa paixão por carros que a maioria dos caras tem, eu mesmo só tirei a carteira por puro protocolo. — Abriu a porta, saindo do carro mas flagrando Chanyeol balançar a cabeça inconformado, embora sorrisse de canto. — Mas vamos logo que a gente tem que montar essa barraca antes que escureça!

Tinham escolhido o lado da avenida sem as acomodações pré disponibilizadas, o que fazia a aventura começar já na tentativa de montar toda aquela geringonça. Não que fosse difícil armar uma barraca, ainda mais depois do Park procurar alguns vídeos no Youtube e constatar uma certa facilidade no processo, mas era algo diferente para quem nunca tinha vivido a experiência e ele estava decidido em passar por todos os percalços do passeio.

— Mas você já não tocou naquelas festas no meio do nada? — Byun perguntou, enquanto subiam juntos as varetas flexíveis e encaixavam as pontas em seus respectivos lugares, deixando o objeto cada vez mais parecido com um iglu.

— Você diz _rave_?

— Isso! Com os pós coloridos e os brinquedos gigantes. — Ele riu, pensando na loucura toda de luzes e sons que uma experiência dessa normalmente deveria proporcionar. 

— Ser atração tem suas regalias — Chanyeol falou, esticando a entrada da tenda. — Foram poucas festas assim e em todas acabei ficando em _motorhome_. 

— Porra, aí é fácil! — Baekhyun falou, desdobrando a cobertura e entregando uma das extremidades para ele. — Certeza que tinha ar-condicionado... 

— Aham — ele riu, estendendo o nylon impermeável por cima da barraca, e o menor acompanhou paralelamente do outro lado, esticando o tecido. — E frigobar, e uma cama praticamente de hotel… 

Baekhyun fez uma careta, soltando o nylon e levando as mãos na cintura em um gesto claro de desaprovação. Os lábios franzidos tentavam se manter sérios, mas era impossível não sorrir de canto e ele se afastou da barraca, distraindo-se do foco da conversa para contemplar o trabalho que tinham acabado de executar. 

— Aí, nem foi tão difícil! — Ele olhou em volta ainda com as mãos na cintura, conferindo o resultado final. — Pera, falta bater os pinos! Não quero sair voando que nem um balão dentro dessa coisa. — O tom de voz soava divertido e ele deu uma volta em torno de si mesmo, procurando os objetos deixados ali perto e fazendo Chanyeol rir novamente com a sua empolgação.

Os dois colchões infláveis foram enchidos com a bomba elétrica emprestada por Yoora — que felizmente possuía esse e mais alguns itens disponíveis para que a empreitada improvisada desse certo — e foram distribuídos pelo interior da barraca, bastante espaçosa para comportar mais uma pessoa além deles. Baekhyun espalhou os itens que tirou da mochila de Yerim, confiscada por um dia, revelando a coberta do Rilakkuma que a amiga insistiu tanto para que ele levasse. O item não passou despercebido por Chanyeol, que trazia seus pertences para dentro e foi rápido em puxar o pano dobrado deixado à mostra.

— Meu Deus, você gosta mesmo desse ursinho, hein? — O maior falou, soltando uma risadinha ao desenrolar a coberta para olhar melhor a estampa. 

— Não me zoa, ele tem valor sentimental, tá? — O Byun replicou, repetindo de propósito a resposta que o outro dera há minutos atrás e eles riram mais uma vez juntos.

O plano era pernoitar no acampamento, e os rapazes estavam curiosos para descobrir o que aconteceria quando o dia raiasse. Pela primeira vez em todo esse tempo eles não voltariam para casa, saindo assim do roteiro repetido mais vezes do que poderiam contar, e foi Baekhyun que levantou esse questionamento no meio do trajeto para o camping. Agora, parado em frente à entrada da barraca, ele se perguntava a mesma coisa, assistindo o sol se esconder gradativamente no horizonte e Chanyeol voltar do carro com uma churrasqueira portátil, um saco de carvão e um sorriso largo no rosto.

— Eu me recuso a passar por essa experiência sem um verdadeiro churrasco tradicional — ele falou, sorrindo com os dentes brancos assim que passou na frente do Byun.

— Hm… Parece que eu acertei em comprar marshmallows então! — Ele exclamou em resposta, indo até o carro e pegando as sacolas que tinha jogado no banco de trás. Voltou rápido, segurando animado o saco de doces e um outro recipiente laranja em mãos. — E de roubar o arroz da Yerim pra fazer _samgak kimbap_ também! — Balançou o pote cheio de bolinhos triangulares e fez uma cara digna de quem havia tido a melhor ideia do mundo.

Os dois riram alto e o Park se encarregou de acender a churrasqueira, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Era fácil ser contagiado por toda aquela felicidade genuína que Baekhyun transbordava com coisas simples — _principalmente com itens comestíveis, deixemos aqui bem claro_ — o jeito espontâneo que ele sorria por ter um pacote cheio de confeitos açucarados ou um pote lotado de bolo de arroz nas mãos. Aquele Byun contrastava à beça com o rapaz sério e pragmático que conhecera nos primeiros dias de bar, focado demais em tentar solucionar toda a situação improvável em que se encontravam unidos. Aquele Byun, que agora cantarolava alguma canção popular enquanto desdobrava os banquinhos e a pequena mesa que seu pai levava sempre para pescar, tinha se tornado alguém que mesmo calado, dizia muito pelos olhos pequenos atrás das lentes de grau, e que o som da risada vibrando solta na garganta soava como uma das composições que Chanyeol já começava a duvidar que se enjoaria de ouvir.

Com o fogo aceso, restava ao churrasqueiro esperar que o carvão chegasse no ponto certo e ele puxou um banquinho para sentar próximo e conferir casualmente as labaredas trabalhando. A claridade natural do dia havia cessado e sobrou apenas a iluminação parca vinda da estrada, provida por um poste alto fixado do outro lado da via e sua distância obrigava que o lampião recarregável fosse aceso. E levando a máxima de _onde há fogo há fumaça_ , onde há foco de luz há também a aparição não muito inédita mas bem indesejada dos insetos voadores que Chanyeol odiava e que não demoraram muito para deixá-lo visivelmente apreensivo.

— MERDA!

Baekhyun se distraíra enfiando os marshmallows nos palitos compridos que trouxera, sentado no banquinho mais próximo a mesa, e não notou o porquê do maior esbravejar alto e abanar as mãos teatralmente em volta do corpo, mas sua primeira reação foi rir alto ao vê-lo se mexer de um jeito desengonçado e até bem fofo, devido a todo o porte do rapaz. Acompanhou os passos largos de Chanyeol, andando rapidamente de um lado para o outro e soltando murmúrios de desagrado, mas vê-lo adentrar apressado na barraca e fechar com uma certa brutalidade o zíper da entrada fez com que o menor cessasse o riso e ficasse ligeiramente preocupado.

— Ih….

A interjeição saiu da boca sozinha e Baekhyun enfiou os marshmallows já espetados dentro da embalagem que segurava, atento aos movimentos dentro da barraca. Viu um foco de luz se acender no interior, pelas paredes de lona não muito escuras e achou a ação um sinal suficiente de que o maior não sairia tão cedo daquele casulo. Caminhou receoso até a tenda e abriu o zíper da porta, passando a cabeça pela abertura e se deparando com Chanyeol sentado no colchão, com a lanterna do celular ligada numa mão e um semblante cheio de apreensão no rosto.

— O que foi? — O Byun entrou, segurando a vontade de rir ao se deparar com os lábios em forma de bico que o outro ostentava.

Chanyeol não respondeu, mas a insatisfação só se destacou mais à medida que a boca se projetava para frente e as bochechas ficavam cada vez mais proeminentes.

— Mariposa — ele falou rápido, virando o rosto escondido pela aba do boné para o lado contrário ao que Byun estava. 

— Mas Chanyeol… — Baekhyun tirou o celular do bolso e acendeu a lanterna do aparelho, abaixando para colocá-lo no chão e ficar de cócoras na frente do rapaz. — Elas são pequenas, logo somem… Deve ter sido por causa do lampião. — Ele não conseguiu mais segurar o riso, e o barulho do ar saindo pelo nariz fez com que o maior olhasse para ele com frustração.

— Não é engraçado… — ele falou, tirando o boné e bagunçando os cabelos, um pouco desapontado. — Eu tenho medo mesmo, Baekhyun... É sério.

— Eu não tô tirando sarro, Chanyeol... Desculpa. — O Byun falou com sinceridade e os olhos grandes do maior pousaram nos dele. — É que você parece sempre durão e tão seguro de si que é bonitinho te ver assim. — Ele riu com a cara de desaprovação que recebeu, levando a mão à boca no segundo seguinte que outra risada saiu por ela. — Ai, desculpa de novo, mas é sério! Se você der um tapa na coitada ela vira pó, literalmente — ele pontuou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e esboçando um sorriso retilíneo.

Chanyeol riu soprado ainda ressabiado com tudo, mas sabia que pensando racionalmente, aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Ficou um tempo ali parado, com Baekhyun ainda sentado sobre os próprios calcanhares a olhá-lo com ternura, e tentou se munir com um pouco de neutralidade, respirando fundo para dissipar aquele mal estar. Observou o rapaz se levantar e estender a mão para si, num pedido silencioso para que se levantasse também e aceitou, ficando de pé e quase encostando a cabeça no teto da barraca.

— Aliás... — o Byun falou, soltando da palma alheia e se virando para pegar alguma coisa na mochila. — É agora que os mosquitos aparecem e o bonitão não me falou nada se era alérgico. Acabei trazendo meu kit de primeiros socorros, meio hipocondríaco eu sei, mas ele sempre me salva — ele mostrou uma necessaire de um tamanho considerável e caminhou para a entrada, com ela em mãos. — Tem remédio pra dor, antialérgico, curativo, repelente... — e Baekhyun saiu falante, não se atentando que atrás de si vinha alguém que sorria de um jeito diferente, um pouco tocado com o cuidado recebido.

Com os insetos espantados — ou parte deles, já que alguns insistiam em aparecer e testar a capacidade do Byun em distrair com êxito seu companheiro medroso — Baekhyun descobriu que tinha ao seu lado um exímio churrasqueiro. As batatas doces assadas na brasa foram cuidadosamente desenroladas do papel alumínio e servidas junto com o _kimchi_ da família Park — uma combinação perfeita para se comer ao ar livre, observando a noite e o fogo trabalhar em dourar a segunda leva de carne que seria acompanhada pelas folhas de alface que restavam. Os _samgak kimbap_ recheados de atum também foram uma ótima ideia, deixando os dois rapazes satisfeitos e Chanyeol consideravelmente feliz para esquecer os receios causados pela natureza, confortável o bastante para baixar a porta da caçamba da picape e sentar ali, com o violão antigo em mãos, a dedilhar uma sequência de acordes gostosa de ouvir.

Baekhyun se juntou a ele, trazendo dois palitos com marshmallows que estava ansiosamente esperando a churrasqueira terminar de assar e se acomodou, escorando as costas na lateral interna da lataria e colocando um dos pés sobre o assoalho. Viu o maior cessar a música e se inclinar em sua direção, esticando a mão para pegar um dos palitos mas ele desviou, tentando manter o doce fora de seu alcance.

— Não… — Ele balançou a cabeça insistentemente. — Pode continuar tocando, não quero te atrapalhar.

— Você anda muito mandão — Chanyeol reclamou, fazendo mais uma tentativa em estender o braço. — Dá aqui, vai.

— Já já — Byun respondeu, revezando em soprar cada um dos doces que segurava. — Toca mais uma enquanto eu esfrio o seu — riu de canto e aproximou da boca o marshmallow que escolheu para si, checando a temperatura antes de mordê-lo.

Os dedos de Chanyeol se arrastaram ruidosamente pelas cordas do instrumento e iniciaram uma sequência de acordes diferente da anterior. Uma levada pop e melodiosa preencheu o silêncio do camping, e ele cantarolou baixinho algumas notas, a voz grave e um pouco rouca combinando perfeitamente com a harmonia tocada. Naquele espaço particular à céu aberto ele cantou uma canção desconhecida aos ouvidos de Byun, bonita em falar sobre o amor e as estações do ano de uma forma delicada que o menor achou que as mãos grandes, a voz encorpada e a postura altiva do Park não o permitiriam fazer. Aquele Chanyeol, que fechava os olhos ao cantar algumas notas mais agudas e fazer firulas com a voz, era bem diferente do Chanyeol que encontrara fumando no lado de fora do Ko Ko Bop, que emanava uma aura de desinteresse pelo resto do mundo. Aquele Chanyeol, agora de cabelos bagunçados e com as pupilas grandes a transparecer um pouco de timidez pela exposição não vivenciada no cotidiano, era prazerosamente peculiar, desnudo da expressão de controle e imponência que a estatura e a pose de confiança sempre lhe conferia. Aquele Chanyeol tocava as cordas do violão com cuidado, deixando à mostra um lado que Baekhyun não achou que veria, mas que estava cada vez mais grato de conhecer.

_Foi ali que Baekhyun sorriu, perdido em admirar o cara que estava ao seu lado, e sentindo que, mesmo sem lhe confidenciar nada, havia se aberto completamente para si._

— O que foi? Não gostou? — Chanyeol perguntou, se virando para trás para colocar o violão encostado na lataria da picape e voltando-se para esticar o corpo na direção do menor, a fim de pegar o palito que ele ainda segurava — Meu marshmallow deve tá frio, você me deve outr-

Baekhyun teve um reflexo duplo e bem certeiro: o de afastar o braço esquerdo, evitando que ele enfim conseguisse pegar o palito, e o de inclinar o corpo para frente, levando sua boca a se encontrar com a dele, calando o maior e o fazendo abrir os olhos em surpresa à investida. A situação era inédita principalmente para o Byun que não esperava se render tão rápido à voz que vinha sussurrando ao pé do ouvido o quanto o Park se tornara interessante aos seus olhos, mas agora não podia negar o quanto aquilo era real. Os lábios se tocavam, em um beijo simples, e Baekhyun riu baixinho, levando os dedos compridos da mão livre até o rosto alheio para lhe segurar pela bochecha — a mesma que sempre mostrava a covinha bonita —, se afastando minimamente apenas para respirar fundo e tentar organizar o pensamento mesmo com o coração batendo apressado e bombeando com força o sangue e a vontade de ter de novo a boca colada nos lábios fartos à sua frente. _Ele queria tanto..._

Não era hora de pensar racionalmente e o corpo tomou o controle da situação. Depositar outro beijo foi a única coisa que conseguiu fazer, mas dessa vez sentiu as mãos de Chanyeol lhe puxarem para si pelo cotovelo, o obrigando a se debruçar sobre o maior para cobrir a distância que os separava. Era bom saber que não estava sozinho nessa, e a queda do palito com o marshmallow na grama não importava, não importava estarem a céu aberto com talvez um ou outro par de olhos humanos curiosos com a movimentação, o barulho dos grilos ou o ranger do violão quase escorregando próximo a eles. Importava que agora o Park tinha as costas apoiadas na lataria da picape e Baekhyun já estava quase sentado sobre o seu colo de frente, cego pela necessidade de conseguir colar seu corpo no dele, em beijar sua boca e sentir seu gosto que era deveras diferente do que a memória guardou daquele primeiro beijo. Ele estava em transe, sentindo tudo à flor da pele, as línguas roçando e ganhando espaço, as mãos grandes invadindo sua blusa, o corpo amolecendo e a coluna perdendo a capacidade de ficar ereta, os lábios sendos puxados com os dentes e seus dedos percorrendo a nuca exposta de Chanyeol, tateando a pele até se emaranharem pelo cabelo para conseguir puxar alguns fios com o que ainda lhe restava de forças. 

_Era essa a verdadeira sensação de beijar sua alma gêmea?_

O céu estrelado se estendia bonito sobre eles, como um manto. E mesmo com a iluminação parca Chanyeol tinha certeza que seus próprios olhos brilhavam tanto quanto os corpos celestes vistos ao longe. Reluziam, também, os olhos que via semicerrar a cada vez que suas mãos grandes apertavam a cintura alheia desnuda, os dígitos percorrendo a pele e tateando cada centímetro que conseguia tocar naquela posição. As línguas brincavam devagar, saciando a curiosidade em sentir cada encostar, cada investida, cada sabor e, sem dúvida, se impressionando em constatar que aquele beijo era completamente diferente do insosso e sem emoção que aquelas mesmas bocas protagonizaram em frente ao bar do centro de Jeju. Nem mesmo os óculos de grau do Byun se atreveram a atrapalhar aquele encontro, e ele só ficava mais gracioso com os fios castanhos caídos sobre as lentes, os olhos mirando os lábios de Chanyeol com vontade, o sorriso se formando antes de abrir novamente a boca para pegar ar e se aproximar.

Era um encontro de almas, e de peles também. Finalmente _o_ encontro. Era tão intenso que, para uma pessoa desavisada, poderia parecer assustador. 

— Baekhyun — ele chamou em meio a um arfar, em tom de seriedade, afastando ligeramente o rosto e segurando o menor pelos pulsos para interromper o movimento que insinuava que, nos próximos segundos, alguém estava disposto a ficar sem roupa. — Acho que estamos indo rápido demais. 

_Como sempre acontecia, toda vez que uma sensação nova e arrebatadora chegava, Chanyeol era o primeiro a dar não um, mas sim dois passos para trás. E agora não seria diferente._

Baekhyun demorou um pouco para cair em si, piscando repetidas vezes até entender o que o rosto sisudo estava tentando lhe dizer. As sobrancelhas se ergueram, mostrando o espanto e a insatisfação em ter ouvido aquelas palavras e, irritado, a boca executou o mecanismo que a vida foi cruel em lhe ensinar a cometer.

— Que saco, Chanyeol — ele esbravejou, saindo de cima do rapaz e pulando para fora da picape. — Eu tô tentando, mas você não colabora. 

_Enquanto a solução de Chanyeol era sempre fugir, Baekhyun usava as palavras para ferir, e assim se manter protegido de qualquer ferida._

— Tentando? — Chanyeol falou alto, já totalmente fora de si. — Tentando o quê, Baekhyun, sair dessa? Se ver livre de tudo? Me usando pra isso? 

O Byun respirou fundo, encarando o maior com os olhos semicerrados de raiva. 

— Pelo menos eu tô tentando alguma coisa, Chanyeol, Não tô vendo a vida passar sem fazer nada. — E ele se virou, andando decidido até a barraca e se trancando dentro dela. 

⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


A noite não foi dormida por nenhum dos rapazes, e nenhuma palavra ou olhar foi trocado durante toda a madrugada. Chanyeol entrou na barraca somente para pegar sua bagagem pessoal e enfiou tudo dentro da picape, reclinando o banco e permanecendo por lá até ver o céu se pintar de vermelho, anunciando que um novo dia estava prestes a surgir. Baekhyun não demorou muito em sair da tenda assim que notou que o sol já começava a dar as caras e se pôs a desmontar o acampamento, juntando seus pertences e desfazendo tudo com uma agilidade que até ele próprio se impressionou. Em pouco tempo eles já estavam dividindo o mesmo espaço, sentados um do lado do outro dentro do carro em um completo silêncio, quebrado somente quando o veículo parou em frente ao portão da casa de Yerim.

— Você conseguiu o que queria, afinal.

Essas foram as únicas palavras que Chanyeol se dignou a dizer quando o Byun abriu a porta e pulou com suas coisas para fora da picape. E o maior não riu com desdém e nem usou de deboche ao emiti-las, sentindo em si mesmo o quanto era incrivelmente doloroso dizer aquilo para ele. Com a feição séria Baekhyun fechou a porta do automóvel, evitando olhar diretamente para o motorista e entrou na casa da amiga, encontrando apenas mais silêncio e o relógio do corredor marcando quase sete da manhã. 

As pontas dos pés levaram o rapaz cabisbaixo para o quarto e ele jogou a mochila de Yerim na cadeira. O corpo foi direto para o colchão, esparramando também seus receios e um descontentamento descomunal sobre o lençol branco que dormira durante todos esses dias que achou nunca ter fim. Como ele podia ter sido tão imbecil? _— Eu podia dizer que não entendo mas eu até entendo… Mas prosseguimos._ Tinha sim se chateado com a hesitação de Chanyeol, logo naquele momento que resolvera deixar suas vontades falarem mais alto e ter se levado pelos encantos do maior, mas…

Deitado de lado sobre o colchão macio ele sentia um gosto amargo tomar-lhe a boca, olhando fixamente o número 14 marcar o dia presente ao invés do 13, na tela do seu celular. Pensar que tivesse finalmente se livrado do feitiço ou saído do buraco temporal que caíra naquele momento se tornou apenas um detalhe que não tinha mais nenhuma importância dentro do poço de erros que ele havia caído. E foi encolhido na cama, segurando ao máximo as lágrimas de frustração que insistiam em aparecer que ele adormeceu, o corpo cansado da noite em claro que passou sentado no colchão inflável e enrolado no cobertor do Rilakkuma com a cabeça em pensamentos mil.

— Bê...

— Hm… — Baekhyun abriu os olhos devagar, dando um bocejo longo antes de conseguir focar com clareza a figura que o observava da porta.

— Sabia que ia ter que te tirar da cama... — Yerim entrou no quarto, tateando as cobertas em que o rapaz se encontrava enrolado até pegá-lo pelo pé e puxá-lo com força para fora daquele amontoado de tecidos. — Vamos que nosso dia é cheio hoje!

Baekhyun tinha certeza que não tinha dormido nem trinta minutos, mas ao notar que não havia mochila na cadeira e que estava confortavelmente coberto pelo famigerado cobertor do ursinho fofo da sua infância, aquele só poderia ser o dia 13 se repetindo.

De novo.

_Quando finalmente esses dois vão aprender a lição?_


	6. Parte VI

A impossibilidade de contabilizar os dias vividos com o auxílio de um papel ou um aplicativo de celular fez com que eles passassem de forma diferente, mesmo que o amanhecer continuasse sendo marcado pelo fatídico dia 13 no calendário. O tempo tomou outra proporção, notado mais pelo intervalo que as questões emitidas dentro da mente de Baekhyun levavam para ser feitas, refutadas e compreendidas do que com as horas correndo no relógio, mais velozes do que seu cérebro conseguia raciocinar para que parte de seus anseios fossem minimamente dissolvidos.

Estar preso a uma realidade repetida deixaria qualquer um sem referências quanto ao tempo "perdido" em suas reflexões — _e vou fazer questão de frisar o quão entre aspas é esse "perdido", já que nenhum tempo em que passamos repensando nossas questões pode ser qualificado como algo inútil_ —, ainda mais por não ter a vida acontecendo na sua normalidade para lhe obrigar a viver ininterruptamente, com obrigações a cumprir e prazos a respeitar. Com dias que pareciam não ter fim e sem a possibilidade de dividir um pouco daquilo com alguém, Baekhyun se viu preso em tentar sozinho colocar os pingos nos is, se perdendo em ficar tempo demais no mesmo lugar, em uma tomada de consciência algumas vezes mais lenta e um tanto dolorosa. E não ver uma semana inteira passar até chegar ao domingo o deixou com a sensação ilusória de ter todo o tempo do mundo — ideia não condizente com a realidade que o preocupava já que a pessoa do lado da equação mantinha total consciência dentro desse loop temporal e possivelmente também estava revisitando seus próprios questionamentos como ele o fazia.

Ficou difícil para Baekhyun se arrastar para o Ko Ko Bop junto com Yerim e suas amigas, e dentro do tempo que não avançava ele demorou longos três dias para colocar os pés novamente no bar. A criatividade para desculpas foi acabando e a necessidade de seguir em frente — por mais que tudo sempre aparentasse ir do nada ao lugar nenhum — se tornou gritante, e os olhos pequenos e cansados tentavam se manter fixos em suas companheiras de mesa, temendo esbarrar com quem mais queria ver pelo simples fato de não ter a mínima noção de como reagiria se isso acontecesse. Na primeira nova aparição, passou parte da noite tenso, se dando conta que não veria Chanyeol ao perceber que na mesa ao lado sobrava uma cadeira vaga, e Yoora conversava animada com o namorado e um outro amigo sem dar sinais de que ainda esperava alguém. E essa situação perdurou mais algumas noites, com Yixing assistindo de trás do balcão o quadro vivo ser tristemente pintado pela teimosia e falta de tato daquelas almas gêmeas em arrumar as coisas, com o rapaz de aura melancólica a trocar olhares vazios com ele toda a vez que repetia a seguinte frase:

— Boa noite, senhoritas... E senhor — e as pupilas de Yixing se esbarravam com as de Baekhyun numa tentativa de dizer que entendia a mágoa que ele sentia por dentro, mesmo sem ter como ajudar. — Vejo que vocês já pediram as bebidas, querem algo para comer? Temos alguns pratos especiais para a noite dos solteiros além do tradicional _jajangmyeon_.

Esses fragmentos de tristeza, coletados dia após dia treze que continuava a se repetir fizeram com que meu assistente extremamente empático e cuidadoso telefonasse bem cedo para Kyungsoo, inventando uma desculpa para o encarregar de comprar os ingredientes faltantes antes de chegar ao trabalho e assim conseguir um precioso intervalo para encaixar no seu dia uma ilustre visita.

_Que neste caso era do incrível Deus Yue Lao, vulgo eu mesmo._

Apareci de surpresa no meio da pequena sala de estar do Zhang, espaço que ele usava como sua morada e que ficava no andar superior do Ko Ko Bop. Meu assistente não precisava de posses e riquezas terrestres, mas era necessário viver como um humano qualquer e ele executava sua missão do modo mais simples e prático possível. Assim a ideia de transformar a sobreloja em seu lar, dividindo o andar com um pouco do estoque de bebidas do bar serviu como uma luva, possibilitando-o a se ambientar com os entornos de seu estabelecimento. E julgo dizer que a simplicidade do local me agradava, e muito, com a decoração singela combinando com o cheiro de sândalo a preencher tão bem os cantos daquele ambiente e que me fazia suspeitar que Yixing queria me agradar… E principalmente me pedir alguma coisa.

— Meu caro pupilo… — meu tom de voz era brando e, como minha presença já era esperada, não o assustei ao chegar. Sentado à sua frente sobre o tapete de sisal trançado e espelhando a postura de meditação que ele fazia, o vi abrir os olhos e um sorriso ao me encontrar, _e o detalhe de como cheguei até ali vocês morrerão curiosos em saber._ — O que tanto procura em seus pensamentos?

— Respostas — ele falou sincero, me observando com atenção. — Decidiu assumir sua forma tradicional? Eu gostei de como veio da outra vez — me perguntou jocoso, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

— Você sabe que minhas rugas e essa barba alva e farta transmitem mais seriedade do que minha versão jovem dentro de um uniforme da Marinha, não é? — Pontuei, dando uma piscadela em sua direção — Aquilo era mais para celebrar uma lembrança em especial e sinto que preciso ser sério pois você planeja fazer o que não deve.

— Mas, mestre… — Yixing mantinha as feições calmas, embora de sua voz emanasse uma insatisfação tremenda. — Aqueles dois não vão se acertar nunca desse jeito, a verdade está na cara deles, mas…

— Sem _mas_ , Yixing… — repousei minhas mãos sobre os joelhos, com as palmas viradas para cima e fechei os olhos, insinuando para que retornássemos à meditação. — Há coisas que não podemos forçar, e se a lição não for verdadeiramente assimilada nada disso terá sentido. Você sabe que quando a vida precisa de uma mudança interna e profunda nada acontece num passe de mágica, ainda mais quando a questão é mudar padrões e se permitir. E aqueles dois são tão teimosos... 

— Como duas portas — ele completou, ainda de olhos fechados. — Presos no mesmo dia até entenderem o que precisam… — Inspirou profundamente, deixando um rastro de ar sair ruidosamente pela boca. — E o Senhor já….

— Se descobri quem fez isso?

— Não sei… Você acha que Chronos…

— Imagino que aquele velho grego não perderia seu tempo para dar lições individuais a dois meros mortais. — Minha ponderação foi sincera, e realmente não presumia que algum outro Deus poderia ter se incumbido de tal função. — E descarto qualquer magia localizada, independente de que linha do ocultismo ela possa ter suas raízes. 

— Mas, então…? — Yixing indagou, um pouco impaciente por ver suas hipóteses não se confirmarem como resoluções. 

— Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que esse pobre senhor pode desvendar, meu menino, e olha que eu sou bem poderoso — lhe respondi espontaneamente, sem vergonha nenhuma da minha ignorância. — Creio que o próprio universo se encarregou em dar essa chance a eles. Talvez esse seja um ponto de virada importante, devemos ter paciência pois o nosso trabalho de designá-los será cumprido hoje, amanhã ou daqui cem anos, você sabe bem que nunca erramos. 

— Eu preferiria que você tivesse vindo em sua versão feminina, o vestido vermelho de fenda com certeza lhe imprimiria um olhar mais ousado para a situação.

— Não discordo, meu caro... — retruquei, com um sorriso de canto. — Além de belíssima, aquela forma que me encantou tanto durante minha permanência na América do Sul se alinharia muito mais com suas intenções, mas posso lhe dizer que foi uma estratégia não vir assim, mulheres normalmente são mais audaciosas e eu acabaria me deixando levar por esse olhar.

Minha respiração delatou o riso que reprimia e ele riu, os ombros balançando um pouco em resposta a minha revelação.

— Um empurrão — eu continuei e o vi sorrir ladino. — Apenas um, Yixing, e você terá que pensar bem em como fazê-lo… Sem grandes lições ou acrobacias, apenas um empurrão.

Ele ficou sério e, mesmo de olhos fechados, me reverenciou com um inclinar leve de cabeça. O silêncio tomou toda a sala e a queima do incenso de sândalo chegou ao fim, dissipando um pouco o aroma que perfumou tão bem a minha visita. Yixing abriu os olhos e, como esperava, eu já não estava mais à sua frente com a minha aparência clássica anciã, usada também quando ele me conheceu. E ele riu, balançando a cabeça em negação e repassando na mente toda a minha perspicácia ancestral.

_E convenhamos que, além de sábio, eu era bem generoso._

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  


Baekhyun sentou-se mais uma vez na cadeira de sempre, entre Yerim e a parede que decorava o salão do Ko Ko Bop. Sorria pequeno às mesmas interações que tecia diariamente com sua melhor amiga e as madrinhas do casamento, e a alegria emanada por elas se mantinha intacta, já que para todas o dia treze continuava a ser um dia novinho em folha e não uma repetição do mesmo roteiro que o Byun mecanicamente se mantinha a interpretar. Com o tempo e os acontecimentos vividos só por ele, o rapaz foi perdendo o manejo em emular seu personagem, ainda que fosse prazeroso acompanhar a noiva na prova dos trajes e ainda assim se emocionar ao assisti-la feliz a rodopiar dentro do vestido mais lindo que já viu. Mas, admirar a beleza de Hamdeok de cima do deck do Oásis, assim como espiar o salão do bar que se encontrava agora — com a mesmas pessoas a ocuparem os mesmos lugares —, só o fazia sentir falta de quem sempre lhe trazia uma novidade dentro de toda essa reprise sem graça da vida. 

Não havia esquecido o número de celular de Chanyeol e por inúmeras vezes abriu a janela do kakaotalk para digitar mensagens e mais mensagens com tudo o que gostaria de dizer. Apagou todas elas com medo de falar algo imbecil e que enterrasse por completo tudo aquilo que tiveram, o medo de soterrar com palavras as poucas chances que nem sabia se possuía, como fez ao escolher as piores delas de propósito para dizer a ele algumas noites atrás. É claro que a hesitação do Park e seu afastamento lhe machucou o ego — e o ego ferido de um homem que lentamente tentava se abrir a outro alguém depois de muito tempo enclausurado não era como um ralado qualquer feito em tombo de bicicleta, _não era mesmo_ —, mas sabia também que seus dizeres brutos foram poderosos em quebrar qualquer abertura que imaginava ter lhe sido dada. Junto com essa percepção, passou a ponderar os motivos que o maior poderia ter para repeli-lo, e curiosamente supôs razões que se encaixavam bem com os próprios receios em uma amostra de que, se estivesse certo, havia mais coincidências do que simples casualidades nesse encontro.

Yoora conversava animada na mesa ao lado, e a cadeira que sabia que Chanyeol ocuparia se estivesse ali agora servia de guarda-volumes para uns casacos e a bolsa da mais velha. O Byun acompanhava discretamente um pouco do que acontecia, ansiando por qualquer informação referente ao maior, mas não obtivera sucesso nas noites anteriores. Na verdade, ele apenas se agarrava a uma esperança vazia, já que o bate-papo naquela mesa era exatamente igual, sem nenhuma vírgula fora do que já havia ouvido. O presente só mudaria se um dos dois resolvesse variar seus movimentos e Baekhyun assistia, dia treze após dia treze, a sua coragem se esconder atrás de um já programado roteiro que ele não via mais como modificar.

_Ele se sentia repetidamente sem saída._

O movimento do bar aumentou assim que a garçonete trouxe para a mesa as bebidas solicitadas pelas meninas e Baekhyun fingia prestar atenção nas opções escritas no cardápio. Já havia decorado cada um de seus itens, por ler repetidamente seu conteúdo em todas as noites que bebericava a mesma _long neck_ que Yerim continuou a lhe presentear, num gesto doce para que o amigo se sentisse confortável em estar ali com ela. E o afago, por mais que a garota não soubesse, surtia efeito em deixá-lo momentaneamente animado, mesmo que depois ele passasse sempre a escolher um suco de maracujá para tentar assim ter ao menos o resto da noite de um sono bom. 

— Ko Ko Bop… — Seulgi repetiu o nome do bar pausadamente ao ler em voz alta o logo impresso no guardanapo que pegara do dispenser. Como das outras vezes ela passou o dedo sobre a grafia, concentrada no que fazia e despertando novamente o sorriso na namorada sentada ao seu lado. — Que nome curioso... Será que significa alguma coisa? — Falou em meio ao devaneio em que se encontrava e ouviu a companheira soltar uma risada.

— Você fica uma gracinha assim quando se perde nos próprios pensamentos, sabia? — Joohyun alcançou a mão livre de Seulgi, repousada sobre a perna, e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. — Acho que uma gracinha é pouco, na verdade.

As duas riram ao mesmo tempo e Baekhyun não pôde deixar de rir junto, contagiado pela alegria do casal sentado do lado oposto ao seu. Ainda observava as duas a se debruçarem animadas sobre o cardápio quando avistou uma silhueta alta adentrar o bar. Uma silhueta que não esperava ver naquela noite, mas que o coração socando o peito denunciava ser exatamente quem ele gostaria de encontrar. Seus olhos acompanharam Chanyeol andar devagar até a mesa próxima, e ele não demonstrava indício de que estaria interessado em destinar ao Byun qualquer migalha de atenção.

— Irmãozinho! — Yoora exclamou, um pouco mais alto que seu tom de voz costumeiro. — Já tinha me dado por vencida em ter sua companhia esta noite, que bom que chegou! — Ela tirou a bolsa da cadeira vaga ao seu lado e fez um sinal para chamar a garçonete que passava por perto para fazer um pedido. — Você me traz mais uma cerveja, por favor? Obrigada! — Ela agradeceu, meneando também a cabeça, e se virou novamente ao irmão — Fica por minha conta essa, mas não abusa, tá?

A risada de Chanyeol ecoou e Baekhyun sentiu o pescoço arrepiar assim que a voz grave alcançou os tímpanos. Ouvi-lo novamente bem perto de si era como um prêmio, agradável mas igualmente doloroso por se sentir invisível aos olhos que queria tanto que o notassem. Esse sentimento fez o menor adotar uma postura defensiva com a presença do outro, tentando não chamar a atenção para si enquanto a cabeça viajava em mil possibilidades de aproximação que pareciam idiotas demais para darem certo. E toda essa pira só o fez não perceber que o Park o olhava disfarçadamente de relance, tentando desvendar como ele estava mesmo que toda a mágoa ainda não tivesse ido embora por completo. 

— Boa noite, senhoritas... E senhor. — Yixing apareceu na mesa, saudando coletivamente as clientes e direcionando o seu olhar à Baekhyun de uma forma terna e meio paternal.

O Byun sabia que era observado pelo gerente, e recebia toda noite um olhar acolhedor mesmo que o outro não soubesse com detalhes de todos os acontecimentos. E era compreensível, já que somente os três — Yixing, Chanyeol e Baekhyun — tinham autonomia para sair do roteiro, e os solteiros ligados pelas famosas fitas vermelhas protagonizaram uma gama diversa de singelos momentos dentro daquele salão. Zhang acompanhou desde o primeiro encontro até os carinhos trocados involuntariamente pelos dois, e ver a mudança brusca de tensões emanadas fez o homem pressupor que algo de errado acontecera fora dali — e precisava com urgência ser consertado.

— Vejo que vocês já pediram as bebidas, querem algo para comer? — Yixing continuou, se dirigindo para as meninas. — Temos alguns pratos especiais para a noite dos solteiros além do tradicional _jajangmyeon_.

— Eu tô faminta! — Yerim falou, puxando o cardápio que estava na mesa. — Você nos dá só mais uns minutinhos para escolher? Acabamos nos distraindo aqui com a conversa.

— Claro. — Ele sorriu em acordo, ao mesmo tempo que estendia seis papéis retangulares vermelhos, destinados a cada um dos clientes. — Hoje também temos uma ação especial e vocês podem fazer um pedido que será colocado naquele jarro ali. — Apontou mais uma vez para o jarro bonito de porcelana chinesa que ficava na estante atrás do balcão. — O jarro não é casamenteiro, então não funciona pedir o que passou de volta ou alguém específico, mas já ouvi falar que os deuses gostam de dar uma forcinha para aqueles sem muito rumo na vida amorosa.

Cada uma das meninas pegou a mesma folha de sempre e se entreolharam, curiosas. Baekhyun já não era relutante com a ideia como fora no primeiro dia, mas o olhar de Yixing para si parecia mais incisivo do que nas vezes anteriores e despertou a curiosidade do menor.

— Eu só posso fazer um pedido para mim mesma? — Yerim perguntou, igual nas outras noites.

Yixing levantou discretamente a sobrancelha para o Byun e fitou rápido o objeto que ele segurava, antes de desviar seu olhar para a noiva e responder o que ela havia perguntado. E o sinal fez com que Baekhyun não acompanhasse mais a conversa alheia, se perdendo ao dedicar sua atenção à pequena anotação que encontrou escrita no canto inferior do papel, onde conseguia ler com clareza a seguinte frase: 

_O que você está esperando?_

Um sinal? Uma certeza? Que diabos Baekhyun estava esperando? Nem ele sabia responder as perguntas que pipocavam na cabeça e se emaranhavam junto com todo o receio que o peito insistia em carregar. Era óbvio que se queria resolver as coisas que sabia tão bem ter arruinado deveria partir dele um movimento. E se arriscar era um verbo que o Byun tentava a todo custo manter fora de seu repertório, mas que nessa realidade — e por causa de _uma pessoa_ — ele finalmente aprendeu a conjugar. Realidade que o fez pular de paragliding e ter a coragem de admirar um mundo a muitos mil pés de distância do solo, que o deixou careca por um dia e o fez ter a pele marcada com uma tatuagem. Consertar a realidade dependia muito de si mesmo, e a tomada súbita de consciência de que a cada minuto estava mais atrasado em fazer o que deveria, o fez levantar da cadeira e dobrar o papel vermelho que segurava com pressa, enfiado-o de qualquer jeito dentro do bolso da calça jeans. 

— Yerim, eu já volto. — Os óculos escorregaram do rosto mais uma vez e ele arrumou com o indicador, olhando ao redor e não encontrando Chanyeol por ali.

— Mas Bê, os pedidos… — ela falou, confusa, puxando o amigo pela manga. — Onde cê vai?

— Resolver uma coisa. — Ele apertou a mão de Yerim e lhe dedicou um sorriso pequeno, se afastando dela e desviando de um rapaz animado que passou por perto e de quem quase derramou a cerveja. — Eu já volto! 

Não tinha um plano quando cruzou o salão em direção à entrada, mas imaginou que encontraria o Park onde tudo entre eles havia começado: do lado de fora do bar. Empurrou a porta de vidro com decisão, mas ao passar por ela e parar bem em frente a entrada, seu corpo acabou servindo de apoio para uma jovem que saia cambaleante atrás de si, a mesma que sempre prendia seu salto alto na reentrância da calçada. Ela apoiou a mão no ombro do Byun e ele não foi ágil o suficiente para segurar o celular que sempre escapava da mão da garota, seus reflexos não tão certeiros como os de Chanyeol ao resgatá-la em um passe de mágica. Ele não estava lá como previra, fazendo Baekhyun cumprir o papel do outro em acudí-la e se sentir ligeiramente perdido em ter que lidar com mais esse contratempo.

— Jihyo, cuidado! — A amiga da garota exclamou, abrindo a porta de vidro e saindo do bar para ajudar a jovem embriagada. — Ai moço, desculpa, minha amiga tá louca mesmo!

Baekhyun sorriu pequeno e se abaixou para pegar o celular caído do chão, o entregando para a recém chegada. Ela segurou a amiga pelo braço e as duas agradeceram com uma reverência, se afastando da entrada do bar para esperarem o táxi embaixo do toldo da loja fechada ao lado. O Byun olhou em volta, tentando imaginar para onde Chanyeol teria ido e pegou o celular do bolso, empenhado em ao menos saber onde ele poderia estar.

** 10 312 4599 **

Chanyeol

Você ainda tá por aqui?

Eu preciso falar com você  
**✈21:06**

A mensagem foi enviada e Baekhyun se manteve atento a tela do aparelho, mas nenhum aviso de leitura apareceu no aplicativo. Olhou ao redor novamente, inquieto, e guardou o telefone no bolso, andando em direção à avenida grande que demarcava os limites da ilha com o mar. Lembrou-se da loja de conveniência que em uma das noites passadas havia ido com o maior para comprar cigarros, e as poucas quadras que o separavam do estabelecimento fez com que ele apertasse o passo em direção à via, a algumas quadras de distância. Havia uma chance de encontrá-lo lá e agora que decidira consertar as coisas ele não iria parar.

Não tinha a mínima noção do que aconteceria agora, mas ele precisava agir. 

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


A avenida mais próxima à costa não era muito movimentada no ponto em que Baekhyun saiu — distante alguns quilômetros da praça sempre lotada de turistas —, e mesmo de noite não foi difícil distinguir Chanyeol na calçada larga, sentado nos degraus de acesso a mureta que protegia os transeuntes dos limites do mar. Ele segurava o celular numa mão, olhando fixamente para a tela enquanto o dedão da destra brincava com a roldana do isqueiro que sempre levava consigo, acionando a engrenagem em um ritmo constante e que produzia algumas faísca sem acendê-lo. Estava tão compenetrado em fitar o telefone que não percebeu o menor se aproximar, visivelmente acelerado e ofegante pela corrida.

— Assim você vai gastar... — Baekhyun disse, parando a alguns passos de distância e apoiando as duas mãos nos joelhos, na tentativa de inspirar uma quantia razoável de oxigênio. — ...a pedra do isqueiro.

Chanyeol olhou para ele e se levantou, enfiando o celular e o acendedor no bolso da jaqueta jeans. Não imaginava encontrar o Byun bem ali, um pouco descabelado e esbaforido, mas não teve muito tempo de perguntar o que ele queria ao ser bombardeado por uma sequência de palavras ditas com tanta pressa que quase se tornaram incompreensíveis. 

— Chanyeol eu sei que você não quer me ouvir mas eu preciso que você me escute — o menor falava rápido, fazendo uma pequena pausa para tentar pegar um pouco de ar. — Eu sei que eu fui um otário com você e nada do que eu falar agora vai apagar a merda que eu disse aquela noite ma-

— Respira, Baekhyun — o maior interrompeu, gesticulando com as mãos como se ensinasse o outro a respirar direito para então conversarem com calma.

— Não — Baekhyun falou um pouco impaciente, soltando com força o ar pelo nariz. — Você tem que me ouvir, Chanyeol, por favor.

— Eu tô te ouvindo — ele respondeu com seriedade, sem desviar dos olhos que o encaravam. — Eu não vou fugir de novo, então você pode respirar e repetir as coisas devagar dessa vez. 

— De novo? — O Byun falou, um pouco confuso com o que ouvira.

— Eu tô aqui, não tô? — Chanyeol deu de ombros, se aproximando do menor e parando bem de frente a ele.

A resposta estremeceu Baekhyun e uma descarga de adrenalina o acertou em cheio. Já não tinha o corpo em alerta pelo esforço físico cometido, mas sim por estar a milésimos de segundos de se arriscar, se jogar de cabeça. E por saber também que abrir a boca era um caminho sem volta, pois assim que o fizesse estaria sendo honesto — _principalmente consigo mesmo_. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, fechando os olhos no processo de encher os pulmões de oxigênio e o peito de coragem, e as palavras começaram a sair da boca antes mesmo que ele reabrisse os olhos.

— Eu menti um pouco quando disse que você não fazia meu tipo, mas menti muito mais quando dei a entender que tava me esforçando naquela noite. — O ar saiu ruidoso pela boca, demonstrando que o que dizia era tão difícil quanto necessário. — E eu vou continuar mentindo se não assumir que sinto sua falta, e eu sinto mesmo, mas não tenho a mínima noção do que fazer com isso, Chanyeol. Eu simplesmente não sei. E eu não sei o que te fez parar e se afastar de mim, mas o que eu mais queria era voltar no tempo pra entender e consertar tudo só que eu não posso... Não sozinho. — Baekhyun abriu os olhos para encará-lo, e pelas lentes de grau vislumbrou o maior a sorrir de lado, um pouquinho mais perto de si. — Eu tô falando sério, Chanyeol, por que você tá rindo? — Ele reclamou, os lábios finos se projetando para frente enquanto torcia o nariz em desacordo. 

— Você fica bonitinho assim emocionado, não consigo evitar... — Chanyeol deu mais um passo para frente, com um sorriso estampando a boca. 

Baekhyun sentiu as mãos grandes lhe tocarem o rosto e a vontade de fechar os olhos novamente só por ter os dedos dele acariciando sua nuca era enorme, mas ainda tinha coisas a dizer. Deslizou as palmas pelos botões da jaqueta jeans do maior e segurou no tecido, como se o gesto pudesse estabilizar seus sentidos e garantir intacta o resto da sanidade que ainda o mantinha dialogando.

— Me desculpa, Chanyeol… — ele pediu sincero, sem deixar de encará-lo nos olhos. — Me perdoa, de verdade.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em negativa, puxando-o mais para perto. 

— Me desculpa também — Os lábios quase se encostaram e ele manteve a distância apenas para que pudesse revezar entre olhar Baekhyun nos olhos e admirar as pequenas pintas que o outro possuía desenhadas na pele. — Desculpa por ter fugido.

— Mas... do que você tava fugindo? — O Byun perguntou em um sussurro, com os olhos semicerrados. 

— De encontrar você.

As bocas se tocaram em um beijo carinhoso e Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar de sorrir, inebriado. Os lábios cheios de Chanyeol também se esticaram em um sorriso e o coração bateu apressado, fazendo o peito tão cheio de amor quase explodir de alegria. Sentir o maior assim pertinho, com a ponta do nariz lhe tocando a bochecha, era como ter de novo as nuvens do céu bonito de Hamdeok entre os dedos, e ele estava pronto para agarrar a chance de se libertar das amarras que um dia prenderam seus pés ao chão e o impediram por um bom tempo de sonhar. Beijar Chanyeol tinha gosto de liberdade, e relembrar como os lábios se encaixavam tão bem — enquanto sentia a língua dele calorosamente roçar na sua — fez o Byun arfar, perdido em conseguir lidar com tamanha dose de saudade.

No meio da calçada larga da avenida que demarcava uma parte dos limites terrestres de Jeju, aquele beijo se transformou em um universo particular, só deles. E a água de uma chuva que até então nunca havia caído quase passou despercebida, só sendo notada pelo barulho das gotas alcançando a superfície do mar e quando seu volume se tornou suficiente para molhar consideravelmente as roupas que os cobriam.

— Ué? — Chanyeol partiu o beijo para acompanhar as gotas que escorriam pela lente de grau do Byun. — Não era pra estar chovendo, será que...? — Ele olhou ao redor, vendo alguns transeuntes correrem para se proteger da chuva inesperada, à procura de abrigo embaixo da construção imponente de um hotel próximo.

Baekhyun o puxou pela jaqueta, o fazendo olhar novamente para si.

— Não importa mais — ele disse, com um brilho nos olhos que mesmo os óculos molhados custavam a esconder. — Eu passaria um milhão de sextas-feiras treze com você… Agora me beija de novo, pelo amor de Deus.

E Chanyeol riu, puxando Baekhyun para perto mais uma vez e selando com seus lábios sorridentes a boca que não conseguia mais parar de sorrir. 

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
  


A cauda do vestido rendado de Yerim se arrastava sobre a esteira de junco estendida sobre a areia, e de braços dados com o pai ela caminhava pelo corredor decorado com flores brancas e algumas folhagens rústicas. Ao redor, duas fileiras com bancos largos delimitavam o pequeno espaço cerimonial ao ar livre, e o entardecer do céu junto com o mar azul serviam de fundo para um Hae-in emocionado, elegante em uma camisa branca sob um terno de linho cru e uma flor de lavanda presa na lapela. De pés descalços, ele sustentava sem esforço o maior sorriso do mundo, e os olhos transbordavam uma devoção que deixou a noiva encabulada, talvez por não ter total consciência de como estava deslumbrante no vestido feito sob medida para a beleza dela.

As meia-mangas em formato de sinos, que deixavam os ombros à mostra e caíam graciosas sobre os braços, balançavam suavemente a cada passo dado em direção ao altar. As costas nuas ostentavam um delicado colar invertido com um ponto de brilho sutil a destacar o decote profundo, e o cabelo preso despojadamente em um coque baixo — com a franja longa quase a se soltar e cair sobre os olhos —, era adornado com gipsófilas bem miúdas, que também compunham o buquê de flores em tons azuis e violeta que ela levava nas mãos. Yerim sorria sincera indo ao encontro do noivo, e era impossível não sorrir também ao acompanhá-lo a esticar cada vez mais os lábios em uma demonstração genuína de felicidade. 

Os convidados presentes foram escolhidos a dedo pelo casal para dividir esse momento especial: o de encarar um novo passo na jornada a dois. Entre familiares e amigos não somavam-se mais que quarenta pessoas, onde cada uma delas possuía uma história significativa com o casal e tinha a presença mais do que requisitada na pequena cerimônia. Era com muita alegria que Yerim e Hae-in compartilhavam a decisão de seguir de mãos dadas pela vida, com a promessa de cultivar o apoio mútuo, confiança e principalmente de celebrar a cada dia o amor bonito que possuíam. 

Hae-in abraçou o sogro com afeição e eles trocaram algumas palavras antes dele finalmente segurar as mãos da noiva e beijá-la na testa com ternura. Suspirou de emoção e a atitude arrancou alguns risos dos padrinhos próximos a ele, que pediram em tom de brincadeira para ele ter calma com a situação. Ele não era o primeiro da turma dos meninos a se casar, mas era visível como era um momento precioso para o garoto que nunca tinha alimentado o desejo de constituir família até conhecer quem lhe tirasse os pés do chão. Até finalmente se encontrar com Yerim. 

— Estamos aqui hoje reunidos para celebrar a união de Kim Yerim e Jung Hae-in… — o juiz de paz anunciou, dando início a cerimônia. — Mas antes de uni-los, vamos falar sobre o que os faz querer estar unidos. Vamos falar sobre o amor.

O discurso cativou os ouvintes logo de primeira, discorrendo um pouco sobre esse sentimento tão intenso e igualmente calmo que muitos ali passavam a vida a procurar. Falou sobre o amor de mãe, de pai, de namorado e amigo, e Baekhyun escutava cada palavra enquanto afofava a areia com os dedos dos pés nus, parado ao lado de Joohyun e Sooyoung, à esquerda do altar. Estar enfim celebrando o casamento da melhor amiga tinha um significado mais do que especial, por ter nela a representação concreta da amizade e desejar de todo o coração que a garota fosse infinitamente feliz. E presenciar esse momento se tornou algo inestimável, ainda mais levando em conta tudo o que passou até conseguir chegar ali. 

Sua mente vagou por alguns momentos antigos vividos com ela, desde a adolescência até o recente dia que foi recebido com um sorriso enorme no aeroporto de Jeju. E se pegou pensando que, quando desafivelou o cinto de segurança na aeronave, não tinha a menor ideia de que suas férias seriam tão transformadoras. Depois de todos esses dias era inegável o quanto estava diferente, e não havia sido apenas o sol que deixou sua pele mais corada, e estampou uma cara de saúde por trás dos óculos de grau que seria impossível de se obter ficando trancado no seu apartamento em Seul. A aura esplendorosa que ele transpassava não era somente culpa da bata azul e da calça leve que usava — escolhidas estrategicamente por Yerim e provada dia após dia treze por ele —, que o deixou muito mais bonito e com um brilho díspar do Baekhyun que pousara na ilha há uma semana — _logicamente_ _se contarmos o tempo linear, como assimilado pelos presentes nessa comemoração_. Além de estar feliz por finalmente estar casando sua melhor amiga, muito daquilo tinha a ver com os medos que enfrentou: o vôo de paragliding por cima do mar que agora servia de paisagem para esse casamento, por ter feito uma tatuagem que pensava com insistência em repetir e por, principalmente, se permitir. E também tinha a ver com o cara alto de cabelos pretos, sendo bonito sem muito esforço em uma camisa jeans escura de mangas dobradas, sentado há duas fileiras de distância. Ele o olhava com doçura e sua boca se mexia sem emitir som, repetindo a frase "Você tá muito gato, que sorte a minha!" até o Byun conseguir decifrá-la e expressar sua vergonha nas bochechas vermelhas e no sorriso tímido, passando a língua entre os lábios e afundando mais os dedos dos pés na areia por ter que lidar com tantos sentimentos a remexerem no peito. 

_Mas, no final, tudo o que sentia sempre tinha a ver com amor._

Os votos foram trocados ao som das ondas do mar, sem muitos elementos para interferir nas palavras bonitas que os noivos trocavam, narrando um pouco mais sobre aquele amor. Os momentos de um casal são pessoais e intransferíveis, com lembranças múltiplas e de vários graus de importância, colhidas através dos anos divididos, mas ouvir um pouco do que Hae-in sentiu ao ver Yerim pela primeira vez, sentada em um dos bancos da faculdade, encheu os olhos de alguns convidados de lágrimas. O riso rolou solto quando Yerim revelou a história de como recebeu o pedido de namoro mais desastrado de todos, e o carinho com que contavam sobre cada um desses acontecimentos tornava mais óbvio o quanto aquele casamento celebrava um amor precioso. E foi com o comecinho do pôr do sol aparecendo no horizonte que eles selaram a união, com um beijo e uma chuva de pétalas de rosas brancas iniciada pelas madrinhas e padrinhos, ganhando volume quando os amigos entraram na brincadeira e deixaram um rastro de flores pela areia até a entrada do restaurante, onde a festa estava prestes a começar. 

Logo todos os convidados estavam acomodados em suas mesas, e as velas baixas ajudavam a clarear o espaço junto com as luzes charmosas espalhadas sobre o deck e a lua cheia e cintilante no céu. Baekhyun sentou-se na mesa com as madrinhas, arrastando Chanyeol para junto de si sem necessidade de apresentações. Todos já se conheciam desde a noite em que eles apareceram ensopados no bar com olhos brilhando e com a difícil tarefa de explicar como ele saiu sem ninguém e acabou voltando com um futuro namorado que coincidentemente era irmão da dona do restaurante em que sua amiga se casaria — _e a história inventada foi tão complicada que eu nem consigo organizar os fatos para contar a vocês_. Sem muita demora, as almôndegas no palito do chef Do Kyungsoo começaram a ser servidas, como o aperitivo perfeito para antes do jantar que contemplava, dentre outras opções, o frango frito com molho de abacaxi que Yerim se apaixonou no Ko Ko Bop e fez questão de incorporar no cardápio. 

Yoora apareceu rapidamente na mesa, curiosa para saber se estava tudo correndo conforme o planejado e contava com a sinceridade do irmão para lhe passar essa informação.

— Tudo certo, gente? Como foi a cerimônia? — Ela perguntou, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do Park mais novo. — Não consegui sair daqui para espiar. A cerimonialista que Yerim contratou é muito maluca, meu Deus, conferiu três vezes todos os guardanapos! 

— Foi muito bonita — Chanyeol respondeu, lhe fazendo um carinho sobre o dorso da mão. — Eu nunca vi uma noiva tão bonita que nem ela, AIAI! — Ele reclamou, ao ter a orelha esquerda beliscada pela mais velha. — Você ainda não casou, ok? E vivemos numa democracia eu tenho direito de dar minha opinião!

A mesa inteira caiu na gargalhada, inclusive Yoora, que abaixou rapidamente para selar a bochecha de Chanyeol antes de voltar para dentro do restaurante.

— Seu coração é uma monarquia e eu sou a rainha, não se esqueça irmãozinho. — E ela se levantou, mostrando a língua antes de retornar para o salão. — Eu só cedo o meu lugar pra mamãe!

As risadas continuaram e Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em negação, torcendo o nariz para Yoora e segurando o riso pela ameaça.

— Ai... A Yerim tá tão linda, olha! — Seulgi falou alto, admirando a amiga de longe a andar por entre os convidados. — Vem amor, é a hora do buquê! — Ela se levantou da mesa e puxou Joohyun para ir junto, seguidas por Sooyoung e Wendy, ficando apenas os dois rapazes na mesa.

— Missão cumprida — Baekhyun disse, admirando a alegria das meninas que se juntavam para pegar o buquê e se virou para Chanyeol, com um sorriso no rosto. — Nem acredito que finalmente esse casamento aconteceu, eu tô tão feliz por eles! — A mão esquerda deslizou por baixo da mesa e alcançou a coxa do maior, apertando-a carinhosamente. — Só fiquei pensando aqui… É uma pena ter te conhecido só agora, se fosse um pouquinho antes eu ia fazer questão de você ser o DJ da festa.

— Você ia me colocar pra trabalhar, Byun? — Chanyeol reclamou, com uma falsa cara de insatisfação. — Pode dizer que seu presente de casamento foi o DJ e que só queria que fosse eu pra ser de graça, entendi tudo. — Ele tentou se manter sério, mas Baekhyun o cutucou com o indicador bem na costela, o fazendo se contorcer. 

— Não é isso, seu bobo. Só achei a ideia interessante... — o menor se aproximou, encostando a ponta do nariz perto da orelha dele para segredar uma informação. — E eu ainda ia ficar exibindo que o DJ gato da festa tava comigo, tá? — Falou entre risos, se mostrando orgulhoso. 

— Sabe… Acho que não vai demorar muito pra ter outro casamento por aqui — Chanyeol falou, e a revelação fez com que o Byun se afastasse, o olhando com desconfiança. 

— Ué… — ele disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas e o espiando de lado. — Não era você o senhor "não quero me comprometer", hein? Será que eu te conquistei tanto assim? — Os olhos pequenos se fecharam ainda mais e o canto da boca denunciou que um sorriso logo apareceria.

Chanyeol riu, a covinha bonita marcando a bochecha enquanto ele desviava a atenção de si para apontar com o dedo o que acontecia mais à frente.

— Tô falando daquelas duas ali, ó. — E a imagem de uma Seulgi, comemorando contente a conquista do buquê se formou na retina de Baekhyun logo que ele virou para olhá-las. Ela segurava as flores no alto com a destra e esticou o outro braço em direção a Joohyun, ganhando um abraço meigo da namorada e os aplausos das outras meninas.

— Ai, que lindas! — Baekhyun fez uma cara fofa ao admirar a comemoração das amigas. — Elas são perfeitas juntas, isso eu não posso negar. 

— Mas assim, Baekhyun… — Chanyeol chamou, o fazendo olhar pra si. — Depois de tudo o que a gente viu e viveu, eu não tenho nem condição de discordar do gerente bonitão daquele bar não. — Ele estalou várias vezes a língua no céu da boca, no mesmo ritmo que meneava a cabeça em negação. 

— Isso é um pedido, é? — O menor perguntou, chegando mais perto e projetando os lábios para frente, pedindo um beijo. 

— Você devia ter ido pegar o buquê, Baekhyun — Wendy acabara de voltar para a mesa, silenciosa o suficiente para não ter atraído antes a atenção do casal. — Certeza que você teria pego, nesse _love_ todo que você tá…. — ela riu, provocando o amigo e o deixando com as maçãs do rosto ligeiramente rubras. — Mas me diz, vai, há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem de verdade? Impossível só fazer uma semana, parece que tão há muito mais tempo juntos! 

— Então… — Baekhyun falou devagar, trocando rapidamente um olhar cúmplice com o maior ao tentar escolher as melhores palavras. — Vamos dizer que o tempo que importa não é sempre o mesmo do calendário, hm? — E ele deu uma piscadinha para a amiga, apertando novamente a coxa de Chanyeol por debaixo da mesa. 

  
  
  


⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲⟲

  
  
Era a quinta vez que Do Kyungsoo havia sido chamado em uma das mesas, ainda desacreditado com a quantidade de elogios que seu frango frito recebera naquela noite. A mistura da receita de sua mãe com o que aprendera na faculdade de gastronomia o fizeram aprimorar combinações simples, e saber que sua comida despertava sensações tão prazerosas, além de saciar e nutrir os corpos, era uma satisfação imensa para o chef jovem e apaixonado por sua profissão. Caminhava por entre as mesas para voltar à cozinha, orgulhoso e muito agradecido pelas palavras que ouvira, quando desviou de um rapaz bonito de cabelos castanhos, camisa listrada clara e uma máquina fotográfica profissional no peito. Ele tentava captar um bom ângulo de uma fração de momento espontâneo protagonizado por alguns convidados e não notou que o cozinheiro passava, pedindo desculpas com um aceno e um sorriso sem graça, voltando rapidamente para seu trabalho.

As horas passaram e o casamento transcorreu melhor do que o planejado. Os convidados ficaram satisfeitíssimos com o banquete servido, e a festa se encaminhava para o final, hora em que o consumo de álcool e o volume da música aumentava, fazendo os mais velhos se despedirem deixando os jovens a se divertir. Hora também do cozinheiro guardar suas coisas, agradecendo imensamente a equipe da cozinha que o auxiliou durante o jantar, lavando e guardando suas facas de estimação e retirando seu dólmã, podendo assim ser confundido com um convidado por trajar uma camisa social e uma calça igualmente pretas. E a cada fim de trabalho suado, Kyungsoo gostava de se premiar com um whisky sem gelo, ofertado dessa vez pelo colega barman que já conhecia de outro evento e que proporcionou o pequeno mimo para ele poder relaxar antes de ir embora para casa, admirando a vista de cima do banco alto do deck superior já vazio e assistindo um pouco da folia da pista improvisada no andar debaixo.

Mesmo com o som alto da música, o barulho de um obturador fez Kyungsoo olhar para o lado, se surpreendendo em encontrar a lente de uma objetiva a mirar seu rosto. Os olhos grandes se abriram em espanto e ele colocou o copo em cima do parapeito do deck, utilizando as duas mãos para gesticular ao fotógrafo.

— Não não, eu não sou convidado... — ele riu um pouco envergonhado pela atenção recebida.

— Eu sei — o rapaz de cabelos castanhos respondeu, saindo de trás da câmera e lhe sorrindo pequeno. — É um dos chefs, não é? 

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, sorrindo de volta. 

— É que a composição com o fundo estava ótima, não podia perder esse clique — ele continuou, apontando a sua câmera para o térreo e fazendo outra foto, provavelmente do abraço em grupo que as madrinhas do casamento acabavam de protagonizar. — Eu gosto mais de capturar momentos, sabe? Acho que a graça de fotografar é poder eternizar esses instantes… Odeio foto posada.

Kyungsoo sorriu em resposta, assimilando as palavras tão bem ditas por ele. Percebeu o brilho que os olhos carregavam ao se referir ao próprio trabalho e se sentiu inspirado com essa demonstração de apreço pela profissão. Era um pouco como ele, apaixonado em cozinhar, e não podia negar que observar o rapaz revelar tão despretensiosamente essa paixão o fez concluir que ele era bem atraente, os olhos castanhos se destacando pela cor clara e combinando graciosamente com o nariz de ponta redondinha e delicada. A mandíbula bem delineada emoldurava a fisionomia bonita e a pele dourada reluzia, parecendo um ótimo lugar para repousar as digitais. Do deslizou os dedos pelo copo, tentando controlar esse pequeno lapso de desejo espontâneo e levou o vidro até a boca, bebendo mais um gole de whisky, percebendo que o rapaz começava a se desculpar sem necessidade, tentando contornar a situação.

— Mas se você quiser eu apago a foto, hm.. é…

— Do Kyungsoo — ele se apresentou com uma pequena reverência. 

— Kim Jongin — o rapaz respondeu, espelhando o cumprimento. — Você quer ver como ficou? Eu posso te mostrar... — Chegou mais perto e estendeu a câmera, apertando os botões ao lado do visor para acessar a galeria de fotos.

— Não. Sei que mostrar agora é revelar uma obra inacabada — Kyungsoo disse, convicto. — Dificilmente eu deixo alguém experimentar alguma receita minha antes de dizer que está pronta.

Jongin riu, enfiando a mão no bolso traseiro da calça e tirando um pequeno cartão de visitas.

— Eu posso te mandar por e-mail depois de editar, o que acha? — Jongin estendeu o cartão para que ele o pegasse. — Eu deixei meu celular lá embaixo carregando, se você puder me mandar uma mensagem eu respondo com a foto.

Kyungsoo alcançou o pedaço de papel e os dedos se esbarraram, causando um choque inesperado e misterioso entre os dois. E a reação do corpo foi se afastar, deixando o cartão escorregar pelas mãos, e o objeto passou certeiro por entre as frestas da madeira que compunham o assoalho do deck. Na tentativa atrasada e insuficiente de evitar a queda, o cozinheiro estendeu a mão livre e se abaixou em direção ao chão, se deparando de súbito com uma faixa de cetim vermelha, nunca notada e que tinha certeza de não estar ali antes, principalmente porque o tecido amarrava seu tornozelo ao do rapaz de pé à sua frente. E ainda abaixado ele sentiu a cabeça rodar, sendo acometido por flashes desconexos de uma conversa que não se lembrava de ter tido com Yixing, mas que as informações destacadas sussurraram uma certeza eficaz em disparar o coração e o fazer se levantar depressa para encarar os olhos castanhos que o fitavam de volta.

— Você também sentiu? — Jongin esfregou as pontas dos dedos umas nas outras, sem entender muito bem o que presenciou. — O que aconteceu? 

— Um encontro. — Kyungsoo sorriu, ainda assustado, mas totalmente ciente do que tinha compreendido. — Acho que te encontrei. 

_Do Kyungsoo estava completamente certo._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometi no início dessa história, vou deixar aqui o meu Twitter [@deusyuelao](https://www.twitter.com/deusyuelao) para caso alguém queira se candidatar em ser um dos meus ajudantes num futuro próximo! Não se acanhe, prometo que o trabalho carrega muitos prazeres além das responsabilidades!
> 
> Te vejo por aí!
> 
> Yue Lao
> 
> —————————————————
> 
> Olá, você que chegou ao fim dessa história! Primeiro queria deixar algumas informações musicais que a minha cabeça aprontou ao mesclar a história com a playlist, para o caso de alguém se sentir tocado a boiolar sozinho ou comigo depois. São elas:  
> 1 - A música que a Yerim cantarola dentro do carro depois de pegar o Byun no aeroporto é _Russian Roulette_ do Red Velvet, e é a mesma que ele cantarola enquanto espeta os marshmallows no camping.  
> 2 - A música que Chanyeol canta com o violão, na noite do acampamento, é _SSFW,_ do próprio.  
> 3 - O beijo na chuva rola ao som de _I'm With You_ da Avril Lavigne  
> 4 - Os créditos desse "filme" sobem ao som de _Real Life_ de Duke Dumont, Gordon City e Naations. 
> 
> E é isso! Essa história foi um desafio IMENSO para mim e agradeço do fundo do meu coração à você que se interessou em lê-la! Ela é um clichê, como todo bom filme clichê de comédia romântica, com os personagens principais tendo suas descobertas e enfrentando seus percalços, com elementos que beiram a breguice e também algumas reflexões profundas, mas tudo, no final, gira em torno de estar aberto e se permitir. Enfrentar seus medos e apostar as poucas fichas que temos em alguma coisa que pode ter mais a ver com entender, aprender e aceitar algo em nós mesmos do que efetivamente sobre o outro. E o amor é brega mesmo gente, não tem porque fugir disso! rs! A vida é assim, super brega (risos eternos), e como já dizia nosso querido e sábio líder Suho, Let's love!
> 
> Recomendo fortemente que, se você gostou da temática _time loop,_ assista também _Boneca Russa_ e _O Feitiço do Tempo,_ duas ótimas produções que fogem um pouco do viés de sci-fi que encontramos por aí quando se fala em loop temporal!
> 
> Agora que já fomos revelados, se você quiser me encontrar por aí o meu twitter é [@_bonnie](https://twitter.com/_bonnie). Lá eu surto pelo EXO, falo de música e dou minha opinião não solicitada sobre tudo, além de encher a tl de meme haaahahaha! 
> 
> E, mais uma vez, muito obrigada à você que chegou ao fim dessa história! Espero te encontrar numa próxima vez por aqui também!  
> Obrigada! ❤


End file.
